Dog Collar
by Pagen Godess
Summary: A single moment can change everything. Nothing will ever be the same for him and he knows it. How far can the mind and spirit go before both break? No one wants to find out but they might have to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The silence in the room was broken only by the sound of a softly ticking clock, the snow filled January gale outside, and the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Sam had been breathing on his own now for about five or six hours and he had to keep reminding himself of that fact over and over again. He'd gotten used to the sound of the respirator over the past two and a half weeks. Now that it was gone he missed the extra noise.

It was a sign the Sam was still breathing. Still with them. He both loved and hated the mask that rested over the boy's mouth and nose now. Loved it because it meant that Sam was doing better and hated it because it made it harder for him to hear Sam's breathing. Optimus sighed as he rubbed holoform fingers over the coarse material of the object in his hands. He knew that he should get rid of it but Sam might want it back when he wake's up and well if he didn't he'd throw it away. Blue eyes shifted form the item in his hand to the clock on the wall.

Someone would be in soon so that he could go and rest. He'd taken over for Sam's parents almost nine hours before. The couple had spent almost the whole night sitting in their sons room hoping and praying that he'd wake up. It was mostly him and Sam's parents that kept watch. He usually kept watch alone but every couple of days someone would join him. It was usually Ironhide and Lennox. Ratchet came by when he was able.

All of them had tried to talk him into going back to the base for a few days but he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to go any further than the Hospital's parking lot. He couldn't bring himself to leave. Not until Sam woke up or his heart stopped. It seemed like it had been forever since he'd seen Sam open his eyes. A month and a half. Primus such a sort amount of time to his kind and yet it felt like forever. Two weeks of looking and now two and a half weeks of waiting.

He felt like if he had to wait another minute he'd go insane. Optimus ran a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes for a second. He shouldn't feel this tired not when he actually wasn't. Then again holoform avatars were tricky things. No transformer truly understood how the program itself worked though a few had tried and failed to fully comprehend the programs capabilities.

Returning his attention to the item in his hands Optimus began running his fingers over the rope like material. Sam had never told them where he'd gotten it or who had given it to him. If anyone had given it to him at all. Most people didn't even know when he'd gotten it. They only knew that he wouldn't seen to take it off and oddly enouf it seemed to belong there. The collar was such a simple item really. The fact that it was an actual dog collar amused those who knew him and most of the people who didn't just thought he was weird. Which was fine since he'd been weird all his life give or take the first year or two. The collar itself was very simple in design.

Black with thin silver white markings and his name written in slightly fancy letters along with a small silver disc that hung from the metal loop meant for tags. Not long ago the silver white writing and the tag had been stained red. How someone had actually managed to clean it was beyond him. Even the broken edges had been sown back together. Besides it was what was carved on the silver tag that had caused the boy some of his problems for carved on the front of the tag was the Autobot symbol and on the back was a name.

It had bothered them for a bit a first when Sam refused to tell them whose name was carved on the back but it was a curiosity they had gotten over soon enough. It didn't matter anymore anyways. They all knew what the name on the back of the tag said. It was part of the reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. If he did Sam might vanish into thin air and then they'd never be able to find him again. He be lost for good this time and that was something he wouldn't let happen again. Never again.

A four and a half weeks earlier.

The roads were icy and slick but the skies were worse. The snow storm itself was only bad enouf to keep planes grounded and most cars off the road. Not counting the three that were making their way toward Washington D.C. for a before Christmas meeting between several big wigs and the Autobot ambassador, who was currently sleeping with his head resting on the thigh of Optimus Prime's holoform avatar. Not that Optimus minded of course.

The president and several others had offered to postpone the meeting untill the weather let up but they'd declined the offer. They didn't need to fly when they could get there on their own by driving. The only thing they had requested was a bit of leway time wise. For one never new how the weather would affect travel by roads. At least the President wouldn't be mad if they showed up a day or two late. Though at their current pace they would actually arrive a little early for their meeting.

They had two days to get there after all and the weather wasn't really all that bad. The roads were just a little slick in some places. The only one who even had the right to complain was Sam and even he didn't really use that right. He'd only muttered something about hating the cold. Not that Optimus could really blame him. The cold made his back and three of the fingers on his left hand hurt.

"Love the snow and hate the cold." Sam had said earlier that day a small grin gracing his features. It was an interesting thing to drive himself. Mostly because half his processor seemed to stay with his natural body while the other half stayed with his avatar. Lennox had once called the process multitasking on a large scale. Optimus snorted softly in amusement as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. He couldn't help the gentle smile that spread across his holoforms face. As amazing as it was things in his life had actually calmed down quite a bit after Egypt.

Though how long the calm would last no one knew. With any luck it would last just a bit longer and then some. Sam wiggled a bit in his sleep trying to find a more comfortable position. He had to lay a certain way or it made his back hurt worse than it normally did. The discussion about seat position hadn't been a very long one. They had considered keeping the seats in his cab as they had been but had quickly decided against it. It wasn't hard at all to shift the places of Optimus' long back seat and two separate front seats.

While they could have left the seats as they were Optimus hadn't. Besides Sam seemed to prefer laying down to sleep, not that he had a problem sleeping while he was sitting, but more than anything Optimus was sure he just liked the physical contact and being able to use his holoform's thigh as a pillow. Not that Optimus objected to the contact. He was quite fond of it as well. There was something vastly different about physical contact when he was in his normal mode and when his avatar was active. He felt things better when using his avatar.

His senses were broader. He could feel more than pressure and vibration. When using his avatar he could feel texture, temperature, and whither or not something was wet or dry. Something about his holoform avatar made him feel more human and Sam being well Sam never seemed to mind either form. He loved one form just as much as he loved the other.

"They're both you Optimus so why should it matter? Use which ever one you want I don't care." Then there were the moments when he had to wonder if what was happening between him and Sam was right. The Matrix had gifted him with a vague sense of knowing where Sam was concerned. It wasn't a truly magnificent gift when he thought about what some others had been gifted with but that was just fine with him. It wasn't a powerful sense of knowing either just location and emotion when Sam was within about a ten mile radius.

Simple or not it was a gift he treasured. He'd found out quite fast that he loved knowing how Sam felt at certain moments. Loved feeling the joy when he'd visit then on Deago Garcia or, every once in awhile, when one of them would stop and see him. Sam was a bit strange when it came to emotions. He felt everything so clearly there was never any doubt in his emotions. He never faked what he was feeling. If he was happy then he was actually happy. There was never anything fake in what the boy felt. His emotions were just like him.

If asked a question then more than likely he'd tell you the truth. Every once in awhile there were little white lies but those were always told with good reason. Like so the Twins could get a head start when running from Ironhide or Ratchet. Which usually meant that he'd point in some random direction and hope he wasn't right. Blue eyes shifted from the sleeping human for a split second to the road ahead of them and focused on the sign the right side of the road that showed a rest stop and a few restaurants a couple of miles ahead.

They were making good time and he was fairly sure that Sam would enjoy the chance to get out and stretch his legs. The promise of food and a chance to use the bathroom would be an added bonus. Ironhide and Ratchet agreed when he passed the plan on to the two of them. Now all he had to do was wake Sam up. A devious smile made its way across Optimus' face as he moved one finger over the sleeping boy's ribs.

"You poke me in the ribs Optimus and I'll paint you neon orange and bright pink while you recharge." A single black eyebrow rose in amusement.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet. I guarantee I can get Lennox, Epps and at least four other people and a couple of Autobots to help me." A low chuckle sounded from the Autobot leader filling the cab with sound.

"There is no doubt in my processor that you could." Sam laughed as he sat up in the seat while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You have impeccable timing by the way. I was actually just about to wake you." Sam yawned and ran his fingers through his hair a few times.

"Food and a bathroom right?" Optimus nodded an affirmative.

"Yes. We're about eight miles away and I thought you might like a chance to wake up before we got there." Sam smiled and stretched before he twisted a bit and his back let out several loud pops. He was about to crack his fingers when Optimus grabbed his hand.

"Please." Optimus requested. "Don't do that. It disturbing." Sam snorted and looked at the holoform next to him. "You only think its disturbing because if you made a noise like that in bi-pedal form Ratchet would be after you demanding to see what you'd just broken."

"And he'd be right. Chances are if I ever make a noise like that something will have broken." Sam shook his head and a soft smile crossed his face. He flexed his fingers for a moment before reaching up to twist his collar back around so the the dog tag hung in the hollow of his throat. Reflecting light must have caught Optimus' attention because the avatar was looking at him again. "What?" Sam aked. Optimus sighed and looked at the boy. He could feel Sam's curiosity.

"I still don't understand why you insist on wearing that Sam." Sam nodded his head in understanding. No one seemed to understand why he wore the collar yet but they would in time. "I like it and aparently several girls in my litature class do too or so Leo tells me." Optimus shook his head in amusment. Leo was strange and made most of them think of Simmons the only difference being that Leo was younger. Optimus turned to look at Sam when the boy snorted. He could feel the boys amusement

"Do I even want to know?" Sam looked at him and grinned.

"Probably not." Sam said as he snorted again. Unwanted realization struck Optimus as he looked at the boy sitting next to him. "You're thinking about me painted neon green and hot pink aren't you." Optimus' statement was answered by Sam's laugh. "That mental image will amuse me for the next month."

Optimus shook his head for a moment before reaching over and smacking Sam lightly across the back of the head. "Hey! Don't hit me."

"I believe Samuel that hitting requires more force behind the actual moment. If I had hit you you'd have a bruise." Sam pondered on what Optimus had said for a moment before nodding. It was true if Optimus had actually hit him he would have a bruise. Both human and holoform bounced as they crossed onto a large bridge.

Sam could just barley make out the river almost one hundred feet below them. It was hard to tell if the water was frozen or not. Sam turned and was just about to say something to Optimus when the bridge both in front of and behind them exploded.

OoOoOoO

Ya I've hopped on board the Optimus/Sam train. Not that it bothers me none. Just to warn you this fic will have violence and if I can mannage it smut in the later chapters. Also because it's only fair to let you my reviews know this fic will only be updated when I update Full Moon Rising. Mainly so I can finish FMR without this one taking over my life. I'll update as soon as I'm able. I hope tou enjoyed chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sensation of falling was one that he would probably never get fully used to. Even now though as he and Optimus plunged toward the river below them he knew he was safe because Optimus would protect him. Optimus would (had) give his Spark to keep him safe. Sam sat currled against Optimus' chest as they fell. He could hear the roar of engines and what sounded like open fire above them. He knew that Ironhide and Ratchet were already fireing at the Cons that had distroyed the bridge. For a few moments time seemed to come to a standstill before it sped up again and they hit the water.

The shock from the sudden cold was bad enough that Sam actually felt Optimus' fingers start to uncurl from around him. He could feel the shock radiating down the bond and his own was made all the worse because of it. All his mind could register at the moment was the cold and that the hand that had been holding him before had let go, that he was being carried away by the rivers current. But there was something he was supposed to be doing. He knew there was but he couldn't think of what it was.

It was a moment later when his brain and body started working right that he realized that he needed to move and not let the current carry him downriver. Okay he could do that but fuck he couldn't tell which way was up. Everything looked the same. He could feel Optimus' shock give way to panic as the mech realized he'd let go of Sam. Sam felt his own worry and confusion ,shock was long since gone, begin to change and tried to turn it into something even the least bit positive. He failed. One of the few drawbacks about the bond he shared with Optimus Prime was that when they were both feeling something close to the same thing and could sense it from one another it tended to double the feeling.

Legs kicking wildly in any direction as the current carried him farther away Sam felt something worse as fear turned to terror when his lungs started burning. He didn't know how long he'd been under but aparently it was longer than he'd thought. This was bad with a capital B. Had this been any other situation he knew that Optimus would have found him by now but for some reason they had yet to explain water seemed to be one of the few things that caused problums for the Transformers. Something about moving water made it hard for them to scan. Sam stopped kicking for a moment when he was forced to clamp one hand over his mouth. Because opening his mouth at that moment was one thing he didn't need to do and if he had to fight natural instinct then so be it.

But damn it got harder with every passing second and ...

Did his feet just touch something? They had! A weak sort of releaf rushed through his body as his feet hit the riverbed. Okay so that meant one of three things had happened; either he had hit a shallow spot (not likey but possable) he'd forgotten to keep kicking and sank to the bottom (more possable then option one) or the current had pushed him all the way down dispite his increasingly weak attempts to find his way to the surface (just as likey as theory number two). Wheither or not it was theory number one, two, or three didn't really matter it was the fact that he knew which way was up now that mattered and he planed on putting that information to good use.

Pushing up from the riverbed was easy enough it was actually swimming that was going to be a problum. He could kick his legs all he wanted but he knew he'd do better if he used both hands. The question was 'Should he risk it?'. If he managed to make it above water and stay there then Optimus would be able to find him faster but did he have the strength to stay above long enough? Sam thought he did but he didn't feel like he did. He felt sluggish- like he'd just woken up from a realy long deep sleep. It was the cold. While the shock of cold water had woken him up it seemed to be taking his energy as well and the more he fought the river the faster his energy seemed to drain.

By now Optimus feelings had become a slight fog in the very back of his mind and Sam knew that that couldn't be a good thing. So it was with every last iota of self control he had Sam removed his hand from over his mouth and pushed off the river bed with all the strength his weakining body possesed. For the first few seconds of movement Sam felt a feble pride in his self control as he had yet to need to cover his mouth. The urge to breath was almost impossable to resist but if anything he was stubburn and no one would ever think he wasn't.

He was doing well. With every movement he was getting closer to the surface. He still had a ways to go but he was getting there. Slowly but he was still getting there. He could only assume that he was about halfway to the surface when the urge to cough hit him so suddenly that he wasn't able to stop it. The water that forced its way into his mouth and down his throat was cold enough that it seemed to burn. Sam knew he was screwed as his body tried to cough again in a vain attempt to get rid of the water entering his mouth but the motion only surved to bring more in this time though the water forced its way not only down his throat but -Sam realized with a dimming awareness- into his lungs. Sam realized in a moment of utter horror that he couldn't get his body to stop it had stopped listening to his brain and started listening to survival instincts. He wasn't in contol anymore.

Sam tried in a desperate move to cover his mouth with his hand again but the appendage refuzed to follow his orders. In a brief moment of panic Sam tried to move his legs but they refused to move as well. His whole body was numb and wosre the signals his brain was sending out didn't seem to be reaching their destinations. He hadn't noticed before due to trying to stop his bodies desprite attemps to breath against his will but his vision was going black too. Hell even his thinking was turning disturbingly sluggish. He knew what was happening.

He wasn't dieing, yet, but he was loosing consciousness and after he did then he would die. It one last ditch efforet to do something other than sink Sam gathered what little bit of consciousness he could and reached out toward Optimus. He wasn't sure if he'd sent any emotions down the bond or not in all truths he'd been trying to feel something from the titanic leader but he'd failed in that venture. As the last bit of his vision turned black and his eyes slipped colsed while his remaining consciousness slipped away like sand through an hour glass. He was dimly aware on something wraping around him.

xxxxxxxxx

Optimus was ready to curse at himself. He couldn't beleave he'd let go. He'd let go of Sam when they'd hit the water. Primus he hadn't meant too but the water had been cold enouf to send a good sized shock through his systems and through Sam's body as well. He'd felt it as clearly as he'd felt his own. He hated to admit it but that was probaby why he'd let go and now he was standing in a slight stupor waiting for his body to get over it. He needed to get Sam. His earlier shock was fading away as a weak panic began to take its place.

Blue optics sweeping the water as fast as they were able Optimus let out a mechaical growl when he couldn't find him. Running water tended to be hard to scan mainly because it was in fact running. Something about the movements screwed up scans. He could feel Sam's shock slowly turning into confustion and he had to wonder what had the boy so confused. He dimly noted that his own panic was increasing and he fought to stay calm. Panicing wouldn't do neither him nor Sam any good. Optimus processed the posibility off just sticking his head underwater and looking but the idea was quickly disposed of. Being under running water woudn't make finding Sam any easier.

So it was with blind hope that he'd find his bonded Optimus began raking his fingers through the river while slowly moving forward. He could feel the changing of Sam's emotions as he contimued to search. Confustion with a slight tinge of worry attempted to turn into something a bit more positive only to fail. Something in that failed attempt helped calm Optimus.

Seconds seemed to last hours as he continued looking. The only sort of comfort he had was Sam's still confused and worried feelings. Though the sudden and unexpected fear and then terror that forced their way into his head almost made the Autobot leader surge forward in order to find Sam. He forced himself to try and stay calm. If he paniced and moved without processing he could hurt Sam or worse kill him and that was a risk he couldn't take. About thirteen seconds later a weak sort of relief ran across the bond and following it a pale bit of understanding. Sam had toughed something and while it hadn't been Optimus it had aparently been a good thing. The brief flash of what could only be pride filled the link not long after the brief sense of relief. Optimus was almost ready to sigh in relief. The closer he got to sam the stronger and clearer his feelings got.

Fingers still running through the water as he searched Optimus tried to send a feeling of reassurement down the bond to Sam. If Sam was trying to do what he could to get to the surface or even attempting to fight the currnet he was going to send every helpful emotion he could. Optimus almost jerked to a stop when he felt his own feelings answered with shock. Surely the emotion he had sent wasn't that shocking but as the shock gave way to terror and then a horror so strong it would have knocked his down if he'd been human he realized that that wasn't what had caused Sam's shock. Something very bad had just happened.

But nothing compared to when the feelings on Sam's end of the bond began to weaken and slowly vanish. The worst kind of fear driven panic griped his spark as realization struck him. Sam's feelings were fading because he was loosing consciousness. His body was shutting down. Nothing however drove Optimus' panic overboard then the weak emotions - one's he couldn't even make out because they were so weak- that seemed to flutter across the bond before everything on the other side came to an almost complete stop. Every worry Optimus had had about accidently hurting Sam in his search vanished in an instant as he practly dove into the river. With every failed rake through of his fingers Optimus' panic grew tenfold. The relief he felt when the tip of his middle finger brushed against something small almost knocked the Prime off his feet.

He would have cried if he'd been able to as he wraped his hand around Sam's body and he pulled the boy from the water. Blue optics flashed as he ran a scan over the pale form he cradled in his hand. The boys lips were blue from cold and what Optimus could see of his skin could have rivled the falling snow in it's pailness. His heart beat was faint but it was beating and for that Optimus thanked Primus. It was the lack of the familiar rising and falling of the boys chest that fill him with dread. Sam wasn't breathing.

Realization struck Optimus with all the force of Megatron's fusion cannon. Water. The horror that Sam had felt had come from not being able to get his mouth closed before he'd swallowed too much water. The boy's lungs were practically full. Information was flashing across his processor berfore he'd even finished his first thought. CPR was out of the question seeing how his holoform only appeared to breath. So doing the next best thing Optimus was careful as a surgen as he tipped Sam's head back as far as it would go, water was already seeping out of the corner of the boys mouth, before sending a single pulse -much like a large static shock- through the boy's body. The result was instantaneous. Water gushered out of Sam's mouth as he began coughing aslmost choking before he managed to tilt his body onto its side. He was dimly aware of the large finger that was resting against his back helping to keep him on his side while he coughed up water all over Optimus' other hand. He could feel the guilt radiating from Optimus' side of the bond therefore the mech's first words didn't truley surprise him all that much.

"I'm sorry Sam. I swear to Primus that I didn't mean to let go." Sam turned to look up at the blue optics stairing down at him. His lungs were clear of water so far as he knew but he still had to cough before he was able to reply.

"You don't swear Optimus and I was never mad at you for letting go. I'd have let go too if I'd been holding something when we hit. I'm just glad you found me." Sam offered Optimus a weak smile and was answered with a warm feeling running down the bond. Optimus' own verson of a smile. A violent tremmor raced through Sam's body as he wrapeed his arms around his chest. He was tired, sore, and worst of all freezing. His whole body was numb.

Optimus watched Sam shiver for a moment before he pulled his hand up to his chest reasting the appendage in front of his spark chamber. Sam let out a small sigh as he leaned back against Optimus' chest. The Autobots were great sources of heat. Sam shook his head and fought the urge to yawn. The last thing he needed to do right now was drift off to sleep but damn the heat radiating from Optimus and the calm feeling being sent down the bond weren't helping. He had almost managed to drift off when a large burst of sound from above their heads and from Optimus' com filled his ears.

"Optimus we need you up here fast!" The voice belonged to Ratchet.

"Are you ready for a climb little one?" Sam nodded and stood water dripping from his cloths. In one swift movement he was deposited on the Prime's shoulder. Optimus turned to face the rock wall that would take them up to the ongoing battle. Seconds later he'd imbedded his fingers into the wall and was pulling himself up. They had a battle to get to.

xxx

And there you go chapter two. I actually kinda like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I missed. Okay so just so you know this chapter only spans a few minutes because well I'm not sure how long it takes a person to actually drown. Would I sound like a horrible person if I said that there need to be more Sam almost or totally downing fic's out there. Expeshilly if you can stick Optimus in that story somehow. Okay my loyal reviewers/ readers I have a challange for you. I want to see another water logged Sam fic if you don't mind. Just think of it as a plot bunny and if I end up doing it... Well okay I'm really goanna try not too because I still have three other fanfic's to finish. Two of which are waiting for me to finish my Transformers one so I really don't need to start another one. Okay I'm done rambling. Please drop me a review. One makes me happy all day more than one and I'm happy all week.

PagenGodessOfTime

(Yes I know my names spelled wrong. I did it on purpose.)

PS. Okay I know I said I wouldn't update this unless I was pdating Full Moon Rising too but I finished this chapter last night and then my friend Nero called and I ended up having to go over to her house. they had to put one of their dogs down due to ilness and well like I said up above reviews make me happy and I need a little bit of happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By now Sam was used to battles and everything that came with them even though he could count the number of fights he been in on one hand. It didn't take long to get used to them he supposed or maybe it was just the cold getting to him. He wasn't sure but he was going to be a good boy and follow orders while Optimus and the others fought against the two Decepticon jets he couldn't name. Which meant that they had to be new arrivals.

Some part of him wondered if they knew whither or not he was there hiding amongst the trees only a few hundred feet from their fight. He supposed that it didn't really matter so long as they didn't come his way. He knew that Optimus and the others were being careful. They were trying to keep the fight away from him with out giving away the fact that they were doing it.

He was to stay away and if they did come in his direction he was to retreat deeper into the trees that were his safe haven. He could help the most by staying out of sight and he was more than happy to oblige. He didn't want anything to do with this fight and was more than happy to let the Autobots do all the fighting. He wouldn't be of much help anyways in the sorry state that he was in. Sam fought against the urge to cough.

His throat was killing him and he was so past the point of cold that even the numb feeling that had settled over his body minutes before was starting to feel painful. A loud crash filled his ears from his hiding place behind a large pine tree. He wasn't going to turn and look no matter how badly he wanted to know who had just hit the ground. Sam rubbed his arms a bit trying to get some semblance of feeling back into the limbs. He hated being numb.

oOo

Ironhide growled as he watched the black and blue seeker. Thundercracker was beginning to get on his nerves. He kept missing damn it! Ironhide growled again and fired his plasma cannon. This time he was rewarded with a loud 'bang'.

"It's about time I got the slagger." He mumbled to himself not really caring if the others herd him or not. Thundercracker fell from the air almost immediately and crashed into a small group of trees not to far away. Ironhide stopped for the briefest of seconds before nodding his head in a silent type of satisfaction. Thundercracker had landed on the wrong side of the road. Sam (thankfully) was hiding amongst the trees on the other side of the road.

He knew that Thundercracker wouldn't be down long but he could still go and help Optimus with Skywarp while Ratchet fixed a bad leak in his own arm. Not that Optimus was out matched strength wise it was just that Skywarp didn't seem to want to stay still long enough for Optimus to hit him. Smart Decepticon. As soon as Optimus had the Con in his sights the slagger would vanish and pop up somewhere else. It was very annoying.

"Hold still." Optimus growled in slight annoyance. He hadn't expected the Seeker to listen but much to his surprise Skywarp stilled for a few seconds. That was all it took for Ironhide to jump the Con from behind. Wrapping his arms around the black and purple jets neck Ironhide held on for all he was worth.

"He looks like he's trying to ride him." Ratchet said in an amused voice as he came back into the battle. The two mechs couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of them for a moment. It was one they'd have to share with Epps and Lennox when they returned to the base. There was no doubt that they'd find the image entertaining and annoy Ironhide for weeks about it. Optimus couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped his vocal processor. It was a very amusing image. Taking careful aim Optimus prepared to fire at Skywarp.

The lightly falling snow wasn't much of a bother but he still didn't want to hit his friend. He'd never hear the end of it if he did. Luck and a lifetime of skill were behind him. His shot hit dead on. Well almost dead on. Skywarp let out a loud shriek when Optimus' bullet struck him on the shoulder. Circuits sparked and energon began to leak. There was only one major downfall that none of them had noticed. Skywarp's position. Optimus' blast had knocked him backwards toward the other side of the road.

The side that Sam was hiding on. The same thought seemed to have crossed the processors of all three mechs as they made their way toward where Skywarp had landed. Perhaps it was because of this that none of them noticed Thundercrackers return to the battle. The blue and purple seeker rammed into Optimus' right shoulder causing the mech to spin sideways and then fall to the ground with a loud 'Crash'. Ironhide and Ratchets response was immediate. They both turned away from their current task and stated firing.

With some luck they'd be able to ground the seeker for good. They leave Skywarp in Optimus' more than capable hands. Optimus was on his feet again after only a few short seconds. He had to get to Skywarp before the teleporter discovered Sam. Not that it was likely to happen. Skywarp wasn't known for his processing power but Sam had some of the worst luck when it came to getting snagged by Decepticons that it wouldn't surprise Optimus if he was caught at some point. He could feel Sam's feeling radiating from the other end of their bond. Their was something about that lack of clarity that worried him. Sam's thoughts were sluggish and fuzzy like the boy didn't even know what he was feeling. He could feel a sense of cold and exhaustion as well. They needed to end this fight soon or else Sam was going to have more trouble than a really bad cold.

Optimus took a second to send a bit of worry down the bond and was rewarded with a warm fuzzy feeling. He could only hope it meant that Sam was okay. The response had Sam been able to send words probably would have been something like, "Just cold and tired big guy but I've been worse.".

He could hear Ironhide and Ratchet fighting in the background. He wasn't too worried the duo fought well together. It was Skywarp's amused voice that made Optimus stop in his tracks well that and what he had just picked up off the ground.

"Look at what I found." Skywarp had Sam by the ankle and the poor boy looked like he was about to be sick.

"Put him down Skywarp." Optimus growled as he watched the seeker and the human that the seeker held.

"Not anytime soon Prime." Skywarp growled back and as if to prove his point he shook Sam up and down a little.

"Holy shit! Cut that out or I'm goanna hurl!" Sam shouted in both shock and because of his protesting stomach. Skywarp simply laughed. "Ya laugh it up. I'll warn you now that if I do get sick I'm throwing up on you." That seemed to hit one of the jets buttons because he stopped almost immediately.

"You wouldn't dare." Skywarp growled as he lifted the human up to optic level. "Try me." Sam shot back. Sam was sure about many thing's in his life and one of those things was that the only Con that scared him was Megatron. And once he thought about it Starscream but he was more creepy than scary. He knew that Optimus was worried about him as well. He could feel it radiating down their bond but that worry seemed to be more about his health than his current situation. Something about this Con was just off.

Sam didn't think that the seeker would hurt him unless he really had to. Noise coming from the right caught both Sam and Skywarps attention causing the two of them to look in the same direction. Thundercracker was making his way over well more like running over because both Ironhide and Ratchet were hot on the Decepticon's tail. He was sure that they knew what was going on mainly because they had stopped shooting at some point. Now all Sam really wanted was for the Con that was holding him to hold him in some other way because all the blood was running to his head and it wasn't helping how he felt at all. He'd gotten used to the cold numbness and being tired, actually he wasn't that tired anymore. Him playing hostage must have given him an adrenaline boost.

"Look what I caught hiding in the tree's Thundercracker." Skywarp said to Thundercracker attempting to brag as he held Sam up to the other mech's optic level. Sam couldn't help but wonder if the Con thought he was some sort of prize or something. Thundercracker growled as he looked at Sam. So Skywarp had managed to catch a human. Big deal the idiot was acting as if he'd taken down Prime or something.

"Oh just get rid of the little dumb stubby so we can get back to fighting." He had no real desire to harm the annoying little creature and he couldn't really see the reason why Skywarp had picked it up anyways. He wanted nothing to do with the little creature and if it belonged to the Autobots he wanted even less to do with it. All he wanted to do was try and offline the Autobots in front of him or at least injure them so he'd be able to let Lord Megatron know he'd dome something at least halfway useful upon arriving on this stupid little planet. It was the noise that the small organic emitted though that caught his attention. He sounded like he was laughing.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Sam asked in between breaths of laughter. "Where the hell did you get dumb stubby from? Shit what does that even mean?" Sam laughed for a few more seconds before a series of harsh coughs tore through his throat. He could feel Optimus' worry and a very slight sense of amusement through the bond. Sam offered Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet a shaky smile from where he hung upside down. He began wondering how much longer it would be until he was dropped or they decided to play hacky sack with him. He hated being tossed around.

"What should we do Optimus?" Ratchet asked from his place beside his commander. Optimus thought for a moment.

"I'm not quite sure Ratchet. I have no doubt that we could get him back without hurting him but I'm actually quite tempted to leave him be." Ratchet and Ironhide looked at him as if he had lost it. Ironhide was the first to voice his opinion.

"Are you out of your processor Optimus?" A low chuckle escaped before Optimus could stop it. "Have you ever seen Sam ask somebody to do something or help him in some way?" Ironhide raised an optic ridged while Ratchet shuttered his own.

"Yes." Ironhide answered.

"How many have ever not done what he asked of them." It was Ratchet who answered this time.

"As far as I'm aware none." Optimus nodded.

"There are times I think Sam has better negotiating skills than even our best. Lets see how this goes for now. While Sam can't talk his way out of trouble with Megatron I get the feeling that these two will be almost too easy."

"Do you really have that much faith in his skills Optimus?" ratchet asked as he shifted from foot to foot. He didn't like not taking any action. He wanted to get this slagging fight over with so they could get out of here and get Sam to the nearest Doctors Office or Hospital. He could tell by looking at the boy that he was going to be sick. It looked like they'd have to postpone the meeting until he was well. It was either that or he give the president and everyone else at the meeting a severe cold.

"Yes, Ratchet I have that much faith in him. He did after all talk Simmons into helping him before."

"You have a point Prime." Ironhide mumbled.

"True." Ratchet couldn't help but agree. If you could talk Simmons into doing something that didn't revolve around whatever job NEST's top dogs had him doing at that moment you were already a better negotiator than most. Optimus merely nodded at his comrades acknowledgements. Right now he was focused on one thing and one thing only and that thing was the human being held in Skywarps claws. It had been Sam's amusement that had caused his sudden focus. He hadn't really been paying attention to what the two Cons in front of him had been saying but his processor automatically replayed the last few seconds and he found that his thoughts mirrored Sam's quite a bit.

Where had Thundercracker gotten the phrase dumb stubby? His amusement turned to worry as Sam let out several lung rattling coughs. They needed to get him to a doctor and fast. Optimus sent a silent signal to both Ironhide and Ratchet. They couldn't wait for Sam to talk his way out of this. They had to do this right or maybe all they really did need to do was wait. Skywarp and Thundercracker were argueing over why exactly to do with Sam. While Skywarp wanted to use him as something Thundercracker wanted him to put Sam down so they could get back to fighting. they seemed to come to a decision a moment later though it was both what they wanted and didn't want. Sam let out a startled yell as Skywarp tossed the boy in the air.

Optimus lunged forward in order to catch the falling human but something snagged the boy out of the air before he managed to get close enough to touch him. How had they not herd him show up or at least sensed him coming. Starscream.

"What have we here?" Starscream asked as he held Sam in clawed fingers. Sam himself could only gulp as he looked into lava red optics. He'd screwed himself over that was for sure. He thought about Starscream earlier and new here the creep was.

"Put him down Starscream?" Optimus' voice seemed to boom as he yelled at the seeker. He couldn't let him take Sam. "Starscream turned to look at Optimus and the others from where he hovered in the air.

"I don't think I will Prime. You see I've managed to catch myself quite a prize. One I'm sure Lord Megatron would be more than happy to receive." The last thing Sam was even aware of was the pure terror that radiated from Optimus' end of the bond before a sound akin to a sonic boom filled his ears and after a few seconds Optimus was gone. The exhaustion that had been chased away before came back with a vengeance and before he was even aware of what was really going on his world faded.

Shock was the only word that could describe what he felt at the moment. There had been no fight and barley an exchanging of words before the cons had moved. In an instant Skywarp and Thundercracker had taken to the air. Seconds after that all three of them were gone and they had taken Sam with them.

oOo

Does this chapter seem rushed to you? It kinda does to me but I wasn't really sure how to get what I wanted down but I tried and I'm not too dissapointed in this. I am however very happy about one thing. I got to use dumb stubby in a chapter. So ya I'm happy. I hope to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a dance in his head and he hadn't been invited. He wasn't sure if that should bother him or not. The fact that it was his head and he wasn't allowed in. All the doors and windows had been locked and no one could hear his desperate pounding as he banged his fists on the door and begged to be let back in so he could think about something other than what was absolutely necessary.

Seriously, it was a well known fact that you actually didn't have to remind your body to breath but for some reason the only thought that seemed to make it through his mind was a steady reminder to breath and even that seemed hard to do. Every breath seemed to rattle not only his lungs but his whole body and it really was beginning to hurt. And here he was stuck outside of his own mind unable to get inside and hide from the growing pain that radiated throughout his body.

That and he wanted to get away from the cold of the snow that was drifting down and soaking him to the bone as he stood shivering locked outside. He hadn't even known that it was possible for it to snow in his head but apparently it was. He wished it would stop or the people inside his mind would just let him the hell in. He was tired of the pain and the cold. Hell, he wasn't even sure how long he had been like this and everything that had happened before was all foggy.

All he could really remember was cold and fear. The cold had come from water but for the life of him he couldn't remember where the fear had come from. All he knew was that something bad had happened either to him or someone he knows. All he knows is that there's a reason to worry and worry he shall. He'll worry about being locked outside and in the falling snow and about the voices that join him every once in awhile. Sometimes the voices ring of familiar and he could swear that he's heard them before and other times he knows that he's heard them before and something deep inside of his being screams. He can't tell if it's one of joy or fear.

He's not quite sure he really wants to know. The answer to that question might be something that he doesn't like. And there's nothing more he fears than that answer he won't like. Something in him knows that if he doesn't like him than its not good for him at all but is he really in such good shape right now. Trapped outside of his own mind with the only way out being the path that leads to the waking world and a revelation of where he is and what's been going on in the world around him. A light voice fills his ears and he can tell by the almost hiss in the voice that he shouldn't open his eyes just yet for the fog in his head had cleared just a bit.

He remembers why he should worry now. Because the voices around him aren't the deep baritone's that he loves but a sound that makes his very soul shake. He isn't with the Autobots anymore but the Decepticons. And too make matters all the worse Megatron's in the room. He knews that he isn't going to open his eyes. He dosn't want to open his eyes and see the nightmare that surrounds him in the waking world.

December 20

Three days. Sam had been gone for three days and so far they hadn't found the tiniest trace of the boy. And with every day that passed the chances of finding Sam alive slimmed. The only thing that was keeping him from going fritzy was the fact that their fragile little bond had yet to break.

So long as the bond remained then their was hope. Optimus Prime had too keep telling himself that or he really was going to go on a major fritz. As of the last few hours it was the only thing that keep him going though he was quite sure that Ratchet would be on him soon about stopping to recharge. Usually he didn't need to for about four day's, being as big as he was had its advantages, but he'd been running himself hard the past few days. He wasn't a fool.

He knew what his brother was likely to do to Sam and he didn't like it or the fact that it was Sam that it was going to happen to. But his brother had one of the best sources of Autobot Intel available and he'd use it and Sam would refuse and then the torture would begin. There was no doubt in his processor that his brother would torture Sam and feel nothing about it. It wouldn't bother his brother at all.

There was some comfort to be found in the fact that most of the others were out looking as well. Ratchet, Ironhide, Jolt, Sideswipe, Lennox, and Epps were all looking. Bumblebee, Arcee, Chromia, and the twins were all playing guard to several of their human friends. Bumblebee hadn't been happy at all when he had denied the mech the right to look for his human charge but the yellow bot hadn't been able to argue after he told him that he needed to stay in Tranquility in order to help Chromia and Arcee protect the families that were there.

The twins were keeping an eye on both Leo, who had stayed at school, and Simmons, who had gone to visit his mother for the holidays. They reported in when ever they remembered too but more often than not someone had to call in and check in on them. Things right now weren't looking too good for Sam. Optimus knew that they wouldn't be allowed to search for long. The government would send them back to hunting down Decepticons in a few more days and then there would be no hope. And no matter what the others told him he knew that Sam's current situation was all his fault.

He'd been the one that had wanted to see if Sam could talk his way out of a hostage situation with Skywarp and Thundercracker ,who were two of the least dangerous Con's he knew of, but he hadn't expected Starscream to show up. It was then that he had realized his little challenge more than likely wasn't going to end well and it hadn't. Now Sam was gone and they were no closer to finding him than they had been three days ago right after the boy had disappeared.

Things he feared were going to downhill very fast very soon. He knew that the human's government wouldn't take Sam's situation and it would be worse if they couldn't find him or they found him dead. Optimus prayed that that wouldn't happen. For know that was all he could do. Pray. Pray and search.

ooo

Lennox sighed as he sipped on the coffee in his hand while he waited for the woman in front of him to pay for her gas and get out of his way so he could pay for his drink. Ironhide had down right refused to go any farther until he had taken a quick break to stretch his legs and empty his bladder. It hadn't taken Will long to agree. There was no way in hell he was going to argue with the Autobot not when he knew that he really needed a chance to do both things.

He hated to stop looking but he had promised himself it would be a quick stop but the woman in front of him was complicating things quite a bit by taking her time and paying with change. Most of it unrolled and by the looks of it they were pennies. Will ground his teeth together as he tried and failed to will the woman in front of him to count just a little bit faster. He didn't have time to stand here and wait for her to finish. He needed to get going so that him and Ironhide could continue looking for Sam.

He hadn't realized until three days ago that the kid was almost like a brother to him. He hadn't really gotten the chance to know Sam after Mission City but that had changed after the battle in Egypt. He liked Sam. Hell most of his team did and he couldn't really blame them. There was just something about Sam that pulled you to him. He didn't know what it was but he was damned determined to figure out what that something seemed to be. Sam was bright for lack of a better word.

There was something about him that seemed to make you relax no matter how bad the situation. The fact that he had a mouth that seemed to be smarter than most only seemed to help. Sam almost always had a verbal jab ready for anyone who dared insult or tease him. Sam was witty and he liked that. Most of the people he worked with were far to serious all the time. Will knew that they had a job that required that they be serious most of the time but damn he swore that most of the people he worked with didn't even know how to smile.

Having Sam at the base when he'd come by to visit was always a breath of fresh air. Epps liked the kid just as much as he did when he thought about it and both of them tended to worry about his safety. He'd been terrified when he'd heard that Sam had been snatched by Starscream. He had seen the look of terror that had crossed Epps' face and he knew that a similar look had crossed his own.

Now three days had passed and they hadn't found squat. Finding Sam was going to be like trying to find a needle in a freshly cut hay field. He vaguely wondered how Sam's parents were doing. He knew that they probably weren't doing to well but he hoped that they had agreed not to start looking. They couldn't risk too much attention being focused on their search.

The last thing they needed to do was alert the Decepticons of the fact that they were looking. He knew it wasn't easy for them. The thought of Annabelle in Sam's situation completely terrified him and he knew that Epps felt the same way. For now all they could do was hope and look. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Will noticed that the woman in front of him had finished paying for her gas.

Thanking God he stepped forward and paid for his drink almost running out the door as soon as he'd been handed his change and making his way towards Ironhide. They had work to do.

Ooo

Megatron growled as he watched Shockwave move around the prone form of the human laying on the table in front of him. How he hated this boy. His only desire was to kill him in the most painful way he could devise. Unfortunately he couldn't do that at least not yet. First he had some very valuable information to pry from his head. This boy was close to the Autobots and his brother.

It was very likely that he knew much about them and he wanted every drop of information that he could get before he killed the boy. It would be a slow and painful death. One that he would drag on as long as possible. He wanted to hear the boy beg for his own death and even then he wouldn't kill him.

Megatron growled as blood red optics watched the purple scientist work. He'd agreed to let Shockwave study the boy for a few days. He had found the boys arriving condition quite fascinating and wanted to know more about it. Megatron knew that Shockwave was planning something but he didn't ask what yet. The scientist never revealed something before it was time and more often than not it was worth the wait.

"Well?" Megatron growled as Shockwave turned to face him. One golden optic shuttered before the scientist began speaking.

"He's conscious in a way at least enough for a probe worm to work. Chances are he'll be fully conscious very soon."

"Good. I want to know everything that little insect knows about the Autobots." Shockwave bowed slightly as he moved off to the side of his lab and started going through a series of glass containers. Each one containing a probe worm of a different size.

"Of course my lord."

Sam's eyes forced themselves open as his mind was thrust into full consciousness. There was something trying to crawl up his through his head or at least it felt like there was. Memory clashed with the present and he realized that what was happening now had happened before. The only difference was that this time the thing that was wiggling its way up towards his brain was small enough to not trigger his gag reflex. Still Sam couldn't help the violent coughs that tore through his body after his first attempt to take a deep breath. Every cough forced a wave of pain through his body and soon he had rolled from his back and onto his side in an attempt to lessen the pain.

Trying to breathe and cough at the same time didn't work very well. At least it distracted him from the worm thing that was currently in his head. As soon as his thoughts went from his aching lungs to the thing playing in his head Sam felt like he was going to be ill. Thankfully he managed to keep from puking up his guts on the table he was laying on. He doubted that that would have gone over well with Megatron and the other mech that was in the room with him. Scratch that last thought. There was no way in hell that him getting sick and pucking on the table he was laying on would go over well.

With his luck Megatron would probably growl call him an insect and kill him. Sam wondered that if he clenched his eyes closed hard enough and pretended that he wasn't where he was at the moment if he would open his eyes and be somewhere else. Probably not.

The urge to cough hit him again and nt wanting to feel the pain that came with the motion Sam fought the urge with all of his available strength. He failed but thankfully he only coughed once and that cough freed the probe worm that had been looking around in his head. Sam watched as the little creature wiggled it's way towards the large purple mech that was standing closest to him. Megatron himself was standing on the far side of the room watching his with a look of pure disgust in his lava red optics. If either mech had said anything in the past few minutes that he'd been fully awake he hadn't herd it. Even now he wasn't really paying enough attention to know what they were saying.

It took him a minute or so to realize that while they were talking he himself couldn't understand what they were saying. They were speaking to each other in a series of clicks and whistles that he knew was Cybertronian. They were standing in front of a large computer and the purple mech had the worm he'd just spat out in one of his large hands. The worm was twisting and turning in that large hand as if it was some sort of pet. It seemed quite happy to be there if Sam cared to think about it any further. Not that he did. Sam watched with blurry eyes as the Decepticons in front of him stood in front of the computer and the large purple mech put the worm into some sort of tube.

What happened to the worm after that Sam didn't know because he was too busy watching the screen between the two mechs. It was just like before. Scenes from his life flashed across the screen. This time though something was strange. Last time there had been brief slashes of the Autobots in between large groups of other memories. This time all he saw of them were their holoforms and those for all Megatron knew were just other people in his life. From what he could tell any real information on the Autobots, such as the location of their base, was missing. Sam smiled. Megatron had wanted information on the Autobots and he hadn't gotten it. Sam knew that the warlord was going to be mad but he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was that he was keeping his friends safe. Keeping Optimus safe.

Thinking about the large Autobot caused something in Sam to reach out to the bond between them. Maybe with a little bit of luck Optimus was close enough for their bond to work. The pain and despair that ran through him when he tried and failed to reach the Autobot leader was great.

He'd been able to stay ao calm at fist because of the bond but now that he knew it wouldn't be of any help the first real trickle of terror began to form in his gut. It didn't help that Megatron bellowed a furious roar a few moments later. Sam forced his eyes shut as the sound of heavy footsteps ran in his ears. He knew that Megatron was coming his way. For the first time Sam wondered if he would survive his stay with the Decepticons. He doubted it severely.

Ooo

He was mad. No. He was more than mad he was furious. The probe worm hadn't worked this time. They hadn't gotten even a scrap of information about the Autobots and where their new base was located. There was something about the human boy that didn't seem right in his processor. Nothing about him made any sense from the fact that the worm had failed its mission to find information to the fast that he was still alive after the events with his former master.

They boy had died when he'd shot him. Megatron knew he had he'd watched as the electrical signals in his body died but here he was alive. Megatron growled as he stopped at the edge of Shockwaves examination table. His shadow covered the small human.

"Are you scared fleshling because if you aren't then I can fix that swiftly. By the time I'm finished with you you'll be wishing for death but even then you won't get it." One large metal hand banged down upon the table next to Sam's still form.

Sam cringed as the noise sent a sharp pain through his head. Claws tore into the sleek metal surface of the table as Megatron unclenched his fist and drug his fingers into the shining metal. Shockwave started to make a noise of protest but stopped when the Decepticon lord threw him a dirty look. Shockwave knew better than to interfere with Megatron when he was like this. It would be best to wait until Megatron was calmer and of his right processor set.

"Look at me when I speak to you boy." Megatron snarled as his claws dug deeper into the table. Sam cringed and going against all the good sense in his head that was telling him not to he opened his eyes. Even though he had opened his eyes some still sane part of him refused to let them move so that he was looking at Megatron. Instead his eyes stayed fixed on the claws embedded in the table and the promise of pain that they held. Megatron stood silent for a moment before pulling his claws from the table and moving to pick Sam up by the leg. Sam knew better than to try and run.

He was trapped on the table and even if he were able to get away from Megatron's claws the jump from tabletop to the floor would do more bodily harm than he cared for. The air rushed past him as he was held up to optic level. Now he had no choice but to look into Megatron's optics. Brown met red and Sam had to fight down the urge to gulp.

"Tell me where the base is boy and I may kill you quickly." Sam blinked not quite sure how he wanted to phrase his response. Surly Megatron knew that he'd never betray the Autobots. That wasn't even option in his mind. There was no thinking to it. It was just something that hew couldn't do. Megatron waited for the human in his grasp to reply.

This little insect had to have enough sense to know that the future ahead of him wasn't going to be a good one and a quick death would be preferable to the torture he had planned. Sam licked his lips and took a deep breath before he made his reply. He needed the extra moment to steel himself for what he was about to do.

"Go to hell."

Megatron growled low in his vocal processor. Before opening his mouth to reveal serrated teeth. Sam had the feeling that he was being sneered at.

"Not a wise choice fleshling." it was the closest thing to a warning Sam had before the hand holding his right leg closed tighter and every one of Megatron's fingers seemed to twist in a different direction. Sam couldn't stop his scream of pain in time as he felt the bone in his leg break in more than one place.

Authors note

Sorry for the wait people. But I was doing NaNoWriMo in November and well needless to say I didn't quite make it but I was only sixteen thousand words or so short and of that I am very proud. Last year I only managed to do like two thousand words. This chapter was a pain. It wasn't hard to write or anything it's just that my first version got deleted and then my poor old computer went caput and I lost what I had done of this chapter and a few other things. One an almost finished chapter for a FullMetal Alchemist story. Ya you have to understand that in order to shut down my old computer you had to wait until the screen went black and then push the power button for it to go off. Well I pushed it a little too soon and it screwed up a security file (or maybe it was just waiting for a good time to die) and now It won't boot up no matter what I do. Luckily for you guys I gat a laptop for Christmas.(my mom hid it in the living room closet and made me look for it.) sadly we still don't have the internet at my house so I stuck mooching the internet off of my friend. I'm hoping that we get it. Sorry for the long note. I hope you guys like the chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

December 21

Lennox sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. If he went to sleep then there'd be one less person looking for Sam. But damn it all to hell he was tired and Ironhide was being a stubborn pain in the ass and not moving.

At all.

The mech said that they'd keep looking after he got some sleep but he didn't want to sleep. He'd tried and had actually succeeded for a few minutes. Then he'd dreamed of Egypt and of watching Sam die and he hadn't been able to close his eyes again after that. He knew that if he went back to sleep he'd watch Sam die again. It wasn't something that he really wanted to see again. Sam's death had been something he'd tried not to focus on after Egypt.

The past Primes had brought him back and the kid had had it hard enough with everyone looking at him like he was going to drop over dead. But now all he seemed to be able to think of was the possibility of finding Sam dead. He hoped to god that it didn't come to that. He knew that the chances of finding Sam alive were slim and even if they did find him alive he shuddered to think about the state the boy would be in. he new that the Decepticons wouldn't be kind to Sam, Megatron especially.

He didn't know what to do but right now sleeping didn't seem to be it. He wondered if Ironhide was recharging. It seemed possible. Seeing how he was awake and the mech hadn't said anything to him about being awake and not asleep. Then again Ironhide preferred action to talking. Lennox wished he had another cup of coffee. Minus the woman paying with pennies this time.

Maybe if he focused on something other than Sam for awhile he'd be able to get some sleep. The faster he went to sleep the sooner they could get back to looking. With a soft sigh Lennox leaned back against Ironhide's drivers side seat trying to get a least a little bit comfortable. Not that getting comfortable was a hard thing to do. No, it was getting Sam out of his head that was the hard thing to do because it seemed that no matter what he thought about his thoughts still seemed to come back around to Sam. he just couldn't get Sam out of his head no matter what he did.

He was half tempted to start beating his head against Ironhide's dash. Not that it would do anything other than give him a headache and wake up Ironhide. Lennox sighed and scrubbed at his face with a hand. He needed to pee. Lennox was only slightly frustrated by this newest occurrence that his body decided to throw at him. Lennox made a frustrated sound as he reached for the handle to the door closest to him. Thankfully it was unlocked. Ironhide had probably foreseen the fact that he might need to piss sometime during the night and left it open for him. Ironhide's door didn't so much as creak as it opened. Lennox stepped out and down from the large truck and made his way towards a small cluster of tree's not far away.

The cold winter air bit at his exposed skin causing the man to shiver. The sound of the wind whipping through trees was the only noise he could hear. Even after he was through relieving himself Lennox stood where he was. He was in no hurry to get back into Ironhide's cad anytime soon despite the cold night air. Lennox's breath condensed in front of him and gave the man the appearance that he was smoking. Light brown eyes swept across the night sky. The moon was almost full and the stars shone clear in the night sky. If circumstances had been different he probably would have enjoyed the view.

Lennox jumped and shouted when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning he came face to face with Ironhide's holoform avatar. Light blue eyes stared into his own.

"Lennox?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack Ironhide." Ironhide snorted as if amused.

"Why are you standing out here in the cold?" Lennox blinked. Leave it to Ironhide to go straight to the point and not apologize for scaring the shit out of him.

"Just thinking is all." Lennox replied. He didn't quite feel like rambling to Ironhide quite yet. Maybe in the light of day but not in the dark of night even though the moon was full and bright. Ironhide watched the Major for a moment before deciding to let his friend have his peace for the moment. He'd pry it out of the human when he'd had more than seventeen minutes of sleep.

"I'm just as worried about Sam as you are but standing out here in the cold isn't going to help him." Or maybe he wouldn't. Lennox huffed and clenched his fists. He wasn't mad just frustrated.

"Me sleeping isn't going to help him either. Damn it Ironhide you know as well as I do that with every passing second the chances of us finding him alive drop. You know as well as I do how much Megatron hates Sam." Lennox wasn't yelling yet but chances were he would be soon. Ironhide growled low in his throat.

"You think I don't know that. I was there when Megatron killed him in Egypt, Lennox. I remember thinking that I had just lost another friend barley two days after I'd lost the first one." Ironhide's voice was a low growl. Lennox knew that had Ironhide been in his bipedal form he would have taken a step back from the weapons expert. Lennox's frustration was vanishing as quickly as it had arisen.

"I know you were there Ironhide and I'm sorry I raised my voice but I can't stand doing nothing when we could be looking. I can't loose another friend like I lost Fig." The major's voice was quite and a hint of sorrow had crept into it.

" Who's Fig, Major?" Ironhide asked because he had never heard Lennox or Epps mention this man at least not when he was within audio range. Lennox sighed and answered.

"He was a member of my unit back in Qatar. He was injured by Scorponok when we were trying to find a way to get Blackout's pic to the higher ups. He died on the way back to the U.S.." Fishing in his pockets as he finished his sentence Lennox pulled out a silver chain with a St. Christopher's medallion on the end of it.

"This was his. His wife told me to keep it because he gave it to me before he died when I promised him that I wouldn't let the Cons win. I can't sit around knowing that Sam could die and I didn't do everything in my power to prevent it."

Ooo

He wasn't sure how much time had passed and truthfully he didn't really care. All he wanted was for his leg to stop hurting. Well his leg and his throat. Megatron had left him alone after he'd broken his leg but the purple mech, Shockwave, hadn't. The last thing he could really remember was having the mech force some sort of liquid down his throat. He'd had no choice but to swallow it and he wished that he hadn't. Whatever it was had burned like acid or bleach all the way down and it still burned. The only difference was that the burning feeling had spread throughout his whole body. But compared to the pain of his leg it wasn't that bad for it was his leg that hurt the most. Some part of him was thankful that he didn't seem to have the strength to lift up his head in order to see his damaged leg.

Well what he could see through the tears in his pants anyways. At least he wasn't laying on the cold examination table in Shockwave's lab anymore. Now he lay on the bottom of a cage. The bars glowed a pale blue filling the small space with an eerie glow. So far as he knew he was all alone in whatever place he was in though every once in awhile he'd hear someone walk down the area in front of his cage. The mech came every so often to be sure that he hadn't managed to escape.

He wouldn't have tried even if he was in the shape to do so. He knew that it would be almost impossible for him to get out of the base without some sort of assistance. The chances of any Decepticon coming to his rescue extremely low. The only one that would possibly do it would be Starscream but something in Sam's gut told him that the Decepticon Sic knew better than to try and help him. Megatron would probably kill the other mech on the spot for even considering it. All he could do was hope that Optimus and the others found him. Sam wished he could do something to help the Autobots in their search but there was nothing he could do but wait. He couldn't even keep enough focus to try the bond he shared with Optimus.

Every time he tried a sharp bolt of pain would run throughout his skull and he'd stopped trying when the pain had become too much for him to handle. He didn't want to sink back into his mind like he had before. There was something about that state of mind that scared him. It made him think about when he'd first started seeing the symbols and the voices that had joined them after Optimus' death. Even now months after his memory of all the events were still blurry. It wasn't that he couldn't remember them, because he could, it was just that when he thought about it the memories seemed distorted.

It was almost like getting more than one view of the exact same thing from exactly the same place. It made it seem like he had relived the same events over and over again several times and all the memories were fighting for a place in his head. Hell, even thinking about his head made the urge to sink aback into his earlier state of mind more desirable. But he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to go back to that cold place where he couldn't get to his thoughts or hide from his pain because he sure that if he spends too much time in that place he'll be trapped there. No matter how nice the thought of getting away from his pain is he can't risk getting trapped in his own head.

Sam's eyes shift from their place on the ceiling above him to the cage door as loud footsteps sound down the area outside of the cage. It seemed that his checker was coming back to see if he'd tried to escape. Megatron didn't seem to be taking any chances on him getting out before he has the chance to kill him. It was almost funny that for some reason the thought of dieing doesn't really scare him. Not even a death at Megatron's claws scares him anymore.

The only thing he feared was losing those he loved or betraying the Autobots. Sam knew that even if he were to tell the Decepticons everything he knows about the Autobots and they found out about it he'd be forgiven. But he doesn't want to tell and some small part of him remembers that for some odd reason Shockwave's probe worm couldn't get the information out of his head. He doesn't know why it didn't work because for all intents and purposes it should have.

His brain shouldn't have been able to hide that all to vital information from such advanced technology. The biggest question now though was… Why? Why had it failed and would it fail if they tried again. All Sam could really do was lay in the semi darkness and wonder. Wonder about why the probe had failed and about what was going to happen. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to any of his question or if any of his questions would be answered. For now all he could do was wait for what was to come and hope that through some miracle that the Decepticons didn't find out anything about the Autobots. And if they did he hoped that it wouldn't be him who gave that information.

The darkness around Sam was thick and heavy. The only light came from the glowing blue doors to his cage and from a pair of red optics that watched him with a mixture of extreme need and pity. For unknown to Sam he had an ally amongst the Decepticon forces. One that was willing to help him no matter the cost. All he had to do was wait until the time was right.

Ooo

Snow fell in gentle waves across the empty fields. A layer of white that was only broken by the occasional animal track. The wind sang a soft and beautiful melody as it carried the snow. It was a beautiful night despite the cold. One where everything seemed at peace with itself. This was the type of night that not long ago Optimus would have enjoyed. It was an example of Earth's own natural type of beauty but unfortunately he couldn't bring himself to see it.

He didn't seem to notice much anymore. It had only been four days and yet it felt like forever. Every second seemed to drag on and on in a never ending cycle and nothing could break it. It was the exact opposite of what he felt when Sam was near. When he was with Sam time seemed to speed by with nothing to slow it down. He hated it. He hated everything that being separated from Sam was doing to him. Things had changed drastically for him over the past four days. Nothing seemed important anymore not with Sam gone. He knew that he couldn't keep living like this for long not when he had to lead the Autobots. He hadn't known that the bond between him and Sam had been so strong. He'd seen many bonds in his lifetime from the bonds shared by twins, brothers and of course Sparkbonds.

Then there was the bond he had with Sam. He knew that the bond had something to do with the Matrix and the past Primes but no one seemed to be able to figure out what kind of bond they had. The bond between them was something that no earthbound transformers had ever seen before. But still he hadn't expected the bond to affect him like this or maybe it had nothing to do with the bond. Maybe it had something to do with his own feeling for the boy. He had always had a strange fondness for Sam. At first he had simply thought that it was a kind of fatherly pride, like what he felt for Bumblebee, but after Egypt things had changed. He hadn't even realized that they had been and by the time he was able to it had been too late to change them back. Not that he was sure he would even if he could.

What he felt for Sam was something that he couldn't ever remember feeling for any other of his kind before. He supposed that what he felt for Sam was love but he also had no way of knowing for he'd never felt anything like that before. And he knew that Sam felt the same about him. But Sam had also loved Mikaela first and he had wondered at one time that if Mikaela had never cheated on Sam if they would even be together. He knew better now though. The love Sam had for Mikaela had been different than what Sam felt for him. Mikaela had been a childhood love.

Someone that Sam had loved in a way that one who has never known true love felt it. But Optimus knew that Sam loved him in a different way. The way Sam loved him was simple and pure. It was a true love. A spark and soul deep love. It was something that Optimus had never expected to find on his own planet least of all Earth but surprise surprise he had and with a human no less. At first he had wondered how it had happened but now he really didn't care.

He had no childish illusions of a happy life. The events that were currently taking place were proof that the relationship he shared with Sam wouldn't be an easy one. There would always be some sort of threat. Whither it was from Megatron, other humans, or his own mechs, Optimus knew that there were those among his team that wouldn't take to the idea of his having a relationship with a human. While Optimus knew that the humans themselves posed a very small threat and the members of his team that did object wouldn't do any physical damage to Sam, there were some insults guaranteed to come from certain bots that would remain nameless, it was Megatron that worried him the most.

Then again Megatron was always the one he had worried about the most. His brother hated humans for just being alive and Optimus knew that he hated Sam more than any other except for him. He dreaded to think about what would happen to Sam if Megatron found out about the bond that they shared. Things would become so much worse than they already were. He knew that Megatron wouldn't take the fact that it might be possible for humans and transformers to bond well. Chances were his brother and his soldiers would start killing off the human race without bothering to hide the fact that they were doing it. He wouldn't settle for turning them into slaves if it was possible for all humans and transformers to do what he and Sam had done. It would be the end of the human race for sure and more than likely every other living thing on the planet as well. That was something he couldn't even chance happening. Optimus' engine rumbled as he pulled himself out of the light recharge his body had been in.

Ratchet wouldn't be happy to know that he hadn't rested properly or gotten enough rest but it was a risk that he'd have to take. He couldn't stand the thought of stopping for more than a few hours. He knew that some of the others seemed to be having the same problem that he was having.

So he wouldn't be the only one getting in trouble for not getting the proper amount of rest. Lennox in particular was having trouble stopping to rest, this had been reported by Ironhide not long ago when they'd started looking again. But right now it was time for him to get going again. Pulling off of the side of the road where he had been resting no one was awake in order to see the large semi driving through the newly fallen snow. If someone were to look later the only evidence left by the truck would have been covered by the snow that was still falling.

Ooo

Megatron growled in frustration as he paced back and forth inside his personal chamber. Things weren't going as well as he had planed. Thought the capture of the human insect that had killed him had been a pleasant surprise he was none the wiser about the whereabouts of the Autobot's base or anything about the Autobots in general. For some reason the probe worm hadn't worked on the boy, that was something that required further investigation, and he knew that this human would be hard to break. He wasn't a fool. His brother had the annoying ability to inspire a great deal of loyalty among lesser beings.

Perhaps he just leave the boy to Shockwave. The large purple scientist was sire to be able to come up with proper tortures while devising new ways of taking out the human insects. For it was the humans that currently proposed the biggest problem. While he had little regard for the spices as a whole he knew that they were becoming a very big problem. For it was the presence of the little insects that were helping the Autobots keep their lead in the war. In the last battle he had lost thirteen of his mechs while one Autobot and no humans had lost their lives.

With the humans help his brothers troops were able to take down his soldiers with an unnerving type of ease. As much as he hated to admit it they posed a threat and it was possible that he'd lose the war because of them. There were so many of the little insects that they could kill all of those working with his brother and in a matter of days the same number that they had killed would be back.

If he wanted to win this war then he needed to get rid of this little problem and get rid of it quickly. Perhaps he'd be able to make an example out of his brothers little pet. With a growl of self satisfaction Megatron stopped pacing and turned towards the rooms exit. He had work to do and things to plan.

Ooo

If silence could have echoed he was sure that it would have as he stood in the shadows. Pale blue light from the active cage in front of him cast eerie shadows across his armor. He wished more than anything that he could help the little human laying in the cage in front of him but he couldn't. Not that he wasn't going to but the time wasn't right yet. If he moved now both of them would be in danger and that was something he didn't want. For now they'd both have to wait until the time was right. With some luck from Primus that time would be soon.

Ooo Author's note ooO

Yay new chapters finished. I hope you don't mind the lack of talking or the kinda lack of action. I'm actually going to try and pick that up soon. I very happy with my word count. I used to try and do at least 2000 words per chapter but now I'm going to try and do at least 3000 words per chapter. Who knows I may try for 4000 before too long. Well maybe with my next story I'll try to do 4000 for now I happy with 3000. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon but it's been snowing so I may not be able too.

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam wondered if the world around him would ever settle or maybe it was him that was moving. Hell, at this point maybe he'd just lost his mind. He didn't know and he really didn't care. He was feeling fairly good at the moment given his current situation. Though that had more to do with the fact that his leg and throat had finally gone completely numb and the fire that had been running laps through out his body had been reduced to a very dull warmth. He hadn't felt this good in days. He was neither hot nor cold and he didn't feel very tired but he was bored.

Then again considering his situation he was very well off indeed because he knew that things could change very quickly at any given moment. He'd tried to hum a little a few hours before but had stopped. It wasn't that it hurt his throat or anything, for he hadn't had much feeling there for awhile, it had been the sound that had bothered him. Something about the sound of his humming had bothered him. He knew he didn't have much of a singing voice, though he'd heard much worse, but there had been something off. He couldn't quite place it but it almost seemed like his humming should have sounded different.

It was like there was a tone missing and that single missing tone made his humming sound wrong. He could almost grasp that missing tone but every time he tried he could feel his mind slipping back down into that place he had no desire to be. Back into the snowy landscape of his mind. He had no desire to see that place again so long as he was able. That place scared him and would probably always scare him. Sam was half surprised that he didn't slip back into that cold and lonely place whenever he went to sleep. Maybe there was a difference in slipping there willingly and going to sleep.

Now that he thought about it there was a difference in what he saw when sleeping and when he was stuck in his own head. Sleeping was safer. When he was asleep there wasn't the chance of him getting stuck there because all he had to do in order to get out was wake up. That and when he was asleep there was never any snow or cold. Instead there was a warmth and white light all around him. The place he saw in his dreams was familiar and, though it bothered him slightly to think of it that way, inviting.

There was something or someone there that was always ready to great him with open arms. Then there were the voices. Always the voices but now when they spoke he could only understand a few words. But he knew that he should be able to understand what they were saying it was just that for some reason the meanings to the words refused to come to him.

He felt the same way listening to them talk that he had felt when he'd listened to his parents talk when he was younger and had only understood part of what they were saying because they were using big words that he hadn't learned yet. Those voices gave him that feeling but on a much bigger scale. Compared to them he was nothing but an insignificant speck in the universe. These were things that had been around for far longer than he had been alive and would live much longer than he would.

Time would end and begin again before these beings fell. Perhaps he was hearing the voices of gods. Maybe they weren't gods at all but just long lived beings that seemed to have deemed it necessary to reach out and speak to his of all people. Why did they want him and not someone else more deserving? For there were others who would do better than he would and chances are they would be able to do it right the first time. How was it that he kept finding himself in the same situation with voices? First there had been the voices that he'd heard when the heart of a world had been held in his hands.

Then there were the voices that had reached out to speak to him and show him the symbols that had been meant to be a warning about the Fallen returning. Now there were the voices that whispered to him in his dreams. If they wanted something from him they'd chosen a really crappy time to try and get it. Didn't the voices know about his current situation with the Megatron and his ilk. Maybe the voices knew and just didn't care about what was going on around him.

Well if they knew then they sucked big time. What with bothering him when he was stuck where he was with a very slim chance of survival. The voices needed to find a new messenger or maybe he just needed to try and listen to what they were saying better. Hell, with his luck the voices in his dreams were probably just a sign that he was finally loosing his fucking mind.

Sam lay still on the bottom of his cage his mind running circles about the one subject that seemed safe to think about without his slipping away or becoming majorly depressed. Sam sighed and wished he had someone to talk to in order to help pass the time. He wanted some sort of noise so that he could try and distract himself from his current situation.

Sam's eye's widened a bit in surprise when the sound of loud footsteps coming his way reached his ears. He didn't know who was coming but maybe they'd provide a bit of noise for a few minutes. The growling voice that reached him a few seconds later made him take the thought back however. It figured that when he asked for some sort of noise he'd get Megatron.

Ooo

Fingers tapping out the beat that was currently sounding from his headphones Epps tried his beast to loose himself in the music. Needless to say he was failing to do so. Thankfully he wasn't the only one who was finding hard to not think about the person that he and the others were currently looking for. That was if what Sideswipe had told him about Lennox was true.

Apparently the Major was having an even harder time than he was. Not that what was going on was easy on him either. He liked Sam just as much as any other guy it was just that he had a bit more experience in the loosing loved ones department. He'd lost his little brother not long after he'd been sent overseas to a drunk driver. He hadn't even been allowed to go to the funeral. It hurt then and it still hurt now just not as badly. He'd had a good chat with Sideswipe about brothers the day before.

He'd told the mech about Jonathan and in return Sideswipe had told him about Sunstreaker. It was almost strange to think about Sideswipe having a twin that was off in some other galaxy doing lord knew what. He almost hadn't believed the mech at first because he'd thought that they have been kept together like Mudflap and Skids but that hadn't been the case for them. The twins on earth hadn't been old enough to be separated from each other to such an extent or so he'd been told. He hoped that he still be around when Sideswipes brother landed even if the mech did sound like he be a pain in the ass.

Then again his little brother had been a pain in the ass too. Just like Sideswipe's probably would be and Sam often was. Not that Sam did it on purpose, no one on Earth would go through the shit he had went through if they could avoid it, it was just that Sam had really crappy luck. It was funny how much Sam actually reminded him of Jon. At first he'd thought that it was simply his mind playing games with him but it hadn't taken him long to see that he was wrong on that account.

Sam had a very similar personality to what Jon's had been when he'd been alive. Jon had babbled when nervous, swore a lot when scared or worried, and had been one of the kindest people you would ever hope to meat after you got to know him. Fortunately for Jon he'd had a few things Sam hadn't had: like a sense of balance when walking and a good amount of self esteem. Well, he have to take the balance thing about Sam back. Sam had good balance it was the teens tendency to trip over his shoe laces and get tripped up in his pant legs that made it seem like he had bad balance.

No one could figure out why Sam had such low self esteem though. Hell, they'd even asked his parents about it and they hadn't been able to give them an answer. Though there was a theory that had something to do with a guy who had bullied Sam for most of his life. They had never really pushed the subject all that much. Epps sighed and shook his head in annoyance. The main reason he seemed to be doing better than Lennox with the whole 'Sam being kidnapped' situation was because he had been trying his best to focus on anything he could other than the boy in question.

It had been working fairly well up until he had started thinking about his little brother and Sam. Now he was just as worried as Lennox and he was quite sure that he wouldn't be getting much sleep come nightfall now that his mind had wandered over to the forbidden subject and gotten stuck there.

"Damn it." Epps cursed as he stood up and gathered what remained of the food he'd been eating so that he could throw it into the trash can on his way back out to Sideswipe. Cursing at himself as he walked Epps glanced around at the people that had been sitting around him. One woman was looking at him like he'd just taken the Lords name in vain.

The reason for the look was sitting across the table from her, a little girl who had to have been her daughter looked like she'd just heard the most interesting word in the world and would probably end up repeating it until one of her parents busted her butt with a belt or washed her mouth out with soap. Realizing what had happened Epps hurried to get his things thrown away and out to Sideswipe. He was wasting time anyways. They needed to get back to looking for Sam because he rather die than lose another brother when there was a chance that he could be saved. It didn't take long for him to reach the silver car.

The door opened as soon as his hand had touched the handle and he was climbing in seconds later the door closing without a sound. "Lets get going Sides." The only response he got from the Autobot in question was the revving of a powerful engine. Many people that were eating inside of the restaurant stared in shock as they watched a silver car pull neatly out of the parking while going almost fifty miles an hour.

Ooo

"The more you resist the longer you will suffer insect. Just tell me where my brother and his troops are hiding and things will be much better for you."

Sam cringed as he watched Megatron's mouth move. Apparently the mech didn't feel that he needed to be held at eye level. Knowing Megatron it was more likely that he wasn't considered worthy enough to be held that high. So Sam had a very good view of the shark like teeth that filled the Decepticon Lords mouth. As for the 'making things easier' part of the Decepticon lords last sentence Sam knew that he'd simply kill him a bit faster.

It didn't matter if he told Megatron what he wanted to know or not, not that he was planning on telling the mech anything, for even if he did he'd still die. Red optic's watched him as if they were wondering about his reply. Megatron could be patient when he wanted to be and right now was one of those moments though his patience probably wouldn't last very long.

"Well, human what do you have to say?" Megatron growled as he shook the human in his grasp a bit trying to force an answer out of him. Sam blinked and looked at the mech holding him for a moment before taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what he was about to do. He wasn't going to think about the results that were going to come from the action that he was about to take part in.

There was no doubt in his mind that it'd piss the Decepticon off and more than likely he'd end up getting himself hurt but it was worth it. If he was keeping Megatron busy that meant that the Con wasn't going after the Autobots. Optimus and the others were looking for him. He knew they were and he'd do whatever it took to try and keep the Fallen Protectors attention on him and not on them. Even if it meant that he had to get hurt to do it.

"Fuck off. I ain't telling you a god damn thing." As if to make his point even clearer Sam did the one thing he would never have done before this situation. Taking careful aim Sam spat straight into one of Megatron's optics.

"Worthless insect!" Megatron roared in rage as he tossed Sam back into his cage. The impact didn't do any major damage other than leaving Sam somewhat winded. The grayish silver mech rubbed at his optic for a moment as if trying to wipe the spit from it before refocusing his attention on the human laying in the cage slightly stunned. Sam cringed as he tried to regain his breath. Maybe he shouldn't have spat in the giant robots eye.

Now that he actually thought about it what he had just done had actually been a very stupid thing to do but he couldn't change what he had just done and was going to have to live with it. Sure he had wanted to piss Megatron off but it was quite possible that he'd gone way overboard. Megatron looked like he was ready to squish him at any moment.

"Stupid fleshling." Megatron growled. "You should know better than that by now."

It was his only warning. His eyes caught a flash of metal before claws ran down his arm leaving a set of long gashes. They weren't deep enough to be deadly but they would hurt. Megatron snarled as he slammed the door to Sam's cage shut before storming off. His brother little human knew seemed to have the very annoying ability to piss him off without trying.

Not that it really mattered all the little insect was doing was making things harder for himself. When the time came the boy would be willing to tell him everything he knew about the Autobots and when that time finally came there would be nothing left of the human that had bested him far to many times. He would make sure of that.

Ooo

If he had been Ironhide the landscape around him would look vastly different. Luckily for the landscape he wasn't the cannon toting black mech. Bumblebee let out an angry sounding twitter as he drove down a stretch of currently empty highway. He didn't want to be stuck in Tranquility playing guard dog but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Optimus had ordered him to stay and help Arcee and Chromia guard the families of their friends and that was what he was going to do no matter how much he didn't want to. He wanted to be looking for Sam with the others. He didn't care if Sam was in a relationship with Optimus he was the boys guardian and it was his job to keep Sam safe even when he wasn't there to do so. It was his job damn it not Optimus'.

Optimus hadn't done a very good job of keeping Sam safe though when he thought about it chances were that had he been in the same situation he probably wouldn't have done much better but Primus be damned this was Optimus Prime and if he couldn't so it then who could? Optimus never failed in keeping those that were dear to him safe. It didn't matter what the cost was if it meant that he could save even one life then more often than not he'd do it.

There was something that the others weren't telling him about Sam abduction. Some critical piece of information they didn't want to tell him and he knew that it had something to do with why Starscream was able to take Sam away in the first place. Bumblebee hate that the other felt the need to lie to him especially when it came to something about Sam and keeping the boy safe.

Even though they weren't telling him that vital little piece of info he was sure that he was probably better off not knowing. Maybe they were refusing to tell him because they didn't want him to do something stupid (something stupid he would gladly do if it meant getting Sam back) and getting himself hurt or off-lined. He wouldn't be any use to Sam in either state so for now he'd be a good little bot and do as Prime told him. He would stay and protect Sam's family and help watch over the others. Now that he took a moment to process the though it was probably what Sam would have wanted him to do.

Ooo

Sam cringed as he fought the urge to cough and make himself puke. Shockwave had forced that liquid down his throat again the only difference was that this time it didn't burn as much. There was something odd about what he was forced to drink and he could swear that he'd seen it somewhere before but he couldn't place it. Maybe he was just imagining knowing what it was. He didn't know and as the liquid fire began to burn through his veins again he couldn't really bring himself to care.

'_Oh, well_.' Sam thought. '_At least I can't feel the pain in my arm anymore over the burning_.'

That was the only plus that surfaced in his thought as he began to drift off. Had he been willing to move from where Soundwave had placed him he would have noticed that a trickle of blood from his arm was slowly making it's way toward a single pale blue drop of liquid that had landed on the bottom of his cage. As fate would have it he had no will to move from where he had been placed so he never saw what happened when the red and blue met.

Ooo ooo

Sorry for the late update but I haven't been in much of a writing mood. Usually loss of writing mood is what causes me to stop updating for months at a time but with some luck that shouldn't happen this time. I'm fairly happy with this chapter though I wanted to make the parts with Bee and Epps longer and I was going to include more of Sideswipe but that didn't really happen. Eh I'll put more of them in later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

December 23

Judy Witwicky sighed as she looked out of her kitchen window and to the snow covered backyard. Ron was supposed to have shoveled the path earlier that day but he had yet to do it. Judy doubted that he would. Sam was supposed to help him. Though he was doing better than she was at the moment neither one of them were doing very well. The news about Sam's disappearance had hit both of them hard, as hard as it would have hit any other parent in their situation she was sure.

It didn't help that the next day was Christmas Eve and they had been looking forward to spending it together. Judy wiped at her eyes even though the movement didn't affect them in any way, they still stayed red and puffy. She'd cried herself out a few days before but unfortunately the habit of wiping her eyes had yet to go away. When she had first heard the news she had been mad but now all she wanted was to see her baby boy again.

She had blamed the Autobots at first but she knew that they had tried to get him back. They were still trying. The fickle type of joy she felt when she thought about haw many people were out there looking for her son was one of the only things she had to grasp onto at the moment. She hated that they couldn't help look and both she and Ron had ranted and raved at first but they understood that Sam's disappearance was something that couldn't gain a lot of attention or else they'd be forced to stop looking.

That was something that neither one of them wanted to happen if they could avoid it. The Autobots and army soldiers wouldn't give up no matter what happened and neither could they. Beside's she'd had a nice dream the night before well it had started off nice. Judy wasn't sure if it was a sign of things to come or just her worry playing cruel games on her unconscious mind.

It had been Christmas morning and her and Ron had been drinking coffee and waiting for news only to have Sam come walking through the front door. He'd been smiling a happy smile and had hugged them both. She had smiled and cried in joy and hugged him back like she was never going to let him go ever again. He hadn't looked too bad. A few cuts and some bad burses but it wasn't anything life threatening. They had smiled. All of them together as one big happy family.

Ron had smiled and said something that she hadn't paid the least bit of attention to before placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. She had reached out and touched a bruised cheek with a tender hand only for it to come away from his skin cold and bloody. If she had screamed she hadn't been able to hear it. The room around her had dropped away taking everything with it, even Ron, only to turn into a great black abyss. A deep hateful laugh had filled her ears, laughter she could have sworn she knew, but there hadn't been anything there for her to see.

She had looked back down to her bloody hand before turning to look at Sam. What she saw had shaken her to her very core and further. There in front of her stood her baby boy bloody and hurt. For a second it had seemed like he was trying to move towards her but he couldn't move. Heavy chains around his wrists and ankles were keeping him from moving any further than they allowed.

The worst thing was that she couldn't move to him either. Her baby boy was hurt and she couldn't help him at all. Fresh tears had run tracks down her face as she had looked at her son. Some part of her was thankful that the cloths he was wearing covered up the injuries that were causing most of the blood. The only wound that was visible to her eyes was a large gash running down the side of his face.

She had squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the image before her. She wasn't sure how long she had had them closed but when she opened them again nothing had changed. Sam was still standing before her bloody and hurt. But there was a smile on his face.

One she had only seen a few times before in her life. It was a smile that radiated warmth and love and very few had ever earned the right to bask in its glory. Sam was smiling at her like everything was alright. It took her a moment to notice that he was rubbing the crook of his left elbow. Blinking she looked at his arm and the hand that seemed to be clearing away the blood.

When his hand moved she saw something that she hadn't seen since Egypt. A symbol was glowing a pale white on his arm. She had blinked and tried to ask him what it meant but she hadn't been able to force out the words. Sam had smiled at her while shaking his head.

He couldn't tell her what it was or what it meant but he could show her that it was there. There was something important about the symbol but she didn't know what it was.

Judy blinked. The sound of Ron coming down the staircase had woken her from her daydream. Blinking her eyes rapidly for a moment before reaching up to wipe them Judy's hand jerked in surprise as her fingers touch something wet. She had started crying again.

Though there was something different about these tears. These tears weren't the ones she had cried for days after she had found out that Sam was missing but something else altogether. These were hopeful tears that she cried. Hopeful that her son would be home soon and in one piece.

And who knew maybe he'd be home in time for Christmas. It was silly to think that way but it was also all she was able to do for her son. She'd stay hopeful no matter how long it took for her son to be found and brought home. She could wait no matter how long it took to find him. She'd never give up. She couldn't give up.

Ooo

The road beneath his wheels was smooth and slick not that it really mattered to him that much. He didn't have any of the traction problems that were keeping most of the other vehicles off of the road. It was one of the things that mad him superior to the human vehicles. Though if he cared to admit it to himself he had chosen an awesome altmode.

Not that Ironhide was one for bragging but every once in awhile he felt the need to bask in the glory that he was. Most of his human allies said he was the most bad ass truck they had ever seen.

While he didn't obsess over his appearance like some other mechs he could mention he did like looking good. He was very proud that his chosen terrestrial guise fit his personality so much. Maybe he was processing about how he looked too much. Now wasn't really the time to be processing such things that and he didn't want to turn into Sunstreaker.

Ironhide was pulled out of his musings when the man riding in the passenger seat let out a soft snore. Lennox had fallen asleep a few hours beforehand and he was still sleeping even if it didn't seem very peacefully. Pale blue eyes fixed on the army Major for the briefest of seconds before they returned to the road. Ironhide's holoform shook its head in slight discontent.

He didn't like that his human partner was running himself so ragged. He understood the man's need to look for Sam for as long as he could and he'd even indulged that need a little but had stopped when Lennox hadn't been able to keep his head from nodding for more than a few seconds at a time. Finding Sam was important but he wasn't willing to risk the man's health no matter what it was costing them.

He knew that it would probably sound like he was a horrible being for saying such a thing but Lennox was his responsibility. The same way Epps was Sideswipes and Leo and Simmons were the twins (Primus help them all if something bad ever happened). He wasn't quite sure who Sam belonged to anymore, Bumblebee or Optimus. He could only suppose that it deepened on who he was with and where they were at and when. He was however thankful that he wasn't in charge of keeping an eye on the kid.

It wasn't that he didn't like Sam on the contrary he liked Sam very much but the kid was too much trouble for him. He didn't know how Bumblebee had managed to not go fritzy when he was guarding the kid. It probably had something to do with the fact that Bumblebee could drive Sam fritzy too. The two of them were good for each other he supposed. Sam was good for Optimus too. He couldn't quite figure out how Optimus changed when Sam was around but he did change.

Ironhide chuckled when Lennox let out a particularly loud snore and shifted in his seat. He had to wonder about how mad Lennox would be when he finally realized that they weren't exactly looking for Sam anymore. While he didn't really care for learning about the various holidays that the human race celebrated he wasn't about to let Will miss the chance to celebrate one of them with his family.

He had started heading towards the Major's home without even realizing it but once he had he hadn't felt the need to change his course. If nothing slowed them down then they'd be there around noon or so the next day. All he had to do was convince the man next to him that it wouldn't kill him to stop looking for a day or two so he could rest and visit with his family.

He knew how much Lennox missed them when he was away. If it became necessary he'd drop the man off and keep looking if that was what it took to get him to spend time with his family. Something told him that while it was very likely Lennox would be very annoyed he wouldn't be mad. At least he hoped that that was how it would happen.

Family was important no matter what was happening in the world and Lennox needed that time with his wife and daughter beside he had a feeling that he wasn't the only forcing his partner to spend the next two days at home.

Ooo

Soundwave hummed to himself as he looked at one of the many computer screens that lined the walls of his lab. His experimentations on the little human that the seekers had brought were quite a fascinating thing to behold. It simply amazed him that such little creatures were becoming such a big pain. By all accounts they should be easily wiped out but that didn't seem to be the case.

Those little insects were becoming a thorn in their collective side. Lord Megatron had requested that he find a way to wipe out the humans with ease. They could always drop the humans own bombs on them but that wouldn't due them much good. There was energon on the planet somewhere and there was a chance that the radiation given off by the humans primitive weapons would make it unusable.

That was something that they couldn't risk happening so he was in charge of finding a new way to kill them off in large numbers. He already had a few ideas for ways to kill off the humans, many of them were ways that insured that the little pests suffered greatly before they died but still there was much more testing to be done before any final conclusions could be made. As for his current specimen well things weren't going as he had expected them to go.

In fact they were going both better and worse than he had originally processed. The main thing was though that energon wasn't supposed to be digest able by humans even synthetic energon was supposed to be deadly to their kind but the human laying in a cell on the other side of the base had yet to be effected in any of the ways he had processed. While it wasn't actual energon, no it was of the synthetic variety of a very low grade, he was forcing down the humans throat he was still somewhat surprised by the results.

For some reason or another this human seemed to have the unique ability to actually digest and use it as some form of nutrition. While it had burned though all the contents of his stomach and bladder amazingly his body was still able to use it to provide energy for itself. It explained why the human hadn't died of starvation or dehydration yet because they weren't providing anything for it to eat or drink. So far the only side effect that the specimen had showed was burning of the tissues in his throat and even that was going away as the humans body adapted to the acid like affect that energon tended to contain. It was all terribly interesting.

Perhaps Megatron would allow him to do a few more experiments on the human in the coming days. He would very much like to find out what else the human would be able to survive that he had no business being able to survive. Then of course there was that little stunt with one of his probe worms. He had yet to discover why it hadn't worked properly.

While it was possible for being of higher thought forms to keep things from it the statistics he had gathered about the homo sapiens suggested that the species lacked that form of higher thought. There was a slim chance that a few might be able to get to that level but he found it highly unlikely that the little monkey laying in the brig was able to think on such a high level.

Then again it had come into contact with the Allspark and it seemed possible that while the knowledge that the Allspark contain had lived inside of him it could have taken his level of thought up to what was needed. He'd have to dissect it in order to find out if that was what had happened. Perhaps he needed permission to do more than a few experiments.

He needed to speak to Megatron about this turn of events immediately. As Shockwave turned to exit his lab an idea sprung into his processor quickly and with such vigor that he found he couldn't push it away. It seemed that there was a chance that the human that Starscream had caught might not be human anymore or perhaps he wouldn't be for much longer. It was something he was going to have to look into when he had a chance.

Ooo

The brig of the Decepticon base was a quiet as ever. There were no bright lights to cast long shadows of bars into the various cells and cages that lined one wall. In fact other than a light at either end off the long hallway there was but one other light source in the entire area. The other light source came from a small cage that was meant for pretenders or cassettes though it housed neither. The only prisoner that inhabited the Decepticon base was a small human that had been there been there for almost a week. He had no visitors to his lonely little cage other than Shockwave and Megatron.

No other mech was willing to interact with the human due to threats from Megatron not even Starscream had dared to speak to the small figure that lay in the bottom of the cell in a troubled sleep. Perhaps the seeker had finally learned to not piss of the Decepticon Lord every single time he had the chance to do so. It was far better for the seekers health that way though he was sure that the ever persistent back stabber was currently plotting something.

Chances were his plan would work until the last minute before if failed spectacularly and he was forced to run. He almost wished he'd be there to see it when it finally happened but for now he had something else to focus on. The little human laying asleep in a cage demanded his attention. He wished he could do more for the little human laying in the cage but for now he couldn't.

He was still far too new to the planet for a plan to work out right. He still had much to learn and to prove. He needed the Decepticons to trust him in order for him to be able to sneak the human out without them noticing and he dared not call Optimus and let the Prime know of the Decepticons location. He knew the Autobot leader far to well and he wasn't going to risk the chance that he'd be off lined in a rescue attempt. No, no matter how much he hated himself for letting this go on any longer than it needed to he knew it had to be done. One wrong move on his part could get both him and the human killed and possibly others as well. For now he had to stay hidden and learn everything he could so that he'd be able to form a plan. He needed more information so that the plan he formed went as smoothly as possible.

The last thing he wanted to do was harm the boy who had done so much for the Autobot cause. He knew about this little creature though he couldn't remember his name. Many of his comrades spoke of him quite often. This little human was guarded by Bumblebee and it was possible that he was an even bigger thorn in Megatron's side than even Optimus Prime was. He had killed Megatron and harbored the knowledge that lived within the Allspark. He had brought Optimus back to life and in doing so had saved his entire world from the Fallen. The boy before him disserved to be saved and if he had to be the one to get him out from underneath Megatron's optics then so be it. He'd do everything in his power to help.

Oooooo

Okay I realized right after I had finished this chapter that there wasn't any talking in it but that doesn't bother me. I'm not to sure about you guys. So I'll try to have lots of talking in the next chapter to make up for the utter lack of speaking in this one. No Sam in this one either (except for where he's mentioned) but I actually decided when I started that I'd leave him out for once. He'll be in the next chapter though so don't worry. My chapter plans didn't have anything for him so I left him out. Primus bless chapter plans they make doing chapter so much easier but the sad thing is I only have to when…. Oh wait can't say that it'd be giving away the plot. Eh I'll worry about it when I get to them. Well that all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please drop me a review. I need them they make me happy and help me get chapter out faster. It helps when I know people are waiting to see what happens. Usually. I have a bunch of sad people for one of my storied but that one will get lots of attention soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The ceiling above him was either silver or some other color that he couldn't figure out. Or maybe it was blue. It kind of looked blue but it was possible that it looked that way because the bars of his cage glowed blue. Sam sighed as he looked at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind and sadly this was one of the few things he could do that didn't cause his arm and leg to flare with pain. He tried to sit up earlier and had almost screamed in pain when he'd put even a small amount of pressure on his injured arm. Hell, he couldn't even move his leg without the bones feeling like they were moving and with his luck they probably were.

If he got out of this situation alive he'd be lucky to be able to walk without some sort of support. He knew that the bones would start to heal soon if they weren't already and he knew that they weren't in the right place for his leg to heal right. So now he was doing the only thing he could do. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling and wishing he had something to do that was safe. Sam blinked and turned his head so that he was staring at the glowing bars of his cage. It had been awhile since the guard at the far end had come to check on him and Sam had the feeling that he'd be by again sometime soon.

Some part of him wished he knew how long he'd been a prisoner to the Decepticons. He wanted to know if he'd missed Christmas with his parents or not. He wanted to know how much time had passed but some part of him feared that more time than he could imagine had gone by. He knew he'd he been gone awhile but he wasn't sure if it had been a few days or a month. He'd been sleeping so much lately that it could have been either and he wouldn't have known the difference. As if thinking about sleeping had reminded his body that he was tired Sam yawned and blinked his vision going fuzzy for a split second. It was stupid. He spent most of his time sleeping and he was still tired. He wasn't sick or at least he didn't feel it anymore. He was cold but there wasn't any sweat like there had been before.

He didn't hurt the same way either but he had a feeling that if he were to breathe like he was out of breath he'd probably start coughing. Other than being cold there was nothing but the occasional feeling of a runny nose and even that didn't seem real. He'd wiped at it several times with his sleeve but he'd never seen anything to prove that it had actually been running. Other than the obvious things he felt fine. He wasn't even having that weird dream anymore. The one where he was trapped outside of the house in the cold and snow. Now he dreamed of nothing. Vast landscapes of black and white played out in front of his minds eye but other than that there was nothing. No people, no bots, no sound, just nothing but black or white. He didn't know if he should worry about the dreams or not.

They weren't bad but he wasn't too sure if they were good or not either. Sam almost wished that someone would show up in his dreams. He was lonely and he'd take any company that didn't mean him harm. Even if that company was fake. He missed his friends and parents. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go home and see his parents. He missed them so much but there was one thing he missed more than them. More than anyone Sam wanted Optimus. He wanted Optimus so much that it hurt. Just the thought of the mech made him reach out to the bond he shared with the mech. The vast sense of nothing that greeted him made his want to cry out in pain and despair.

He managed to force himself not to. If he made any loud noise chances were he'd end up drawing unwanted attention to himself and he didn't really want the guard to come to his cage. That was the last thing he wanted because chances were that if the guard came them Megatron would come after. The leader of the Decepticons was something he was going to try and avoid for as long as he could but Sam had a feeling that he wasn't going to be alone for too much longer. Somebot was going to come his way before too long and wither it was Megatron or not he had no desire to draw unwanted attention to himself.

December 24

The interior of the silver Corvette was filled with the steady sound of music from one of the local radio stations. Thankfully he had finally managed to find a station that wasn't constantly playing Christmas music. While he himself didn't have anything against said music it was quite annoying to listen to it on every station and then some.

Thankfully the station he was currently picking up seemed to understand that Christmas music wasn't the only music out there and was playing something different.

"How much longer till we get there Sides?" Epps asked as he watched the scenery go by outside of his window. They'd been heading towards his house since about midnight and he was starting to wonder if they'd ever get there. He wasn't going to pass up the chance to see his girls no matter what. Even if it did mean that he had to stop looking for Sam for awhile.

But that's what Sideswipe was for. While he visited his family Sideswipe was going to keep looking and when he was through visiting Sideswipe would pick him back up. Unlike Ironhide and Lennox the two of them had actually come to an agreement about this. According to Ironhide Will had been both mad and happy about the mechs decision.

He was happy that he'd be seeing his own wife and daughter and angry that he'd have to stop looking for Sam and that Ironhide hadn't asked him if he wanted to stop looking or not. Needless to say the situation between Will and Ironhide was the same way they always were when it came to the two soldiers. Complicated with no real reason to be.

"We'll be there in a few more hours Epps." Epps nodded and smiled at the holoform that sat in Sideswipes drivers seat. He knew that finding Sam was important but his family was important too. He also knew something that Will probably didn't. Apparently as soon as the thought had entered both of their processors Sideswipe and Ironhide had commed Optimus about wither or not it was okay for them to do it and Optimus being the kind sparked mech that he was had given them permission.

Not even Optimus had been willing to keep them away from their families at Christmas time. They all knew how important family time was and none of them were willing to pass up the chance to get some. It was one of the few things that seemed to have come with the Autobots. Things like values weren't learned from the internet. Epps sighed and leaned back into his seat. A few more hours until he saw his girls and despite the situation he couldn't wait.

Ooo

Sarah Lennox smiled softly as she watched her two and a half year old daughter play on the living room floor next to the Christmas tree. It was a sight that warmed her heart and made her miss her husband all the more. True it had only been a few months since she had last seen him but she still missed him dearly. More than anything she wanted him home for Christmas but it didn't look like that was going to happen. She understood why Will had to stay away and she was proud of him for doing it but still there were times that she wished he hadn't agreed to join NEST.

She was more used to time without him than with and she was sure that one day he'd walk through the front door and she wouldn't be able to recognize him. She was worried that Annabelle wouldn't be able to recognize her father too. It was the time he was forced to be away from his daughter that hurt her almost as much as time spent away with her. In two and a half years Will had only spent about four months at home and those four months had both been after a major battle. She had a feeling that if it weren't for video chats then Annabelle wouldn't even know who he was.

She had hoped however that he'd be able to spend Christmas with at home this year. Hell, she didn't even care if Ironhide came along. She liked the mech well enough and Annabelle completely adored him for some reason or another. He was charming in a protector type of way and she had a feeling that the more time spent with the mech the more he would grow on her.

It helped that he and Will were such good friends. If she hadn't known any better she'd have thought they were brothers when she watched the two of them together. One of her friends had actually thought they were. Will had almost told her that they were just for the sake of doing it and being able to get away with it. "Mama." Annabelle called from the floor. Sarah blinked and looked down at her daughter her smile growing just a little.

"Yes sweetie."

"Play? Please." Annabelle asked as she stuck one of her fingers in her mouth and began chewing. It was a terrible habit that she had to have gotten from her father because Sarah could never remember chewing on her fingers when she was a child and she'd even asked her parents about it the last time they had come for a visit.

"What are we playing?" Sarah asked as she sat down on the floor. Annabelle as if just realizing that she had no idea what she wanted to play with looked around at the various toys scattered across the carpet.

"Farm." The child exclaimed as she pointed towards a plastic farmhouse with a jumble of animals inside. Sarah found she could only smile and nod as she reached over to pull the farmhouse closer to the both of them. She might not have been able to have her husband home for Christmas but she did have her daughter and for now that was enough.

Ooo

The snow and ice that had covered the road the night before had been quite beautiful. It had also been dangerous and sadly he had almost slid off of the road because of it. Though if asked he would deny it until his dying day. He was built not only to heal but to find what was lost and get it to safety. That was his job and nobot was better at it than he was and the more challenging the rescue the more he liked it. He prided himself in his number of success'.

He also had the ability to learn from his mistakes. The whole battle with Sam had been one big mistake. One that he wouldn't let himself forget for a long time it he had any say so in the matter. It had been a week so far and none of them had found a single clue to Sam's whereabouts. It was enough to drive him fritzy with worry. He hated when he knew he had a injured comrade somewhere and at the moment Sam was that injured comrade. While he couldn't be sure that Sam was injured, a fact that he highly doubted considering who had him, he was quite sure that the boy was sick.

Primus, Sam would be extremely lucky if he wasn't but that was very unlikely considering the fact that he'd went swimming in a river before the Cons had taken him. That fact alone almost assured him that Sam was sick but the boy wasn't with them so he had no way of knowing. And no way of helping. All he and the others could do was look and pray that they found him.

He had no illusions about what the chances of Sam being alive were. They were slim at best and only the fact that none of the Decepticons had shown up gloating over it helped to assure him that Sam was even alive. But for now all he could do was look and hope.

Ooo

Loud footsteps filled the hallways of the Decepticon Earth base. Silver armor glinted in the pale light as Megatron made his way towards the cells and the one prisoner held within them. They'd had the human a week and so far they had gained no information on the Autobots or the whereabouts of their new base. The only thing that seemed to be going in their favor were the experiments that Shockwave had insisted on doing on the human boy.

Needless to say they had produced some very interesting results. A human able to digest energon. He didn't know if he should be intrigued by that or disgusted. There were many things about the human boy that never quite added up and even attempting to find out as much as he could tended to leave them clueless. He was tired of not having answers to questions that should have been answered not long after the human had arrived. He'd been far to lenient on the little insect and now it was time to do what he should have done in the beginning.

He didn't care what it took he was going to get the answers he need and he was going to get them soon. Megatron growled as he passed the mech standing guard by the hallway that lead into the brig. The mech in question took a single step back and then bowed as he stomped past. Megatron paid he mech no mind however for his attention was focused on one thing and one thing only.

The little insect lay still in his cage and if memory served him in almost the exact same spot. Brown eyes cracked open at the sound of his approach and that was all.

"Enough games little insect. It's time for you to tell me what I want to know." Sam blinked as the door to his cell was opened and Megatron reached in to grab him. Sam cringed as claws wrapped around his body and he was pulled out of his cell. Pain flared in both his arm and leg but he couldn't seem to make a noise to let the pain he felt be known.

"Are you ready to talk yet human?" Sam blinked. Apparently Megatron didn't understand yet.

"No, I'm never goanna tell you anything." Sam's voice slurred and rasped horribly when he spoke making sound like he was drunk and had a raw throat. It seemed like he had been silent for years instead of just a few days.

"What have the Autobots done in order to inspire such loyalty in such a useless being?" At first Sam wasn't sure if Megatron was musing aloud or asking him a question. The answer became apparent a few seconds later when Megatron gave him a violent shake. One that he could feel in his very bones.

"Well insect? Answer me when I speak to you fleshling!" Sam cringed as Megatron's voice seemed to rattle around in his head. The loud noise made his head pound for a few seconds.

"Why do you care?" Sam dared to ask. "It's not like you'll ever have the same trust." Megatron chuckled as if amused.

"I care not for the trust of such useless beings. It was simply curiosity that caused me to speak." Sam didn't really care about what had caused Megatron to actually ask him a question it was the fact that for a moment Megatron was acting somewhat civil that had caught him by surprise. He hadn't thought it possible at least not form Megatron of all Decepticons.

"Are you going to tell me what it is that causes it fleshling?" Sam blinked and looked into blood red optics for a moment. He wasn't sure if he was going to answer Megatron's question or not. Truthfully he had no desire too but he had a feeling that if he didn't Megatron would probably hurt him again.

"Well…" Megatron growled as he looked at the human in his hand. It would be so easy to kill him but for some reason he couldn't quite process he wanted to know the answer to his question. What had his brother and his mechs done for this little being to inspire such loyalty. Loyalty that was stopping him from getting answers even when he caused bodily harm.

Megatron was about to shake the human and ask again when a small glint of light, reflected either from the cell bars or his own optics, caught his attention. He wasn't sure how he had missed the item around the boy's neck. It was possible that his clothing had covered it or he just hadn't been paying enough attention. Now that he saw it though he wanted to know exactly what it was. Sam stiffened in Megatron's hand as the mech moved one sharp claw close to his neck.

The tip of one sharp finger lifted the tag that hung from his collar so that the Decepticon lord could get a better look at it. Megatron growled as he looked at the symbol that had been carved onto the small silver disk. The Autobots insignia. Shuttering his optic's as his processor automatically told him what the item around the boys neck was he wasn't sure if he should be amused or enraged. He had once offered the human in his hands a place beside him as a pet and he had been denied. When it came to the Autobots however it seemed like the little insect was more than willing to belong to them.

To be their pet. If the thing around the boys neck was what his processor told him it was then perhaps the name of the mech that owned him was on the back. He was fairly sure that the name on the back would be that of the Autobots young scout. Twisting his claw just so, so that the back of the tag would be visible Megatron wasn't amused by what he saw in the least. An enraged roar filled the hallway that Megatron was standing in before the Decepticon Lord began to chuckle.

"It seems that I have a bargaining chip to use against my brother. What do you say we leave my brother a little present. I positive that it'll get a stir out of him." Megatron laughed as he looked down at the frightened human in his grasp a plan already beginning to form in his processor. Sam gulped as he looked at the Decepticon holding him. In the pale light of the hall way a single name glinted on the back of the tag hanging off of his dog collar.

The name read 'Optimus'.

Ooo

William Lennox wasn't quite sure if he wanted to yell or cry though he had a feeling that he might end up crying. Ironhide the son of a glitch that he was had apparently taken him home to be with his family on Christmas Eve. And he had done it without asking him if he wanted to. If he cared to admit it to himself he had wanted to be at home for the holidays and now there he was sitting outside of his house in Ironhide's cab. Some part of him wanted to stay with Ironhide and keep looking for Sam but another part, one that was getting louder with every passing second, wanted nothing more than to go running into his house and kiss his wife and daughter.

"You should have told me Hide." Lennox said in a low voice as he looked at the holoform that sat beside him. Ironhide snorted in response.

"Tell you and have you getting mad and telling me no and rambling on for however long it took me to drag your sorry aft here anyways. I would've rather faced Megatron without my cannons."

"It was my choice and you had no right to choose for me." Lennox said annoyed. He hated it when Ironhide didn't let him make choices that revolved around himself.

"I don't care if you want to keep looking Lennox. It was my choice to bring you here and no one else's" Lennox just sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He wasn't in the mood to fight and if he kept up this conversation with Ironhide that's all that would happen.

"Thank you for bringing me home Ironhide." Ironhide smiled as he looked at his human companion.

"You're welcome Lennox and don't worry. I'm not going to stop looking. I'll be back the day after tomorrow to get you." Lennox found he could only nod as he was pushed out of the cab by his friends holoform. The door slammed behind him and Ironhide was gone seconds later. Lennox took a few steps closer to the front door and stopped.

Inside the building in front of him were the to people he loved more than anything else in the world and yet he was almost dreading going inside. He hadn't seen his wife or daughter since after Egypt. He wasn't sure what was stopping him from running inside and gathering his family in his arms. He wanted to kiss her and tell her how much he had missed her and spend the next day and a half being happy with his family. Surly he had earned the right to spend Christmas with his girls but something about it didn't feel right.

Lennox swallowed the lump that had started growing in his throat as he forced himself to walk forward. He could see Sarah walking past the living room window. She didn't even know he was home. That meant that if he turned around and left at that moment he could walk away and she'd never even know he'd been home at all. But he was so close now that turning back and leaving might kill him inside. Lennox swallowed as he put his hand on the doorknob and turned.

The door opened with a soft 'click' and he took his first step into the house he hadn't been in for months. His throat tightened as he watched his wife for those few seconds she wasn't aware he was there. It seemed like she turned to look at him in slow motion. Her blond hair was longer than it had been and she was slightly paler too. That made sense though because she wasn't outside as much so she didn't get as much sun. It was the smile that lit up her face when she saw him however that caused tears to gather at the corners of his eyes. God, he had missed her so much.

"Will!" Sarah's surprised voice rivaled that of an angels as she cried out in surprise. Lennox found that he couldn't bring himself to form words and he had to force himself to smile as she crossed the room to greet him.

"What are you doing here Will? You told me that you couldn't get permission to come home for Christmas." Sarah's arms wrapped around him and before he was able to think of an answer she had kissed him. He didn't even notice when tears started falling down his cheeks.

"I wasn't supposed to Sarah. I'm not even supposed to be here right now but Ironhide more of less forced me out of the cab." Lennox said as he wrapped his arms around Sarah's wait and buried his face in her hair.

"Where's Ironhide?" Sarah asked as she looked over her husbands shoulder trying to spot the dark haired avatar that the truck used.

"He's still out looking." Will croaked. Upon hearing the sound of Will's voice Sarah pulled back to look her husband in the eyes. He looked terrible. There were dark smudges under his eyes and he was crying.

"Will, what's wrong and who's Ironhide looking for?" Sarah asked as she looked into Will's eyes begging for him to answer her questions. It had been a long time sense she had seen him this upset and it had her worried.

"Ironhide's looking for Sam. That's the only reason we're here because Starscream took Sam and we're trying to find him." Sarah wasn't sure what to do as she held her husband in her arms. She wasn't even sure that what she was about to say was the right thing.

"What happened Will? Tell me everything and don't leave anything out." Will nodded as he and Sarah made their way towards the living room couch. It was a good thing that Sarah had just put Annabelle down for her nap because she had a feeling that this was going to take awhile.

Ooo

The echoing noise from a pair of jet engines, one raptor and the other alien, filled the night air drowning out all other sound for a few seconds. They had a mission to carry out and despair to spread. While neither one of the Decepticons knew where Optimus Prime was they did know the general area where one bot spent most of his time and they were both sure that he was there now. With some luck their plan would succeed and they'd be one step closer to getting what they wanted. No one was awake that night to see the pair of jets that were headed toward the west coast.

December 25

The cool morning air was enough to keep anyone who didn't absolutely have to be outside inside. The sky was a cold grey that promised snow at some point during the day. For anyone who wanted a white Christmas it was perfect weather. Bumblebee would have liked it more if he didn't have to be out in it. It wasn't the cold that bothered him. No the cold wasn't any bother at all. It was the fact that he was still playing guard to his charges home that bothered him.

He wanted to be one of the ones looking but it didn't seem like that was going to happen and he hated it now more than ever. He hated the hopeless feeling that had settled in his spark over the past week. He felt like a failure. He was failing his charge by not being out there looking for him. But he couldn't bring himself to disobey Optimus' order and he couldn't bring himself to leave Sam's parent's unprotected. Chromia and Arcee couldn't do everything by themselves either. He couldn't risk leaving and chancing having a Decepticon attack.

Bumblebee shook his head as he looked out over the semi dark scenery. The Lookout was always quiet and deserted. It was a wonderful place to go if one needed a bit of time to unwind and he needed that time now. The femmies wouldn't mind if he took a short break while on his patrol around the city limits. Chances were both of them would have probably suggested it. Blue optics looked out over the landscape that he, Sam, and Mikaela had spent many evenings looking at. Watching the sunset had been one of their favorite things to do together. Now though he was all alone. Mikaela had more or less vanished and the one time he had seen her she had just ignored him and Sam was still missing.

He wished again that he could help look for his friend. He wanted Sam home with him and his parents where he belonged but with every passing day that chance lessened. By now they'd be lucky if Sam wasn't dead. Bumblebee's head jerked back as he was pulled from his musings. His scans had just caught something but he wanted to be sure that he had it right before he called for help. A few seconds later another scan ran and every single alarm in his being was screaming at him. A pair of Decepticons were heading right at him. A high pitched squealing noise cut him off just as he was about to call for help. Bumblebee's whole frame shuddered as the pair of Cons became visible.

Megatron and Starscream. A bolt of terror ran through the small mechs systems as he watched the two descend. There would be no running for he would never be able to escape them. The only way he was going to survive this encounter was if they let him and even the chances of that were slim. Bumblebee was half tempted to run and see if he could get away from Starscream's blocking signal long enough to send out a call for help. The question was; would he get far enough away for his plan to work? The two Cons were almost to him already.

It was worth a try he supposed and chances were that it wouldn't change the outcome too much. The yellow bot was just about to leave when the two transformed and touched down. There was one thing however that off lined Bumblebee's plan before he was even started.

"Bee." Bumblebee stood frozen his optic's glued to the person being held in one of Starscream's hands. Craws wrapped tightly around the frail body to ensure that he couldn't escape Bumblebee found he could only stare at the still body of his human charge.

"Sam." The name was forced out of Bumblebee's vocal processor before he could even process doing it.

"It seemed like we'd need a different approach to get the answers we need and this seemed just as good a way as any." Megatron said. Bumblebee didn't know what the mech meant but he wasn't going to bother trying to find out. Right now all of his attention was focused on one thing and one thing only. And that thing was being held by the surprisingly quiet Starscream.

The ground shook as Megatron took a step forward and in an instant Bumblebee was preparing to fight. Solar cannon already charging to take a shot at the silver titan should he need too. Bumblebee knew that this was a battle he couldn't win and couldn't afford to lose. It didn't matter he was going to do anything and everything it took to get Sam back. Megatron chuckled as if amused by the smaller mech's actions. He was just as aware of the scouts chances of winning as Bumblebee himself was. The clash of metal echoed as the two mechs met.

Bumblebee firing a volley of plasma blasts as Megatron forced the smaller mech to the ground. There was no competition between them. Bumblebee let out several furious clicks as Megatron pinned down his currently transformed arm and torso with one of his large feet. The transformed Camero didn't stop fighting however. Legs and free arm hit and kicked at anything within reaching distance. This however only seemed to annoy the Decepticon lord.

"It would be wise for you to stop fighting so much for it may prove disastrous to your little friend." Blue optic's widened as Bumblebee looked over to where Starscream was holding Sam. Sam's eye's widened a bit and he let out a weak sounding whimper as Starscream tightened his grip. The result was immediate. Bumblebee stopped fighting and lay still one optic on Megatron and the other on Sam.

If fighting back meant that Sam had to suffer then he wouldn't do it no matter how much his processor screamed at him. He'd die gladly if it meant that Sam lived. He didn't care if it was Megatron that killed him it was worth it. Megatron seemed pleased that Bumblebee had stopped struggling. It would make things so much easier and so much faster. He wasn't sure which Autobots were in the area and he didn't want to risk his brother showing up and ruining his fun.

"Good." Megatron hissed. "Now fleshling lets try this again. Where is the Autobots base?" Sam blinked wondering for a second why Megatron was asking him and not Bumblebee. Did it really matter who the information came from? It probably didn't but he wasn't going to ponder about Megatron's choice for too long. Sam opened his mouth as if he was going to speak only to stop when he caught sight of his pinned guardian.

Bumblebee was shaking his head in denial. The message he was trying to convey wasn't lost on Sam and he felt as if his heart would break from what he knew was going to happen. Swallowing hard in resolve and to force the lump of emotion from his throat Sam shook his head in denial.

"No. I won't tell you anything." Sam cringed in Starscream's hand as he said the words and almost immediately wished he hadn't said them. The sharp sound that emitted from his best friend moments later confirmed the unwanted theory that he had had just moments before. Megatron had turned the tables. It wouldn't be him that the titan was torturing but Bumblebee and every time he refused Bumblebee would be hurt. Sam hated himself more at that moment than he could ever remember hating himself before. Even when Optimus had died.

"Surly Lord Megatron it would be far more efficient to do this the other way around. You know how weak the Autobots are when it comes to humans." Megatron growled.

"You're a fool Starscream. Why would I risk getting false information when I can get the correct information just as easily."

"Humans lie as well my lord." Megatron's optic's narrowed at his second in command. Surly the seeker wasn't that stupid.

"It is far easier to tell when the fleshlings lie than when it is one of us." Starscream made to reply but an overly annoyed look that threaten bodily harm stopped him in his tracks. There were times when having his say just wasn't worth the damage to his frame. Now was one of those times.

"I can keep this up as long as needed insect," But really he couldn't because with every passing minute the chances of help arriving increased. Sam in reply merely shook his head in refusal and cringed every time his guardian cried out in pain. God, how he hated himself for what he was condemning Bumblebee too. The sad thing was Sam knew that this was what Bumblebee wanted. He was doing this to protect him and the Autobots just as all of his earlier refusals had been to protect them. He felt like he was failing.

"I won't tell you no matter what you do." Sam said after another attempt to get him to talk. The words left a terrible taste in his mouth. One that would probably never go away. Megatron growled in annoyance and looked at the small bot that was still pinned underneath his foot. He couldn't drag this out any longer and he knew it.

"This is your last chance boy. Tell me what I want to know and I'll let him live." As if to drive his point home Megatron started digging claws into the armor plating in front of Bumblebee's spark casing. The result was a piercing cry from the yellow bot. The noise sent shivers up Sam's back. With every passing second his breaths were coming shorter. The cold tore through him like a knife and his whole body was beginning to ache again. But all he could do was watch as Megatron's claws tore through Bumblebee's armor. With every passing second it became harder and harder for him to keep his mouth shut. "Stop!" he shouted unable to take watching his friend suffer anymore.

"Please, just stop and I'll tell you everything." Bumblebee made a noise of protest while Megatron and Starscream shared a successful look.

"Well boy, tell me everything and leave nothing out." True to his word as Sam opened his mouth to speak Megatron moved his hand away from the damaged chest armor that lay beneath them. Sam took a deep shuttering breath preparing himself for what he was about to do. He hoped that the friends he was about to betray would understand. Most of all he hoped that Optimus would forgive him.

"The base is…" Sam stopped speaking abruptly. It was as if someone had hit the mute button on a TV. No words would come out of his mouth even though his lips were still moving.

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron snarled as he watched Sam's helpless attempts at speaking for a few seconds. Brown eyes turned toward the Decepticon leader and an icy dread filled his veins.

"I can't. I can't do it." he whispered. Hearing the humans whispered words Megatron turned back towards the mech on the ground.

"Since you refuse it's time for the consequences." Metal claws tore the rest of the way through armor and a piercing scream filled the air. Sam screamed his shock and sorrow as he watched Megatron pull at the glowing core that was his friends spark. Bright blue optics flickered and a garbled mush of noise sounded from the downed Autobot.

Sam wasn't sure why but for whatever reason he couldn't seem to stop screaming. Just as hi best friends optic's faded to black there was a twinge in the back of his mind. The feeling was one that he had missed badly over the past week. Eyes locked on the body of his fallen guardian and emotions in a state of utter turmoil Sam did the only thing that made sense. He turned everything he could inward and called for the one being he had always counted on.

_'Optimus!'_

ooo

Tires squealed in protest as the semi slammed on its breaks. The sudden attempt to stop caused the large vehicle to veer into the lane next to it before it jerked back onto the proper side of the road. Shock ran a strong course through Optimus Prime's frame at the rush of emotion that had just assaulted him through the bond he shared with Sam. It shouldn't have been possible for him to receive that much when the two were so far apart from each other but he had.

He had heard his name and felt the tide of emotions radiating so strongly down the bond that for a moment his processor had seemed to crash. It wasn't the shock of the bond though that worried him but the wave of emotion. Pain, despair, hatred, sorrow, and half a dozen he couldn't identify had surged through him. Even now after the first shock was over he was still badly shaken.

Something terrible had just happened and while he didn't know what he had a sinking feeling that he was going to find out before to long. Sam was gone now. While he wasn't sure how Sam had even reached him he did know that he couldn't reach back now. They were either being blocked from each other or they were out of range again. It all made his spark ache terribly.

He had just missed a chance to get Sam back and he hadn't been able to. Though if he was honest with himself he knew that there was nothing he could have done considering he was probably sixty or seventy miles from where Sam had been. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to get to where Sam had been but he was going there even if Sam was gone now. If fortune smiled upon him then he might find some sort of clue about Sam's whereabouts and if he could find a clue then it might mean that they'd find the boy a little sooner than planned.

There was also a chance that when he got where he was going that he'd find the cause for the wave of emotion that had forced it's way down there bond. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what had caused it. If whatever it was had been bad enough to get that kind of reaction out of Sam… Well he didn't want to know what had caused it but unfortunately he didn't have a choice in the matter. If he wanted to know what was going on then he had to go look.

Ooo

Ironhide stood still as a statue as he looked at what lay in front of him. Over the vorns he had lost many friends both in and out of battle but this… This shook him to his very core both with shock and with worry. For never in all his years had he actually expected someone to off line Bumblebee.

While the possibility had been there he had never thought it would actually happen. At least not in his lifetime. But looking at the fallen mech that lay on the ground before him he knew that he'd been wrong. Some Con had gone and ripped the little mech's spark right out of his body. It was something he'd seen many times and he knew of only a handful of mechs who would do such a thing.

Soundwave wasn't on Earth currently and Grimlock would never do something like that to an ally. That left only one mech and while Starscream came to processor Ironhide knew that the only mech Starscream would do that to was Megatron so that left only the Decepticon leader himself. This was defiantly the handiwork of the work of the fallen protector.

The thought of the Decepticon lord so close to Lennox and his family made him shudder. How easy would it have been for one of the Decepticons to kill his human family while he wasn't there to protect them? That was something that he wasn't going to ponder over for very long. If he did he'd end up needing to shoot something and he was other things to process at the moment.

He had to wonder though about what had brought the Con to the Lookout in the first place and why Bumblebee of all mech's. It didn't make any sense to him and chances were that it would take another mech to help him figure it all out. Another thing that nagged at him was the lack of damage done to the Look Out itself. If there had been a fight it had been very one sided.

He knew Bumblebee well enough to know that the scout would fight until he wasn't able to anymore but with the way the landscape looked he could only assume that there hadn't been much of a fight if any at all. He needed one of their sharper minds for things like this.

He wouldn't be getting help from the femmies for this and with good reason. He'd told Chromia and Arcee to stay away. He doubted that the femmies would take Bumblebee's off lining very well. Both of them had been terribly fond of the scout. They were both to be on the look out for any Con that might have stayed behind. He doubted that any had though.

From what he could tell other than Megatron there had been one other mech. He wasn't sure but from the prints on the ground he could have sworn that it might have been Starscream. Taking another step forward in order to get a closer look at the prints left by Megatron's accomplice something caught his optic.

It was something he knew didn't belong at the scene because the last time he'd seen it had been a week before when it had been around Sam's neck. Leaning down Ironhide was careful to not disturb the body of his fallen comrade while he pulled the object from where it rested upon his friends armor. Laying in his hand stained the color of fresh blood was Sam's collar. The reason why Bumblebee hadn't fought back hit him like Astrotrain. Sam had been there at and more likely than not he had watched Bumblebee die.

Ooooooo

How many of you guys hate me right now? Just so you know Bumblebee's been doomed since about two weeks after I started this fan fiction so this wasn't a spare of the moment thing. I also learned something about myself while writing this chapter. Apparently not only do I suck at fight scenes but at death scenes as well. I'm quite sure that if dialogue wasn't needed I'd be doing this entire story in description only. Wonder how many people would read a story like that. Eh not gonna ponder that thought anymore cause if I do I'll end up doing a fan fiction like that and I have enough going on right now as it is. Sorry for the wait but look at it this way you got two chapters in one for it. All done now cause if I write anymore on this right now my story will be like three chapters shorter than I have planned so far. Not that you guys would mind I'm sure but I need to get working on my next chapter of Full Moon Rising. So until next time please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brown eyes blinked as the sound of heavy footsteps reached him where he lay on cold metal. He wasn't sure who it was and he couldn't really bring himself to care anymore. For all he knew it was Megatron coming to end his life. In a way he wanted it to be Megatron, he wanted the mech to end it. He didn't want to see anymore of his friends die. Bumblebee had been bad enough. He could only imagine that seeing the others die would be so much worse and if he could avoid that he'd do whatever it took.

He didn't care anymore all he wanted was a way out and if he had to die in order to find it then so be it. He didn't feel very alive at the moment anyways. For a brief moment he felt bad about wanting to die. He knew that if he did Optimus would suffer and he didn't want that but he didn't want to be stuck with the Decepticons anymore either. So now he was stuck between his own personal Hell and death. The footsteps from the outside of his cage were getting louder now. Sam blinked but didn't move as a shadow fell over him. He didn't care who it was. Really it didn't matter much to him anymore.

He didn't even cringe when the door to his cage was opened and a hand reached in to pick him up. A hand that was far more gentle than what he was used too. Sam blinked his mind a little clearer now. The hand that was holding him was far more gentle than any of the one's he'd last been held by. This hand was almost Autobot gentle.

"Hello little one." The mech holding him says in a soft baritone. Sam blinked and turned his head to look at the mech that held him. Red optics stared down at him and Sam had the feeling he was being pitied.

"Who?" Sam's voice rasped badly almost completely gone.

He'd screamed himself horse after Megatron had killed Bumblebee. Optics shuttered and the mech in question tilted his head just a bit and his optics flashed blue for the briefest of moments before turning red again. Sam inhaled a sharp breath of shock.

"Punch. My name is Punch but here among the Decepticons I'm known as Counterpunch. I'm a spy for the Autobots." Sam nodded in understanding. For whatever reason he knew he could trust this mech. He was about to say something but a sudden thought stopped him. If he was a spy then why was he risking getting caught telling him that he was a spy. That wasn't a very smart thing to do. Punch as if reading his mind answered his unasked question a second later.

"We're the only ones here little one and all the cameras are being feed a loop of me walking up and down the hallway."

"Why are you here?" Optics shuttered in surprise.

"I'm here to help you. If you'll listen I have a plan to get you out of here but it's going to take time. Time I'm not sure we have."

Ooo

December 26

Sam had been close. So very close and yet so far away. Far enough away that none of them had been able to make it to him in time. They had failed both Sam and Bumblebee. Optimus let out a sound akin to a sigh as he looked at the Bumblebee's fallen form. He'd had Bumblebee stay in Tranquility for this very reason. He had feared that if he'd given the young scout permission to go out and look for Sam then the scout would have gotten himself off lined.

Well it had happened but not the way he had thought it would. Guilt and sorrow ate at his processor for what had happened to their youngest. For what he had caused. No matter what Ironhide said the whole thing was his fault. He'd been that had ordered Bumblebee to stay near Sam's parents and he'd been the one that had lost Sam to the Decepticons. It seemed that he was doomed to be the cause of not only Bumblebee's off lining but of Sam death as well. Blue optics shifted from the fallen scout to the blood stained collar that rested in his hand. Sam had been close and none of them had been where they were needed. Both Ironhide and Sideswipe had been only an hour or so away from where they needed to be and neither Arcee or Chromia had been aware of what had been going on.

Optimus doubted that their presence would have made much of a difference. Chances were that the two femmies would have joined Moonracer in the Matrix. Despite the sorrow that filled his spark he was glad that the two hadn't been lost as well. He feared that if he were the cause of anymore deaths that he might just crack under the guilt and sorrow.

While Sam wasn't gone yet he feared that it wouldn't be too much longer before he felt their bond break. His brother was being very patient for some reason he didn't understand. It was strange behavior for Megatron and it was quite unsettling if he processed it too long. Besides he had a feeling that Megatron was amusing himself in other ways. Ways that made his entire frame shudder in horror and disgust. Optimus turned when the sound of an engine reached him where he stood.

Ratchet was coming up the road. He was right on time too. That was good because no matter how much Optimus wanted to stay he had more pressing matters to attend too. He had to start looking for Sam again. The burst of emotion he had gotten from their bond earlier had been more than enough to rekindle the flame that had been dieing and he was ready to start looking again.

He'd find Sam no matter what it took even if he had to keep looking after the boy died. Sam disserved better than to be left with the Decepticons no matter how they found him. He had already failed one loved one and he wasn't going to fail another.

Ooo

Lennox shuddered. It was a movement that seemed to rattle his entire body. Because what he'd just been told couldn't be true. There was no way it could be true. Megatron, Starscream, and Sam a stone's throw away from him and his family and Bumblebee gone. He wasn't sure what disturbed him the most. The fact that Megatron had been so close to his family or the fact that Sam had been within rescuing distance and no one had been able to rescue him.

Sadly Bumblebee was less of a shock than anything else he'd been told. He knew as well as the others that when it came to Sam the Autobot scout would more than willingly give up his life for him human charge. And he had. He'd taken on Megatron and lost both his life and his attempt to save Sam. But as bad as the situation was at least some good had come out of it even if that little bit of good was something they had already known. Sam was a live. True he was still with the Decepticons but now they had some form of proof that he was alive.

The situation sucked and seemed to be getting worse with every passing hour but he had a bit more hope now than he'd had before.

"We're leaving aren't we Ironhide?" Lennox asked. Ironhide was crouched down in front of him having just delivered the news about the yellow scouts off lining.

"You can stay Lennox. I'm not going to force you to leave your family. I just felt that it was right to let you know about what had happened. I don't expect you to cut your visit short. You don't get to see your youngling and bonded often and I won't take that time away from you." Lennox smiled up at the mech that was his friend and guardian. It was kind in a way that Ironhide didn't want him to cut his time with his family short just because things had taken a turn for the worst.

"I know you want me to be able to spend time with my family Ironhide and I appreciate that more than anything but I can't stay here while you keep looking. Not with the bomb you just dropped." Lennox sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated what he was about to do but he couldn't just sit around and do nothing even if it was just for another day. He needed to be out there looking.

"Sarah won't like it Lennox. You know she won't." Ironhide said as he stood. Lennox laughed but there wasn't any humor in it.

"I know she won't like it but she'll understand. I can't sit around doing nothing while you look besides if I stayed you'd have to come back tomorrow and get me. That would just be a big waist of time and times not something we have a lot of Hide." Ironhide grunted in agreement. Lennox sighed.

"Let me go inside and explain the situation to Sarah. I'll be out in a few minutes." Lennox didn't wait for Ironhide to reply. He just turned and walked into his house, the house he was leaving again, so he could tell his wife and daughter that he had to leave.

The guilty feeling that entered his gut as soon as he stepped through the door and laid eyes upon the two made him want to stay but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't leave a man behind no matter what and if that meant he had to leave his wife and daughter behind then he'd do it. No matter how much it killed him on the inside he'd do it because it was the right thing.

"Sarah."

Ooo

Sarah Lennox turned towards her husband as the sound of her name reached her ears. The smile that had been on her face seconds before disappeared as she took in the look on her husbands. What ever Ironhide had had to tell him hadn't been good. She'd seen that look before. It was the look he'd had after Mission City and after Egypt. It was the look he had when he told her of fighting an alien war and of watching his men die. It was the look he had worn the day before when he'd told her about Sam. Bad news tended to follow that look.

"Will, what is it? What's wrong?" Sarah watched as her husband took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Sometime yesterday Megatron was here. Megatron and Starscream. Bumblebee's dead and Ironhide said that it was likely that they had Sam with them. He was close Sarah so close and we didn't do anything to help. Now Sam's gone again and Bumblebee's dead." Sarah blinked. While the shock of her husbands news wasn't as bad as her husbands had been she still felt a little bad. She only knew of Bumblebee from what Will had told her and she had only spoken to Sam that one time. She'd never met him though she had to admit that she would like to.

"I'm so sorry honey. I wish there was something I could do." Sarah's tone of voice was just right but truthfully she felt more sorrow over what her husband was feeling than over what he had told her. It wasn't that she didn't care it was just that she didn't really know them.

"I know Sarah but you can't so anything to help. I can though." Sarah's breath caught for just a second. She already had a good idea about what her husband was going to say next and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. "I'm going to start looking with Ironhide again."

"When?" Sarah asked.

"Today." Will answered. "Here in a few minutes after I get my stuff together." Sarah blinked fighting back tears. It wasn't fare. It wasn't fare that she had to share her husband like this. She barley got to see him at all and it killed her that even when he got the chance to see her and Annabelle again he was more than willing to run off the first chance he got.

"Can't you stay for the rest of today Will? Just for the rest of the day?" Will swallowed and shook his head. It killed him to do this to his wife but he had too.

"If I stay then Ironhide will have to come back and get me and that'll be time lost. It's better that I go now." Sarah sniffed anger and sorrow welling up inside of her. Anger because Will was more or less being forced to leave and sorrow for the reason why. She supposed she had every right to be mad and she was going to be.

"Fine then leave." she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Sarah-" Sarah shook her head and started back towards the living room.

"Leave. Go on get going." Lennox sighed. He knew the tone of voice his wife was using very well. There was nothing he could do to make the situation better. So his only choice was to pack up his stuff and hit the road. Sarah would calm down and he'd call her sometime before she put Annabelle to bed. Turning Lennox headed towards the stairs.

No less than ten minutes latter he was walking out the front door and out to Ironhide. He really hated what he was doing but it had to be done. Besides Sarah and Annabelle were probably a lot safer if he wasn't there. If he and Ironhide were elsewhere looking for Sam his wife and daughter were less of a target.

Ooo

He was alone again. Punch or Counterpunch or whatever it was he wanted to be called had been gone for awhile. He missed the noise that the mech had provided. It was easier for him to focus when he was being talked to. That abyss that had opened in his mind not long after he was taken was getting harder and harder to resist. The sad thing was that he was having trouble finding a reason to not sink into that welcoming darkness.

But still as it had been before he was still scared that if he went into that dark whole he might not come back out. He couldn't bring himself to leave Optimus and the others like that. It wouldn't be fair to them for him to be there in body but not in mind. Besides he had a bad feeling that by the time Punch got him out of there, if he got him out of there, things would be really bad. But he wasn't going to linger on those types of thoughts. Sam blinked his eyes rolling towards the door of his cage. He could hear footsteps and by now he didn't have to wait to see who it was.

Megatron had his own ways of making himself known and by now Sam could almost sense when Megatron was near. It was something that he was sure that had he been more inclined to care would have freaked him out greatly. But that was another thing he wasn't going to think about.

Ooo

Megatron snarled and growled to himself as he stormed down the brigs corridor. He'd been far to soft on the human he held captive and it was time for him to stop. That human bot was becoming a pain and his refusal to tell him anything was getting on his last nerve. Even him killing one of the insects beloved Autobots hadn't gotten him to spill a single thing. He had processed at first that the human had been about to crack and speak but it hadn't happened.

The little insect hadn't cracked though he had a feeling that he might be close to it. All he had to do was push until he did and then everything would be perfect. He'd get the information he needed and then he'd send his troops to attack the Autobots base. If all was successful then he'd be short many annoyances soon. All he had to do was get the information he needed and he'd do it no matter what and of for some odd reason the human didn't crack then he'd kill it and be done with it. There were other ways to get what he wanted and many of them were probably easier too.

But still he liked a challenge and the harder the challenge the more he enjoyed it. Megatron growled as he stopped in front of the now familiar cage. Red optic's narrowed as they focused on the small figure that lay on the cage bottom still as death. This wasn't the case of course for dull brown eyes had turned to look at him upon arrival but some part of the Decepticon Lord wished.

"It seems that your still alive insect." Megatron said as he moved to open the cage door. "I was hoping that you'd off line before I came for you again but as my luck would have it you haven't. So much the better for me and the worse for you." The door of the cage rattled as it was slung open. Megatron didn't wait a moment before he reached in the cage and pulled Sam out. Sam blinked his eyes slowly as if he wasn't quite aware of what was going on at that moment in time.

"We have much to discuss insect and it won't be here." Megatron said as he turned and began walking back the way he came. The door to Sam's cage was left wide open and Sam had a feeling that before long he'd miss the soft light and relative quiet that came with it. He didn't like what was going on and he knew that it wouldn't be good for him.

Ooooooooo

I hope I didn't make Sarah sound like a heartless bitch. If I did it wasn't on purpose. I read in the book and comic version of revenge of the fallen that Sam called Sarah when he needed to get Lennox the message about Optimus and I highly doubt that between the movie and my fic that Sam and Sarah have met. So Sarah can't really bring herself to feel to bad about Sam being gone and Bee being dead because she's never met either of them and she's angry at Will for not wanting to stay a little longer with her and Annabelle when he has the chance to do so. It makes it worse that she doesn't know when she'll get to see him again.

Anyway sorry for the wait but I've been kinda busy. Or well I was about two weeks ago and I've had a bit of writers block. That and summer tends to be when I write when I want to and not worry about fanfic's. I recharge my writers battery during summer usually. Sadly it's also the time when I start more fanfic's I really shouldn't. Enough rambling though. I hoped you liked chapter nine of Dog Collar and with a little bit of luck you'll hear from me again in a couple of weeks. Until then please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

It was bad. It was bad and he wasn't really sure how it had gotten that way. His memories from the events that had taken place just hours before had already been forced from his mind and he had no desire to try and dig them out again. Sam blinked and tried to focus on the ceiling that lay above him.

He was failing at it miserably. His eyes didn't seem to want to focus and everything was going dark around the edges and fuzzy everywhere else. He knew that his fleeting eyesight wasn't a good sign but he didn't have the energy to care anymore. He didn't care about much anymore. What little hope he had had before was almost gone. His one chance at escaping had been crushed by Megatron and even though the mech from the day before had told him of his plan to get him out he seriously doubted that it was going to happen.

Not even Optimus could save him from this fate. And his fate didn't really bother him that much anymore. He was actually fine with dieing in Decepticon clutches if he really had too. Anything was better than this sense of fading. Of going towards the beckoning abyss and knowing without a doubt that sooner or later he was going to fall in and then he be trapped there forever.

And the last place he wanted to be was in his mind all alone. Because if he was all alone there was no way he was ever getting out again at least not by himself. And he didn't know if Optimus knew how to get to that deep dark part of his mind that he'd only just discovered existed. Optimus. Thinking about the Autobot leader sent the usual spike of pain through his entire being and the empty bond was the worst thing in the world as far as he was concerned. It was even worse than the abyss.

Sam's eyes moved as the lightest of noises reached his ears. There wasn't anything else in the room with him of course but still he couldn't help but look. As his eyes wandered they landed on the mark he had drawn on the crook of his arm months before. It had never washed off and it hadn't faded. Most people who saw it simply assumed that it was a tattoo. More than once he'd been asked what it meant.

Only he didn't have an answer because he himself didn't know. He'd asked Optimus once if he knew what it meant. He hadn't. It was funny though because Optimus had the same mark carved onto the blue pieces of metal that ran down his face. He wondered if Jetfire would have been able to tell him what it meant. The thought of the old mech caused a slight smile to cross his face. He'd liked Jetfire despite the fact that the old mech had been slightly wonky.

He'd been sorry to see him go but his sacrifice had been his choice and it had been what he'd wanted. Optimus still had the parts though they weren't really usable yet. Ratchet and Ironhide had been fixing the worn and rusted pieces of armor so that the next time Optimus used them they wouldn't fall off after the battle was over.

It was a nice tribute to the old Seeker in a way. Sam was sure that Jetfire would have been happy to know that his armor was on its way to being rust free. Sam had to blink back sudden tears as his thoughts continued to focus on the old Con. It seemed for just a moment that they were sharing the same situation. Both of them had been left behind. Sam shook his head slightly as if to get rid of the thought.

He was sure that Optimus and the others were still looking for him. He just had to keep focusing on that and not let his situation make him loose anymore hope than he already had. Because Sam knew that if he let go of that remaining hope he'd fall into that darkness for sure.

That darkness that was calling to him in voices he knew he should know but didn't even though they sounded so familiar and he knew he should know them. They were important he knew that much and they had told him things once.

Things that no human had a way of knowing because no human had ever earned it. Like the mark on his arm that he couldn't remember the meaning to no matter how hard he tried. Or like the name of the blue liquid that the purple Con had been forcing down his throat that had burned in his veins when it was there and left him feeling cold when it was gone.

Things were slipping and he couldn't remember the things he knew he should but none of that mattered because he was sure that he could hear footsteps coming towards him and he had do wonder if it was Megatron back for more or if it was the mech that he'd met before that had spoken to him and promised to get him out and back to Optimus because Optimus was all he had left. Getting back to Optimus was all that mattered and was all that was keeping him from falling.

December 27

Punch paced back and forth as he wrestled with himself. He'd been trying to figure out how to get the little human that Starscream had brought in back to Optimus and the others where he was safe. He had an idea but he wasn't sure if it would work or not. Not to mention that getting the human out of the base would be twice as hard now that he'd been taken to Megatron's personal quarters.

A shudder ran through his frame at the thought of that little human stuck where so few dared to go. It would be more than difficult to get him out and there was a chance that his plan wouldn't work but he knew he had to hurry. It was very likely that the human wouldn't last too much longer. He had a vague idea about what went on in Megatron's chambers and none of what he had heard was good.

So if he was going to do something he had to do it soon. And the sooner the better. But so much hinged on him being able to get the human out without any of the Decepticons finding out about it. And Primus forbid that they found out that he was the one that had helped the little human escape. He'd spent along time working his way into the Decepticons good graces and he had a good rank to prove it. It wasn't easy being a spy and yet here he was risking his life to get one human back to the Autobots.

He had to be out of his processor to be risking so much because if Megatron was the kind of mech that took delight in torturing traitors and spies. But from what he knew of the human he had to be worth saving or else he wouldn't be so valuable to the Autobots. A memory about hat he'd learned about the human flashed in his processor and that was all it took to reassure the spy.

He had to do this even if he got himself killed while doing it. Punch stopped pacing as he turned to face the rising sun. It took only a second for him to find a working Autobot frequency and an even shorted amount of time to get a hold of Optimus Prime.

Ooo

Optimus was shocked. He hadn't even known if Punch was still alive and yet here he was now requesting a talk.

"What is it Punch?" the Prime asked his voice betraying some of the weariness he felt.

"I think I may have something that belongs to you sir." For half a moment he dared to hope.

"Please tell me your talking about Sam?" Punch was silent for a moment before answering.

"Well I don't know his designation but I do know where a human is. The one that was taken from you has brown hair and brown eyes correct?"

Optimus felt his whole body shake. Punch had Sam. It was such a relief that he almost forgot to answer. "You have him?"

"Not with me Optimus but I can get him." Punch said.

Relief like he'd never felt before coursed through Optimus's systems. It was enough to send him to his knee's. The ground shuddered underneath him as he hit hand almost automatically reached up towards his spark. "Where is he Punch? What aren't you telling me?"

Punch seemed to hesitate for a moment. It was almost like he didn't want to answer. "He's in Megatron's personal chambers."

Optimus felt as if his spark had stopped upon hearing those words. Primus, if Sam was in Megatron's chambers he wasn't sure he wanted to know what was happening to Sam. Nothing good he knew and now that Megatron had him where none of his other mechs could get to him chances were that whatever Megatron was doing to Sam was far worse than what he'd have done if Sam was in the con's brig. He had to force the next words out of his vocal processor and even that was difficult.

"How - how is he?" Optimus forced himself to ask.

"Not good Prime. Not good at all. He won't survive much longer Prime. We have to get him out as soon as we can or he won't live much longer."

A wave of despair flooded through his systems followed by fierce determination. He was going to get Sam out of there not matter what. Even if he dies in the attempt it'd be more than worth it if Sam survived. He'd do anything.

"Prime? Are you still there Prime?" Punch asked. The silence over the comm had the other mech sounding slightly worried.

"I'm still here Punch. Where are you?" Optimus asked.

"No, Prime. I won't let you come and get yourself killed. I'll get him and bring him to you. There's less of a chance of me getting caught that way. That and I can't risk your life."

Optimus growled softly. It wasn't Punch's place to tell him what to do. Especially when it came to Sam and the boys well being. Of course the more rational part of Optimus's processor kicked in a moment later and he realized that Punch was right. He'd do Sam no good if he died and there wasn't any way of knowing if a broken bond would do more harm than good. There was a chance that if the bond between them broke while Sam was in whatever condition e was currently in it would kill him and Optimus didn't want that.

"I understand. So what do you plan to do?"

"In three days time I'll get Sam out of Megatron's chamber and out of the base. After that I'll try my best to get him to you before Megatron or any of the others notice. I have a place in mind for us to meat and I'll give you the coordinates before I cut off communication with you."

Punch's plan wasn't as well planned out as he'd have liked but the spy didn't really have all the time in the world to pick over a plan. If he was going to get Sam out it'd have to be fast and the less he had to do the better.

"All right Punch. I'll meat you at your rendezvous point in three days."

"Until then Prime."

Optimus's sighed. "Until then my friend. My Primus be with you." With that said the link between the two cut off. He'd see Sam soon and with that thought he proceeded to contact Ironhide and Ratchet.

As much as he wanted to get going right away he forced himself not to. He was only about two and a half days from the meeting point and he wanted to contact the two of them before he got going because he was sure that if he didn't before he left he might not do it at all. Besides they'd want to be there to help if things went wrong and he wanted Ratchet there when Punch arrived with Sam so that he could get Sam treatment as soon as he was able.

That and if things went south and something did go wrong like the Decepticons showed up he knew that he'd need the help fighting. He'd only been able to half focus on anything since Sam had been taken and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to completely focus while fighting especially if Sam was there. He'd leave it to Ratchet and Ironhide to contact the others when he was done with them.

Ooo

Ron Witwicky sat looking at the Christmas Tree that his wife refused to let him take down. She'd thrown a fit when he had tried. She wanted it to stay up and he wanted it to come down. Well the actual truth was that he didn't want to look at the still wrapped presents that sat underneath it anymore and it was a hard thing to ignore considering that the tree was sitting next to the TV and was visible from most places on the first floor of their home.

They were an all to painful reminder that his son hadn't been found yet. He wanted nothing more than to out there looking but he knew he couldn't and it killed him. He wondered for a moment where Bumblebee was.

The mech usually checked in with them everyday or so in order to let them know what was going on but he hadn't been seen since Christmas Eve. And while the yellow mech still wasn't a favorite around the house both he and Judy had come to accept that Sam was going to have something to do with the Autobots no matter what happened and no matter how much they protested and tried to get him to go another direction in life.

It didn't matter though because Sam seemed to be tied to the alien robots and apparently they were tied to him too. The day he'd found out that Sam an interest in the Autobot leader as more than a friend he could have sworn that he'd almost had a heart attack. It wasn't the fact that Sam was gay or at least bi that had taken him by surprise.

No, both he and his wife had though Sam was gay before he'd started going out with Mikaela. That conversation had been very awkward for all members involved and Sam had sputter and blushed and told them that to the best of his knowledge he wasn't gay. It had been the fat that it was Optimus Prime (he'd always though Sam would be with Bumblebee if such a thing ever happened) that had shocked him so much.

Sure he'd meat Optimus Prime after the whole thing in Egypt but still he'd never expected something to happen between the two. He knew that they had talked a lot on the way back to Diego Garcia but he'd never thought much about it. Then again Sam had said that he hadn't thought much about it either.

It had been the whole thing with Mikaela (he still didn't know everything regarding their break-up) that had apparently opened the pairs eyes. But still there were times that he wondered about wither or not they were really what the other needed. Major Lennox had tried to explain bonds to him before and Sam had even taken a crack at it but he still didn't understand it.

The transformers had so many different types of bonds that he'd wondered how Sam knew that the one he shared with Optimus was one of a forever love (Judy's term for soul mates and sadly it was now his term too) or not. He tried not to ask because he knew that it bothered Sam some when he asked those kinds of questions and his son was embarrassed easily enough. He supposed that it really didn't matter all that much so long as Sam was happy and being treated well.

If Sam really wanted Optimus then Sam could have him. He wouldn't stop him he'd just hoped that the Autobot leader wouldn't hurt his son in anyway. Whatever doubts he'd had about Optimus's loyalty had vanished when his son had. Optimus wouldn't have been driving himself as hard as he'd been told the mech had been if he didn't love his son. Ron sighed and ran a hand over his head as he leaned forward in his chair.

Judy was moving about the kitchen cleaning or so he thought. He wasn't sure anymore. She might have been cooking for all he knew. As things were it was more than likely either.

"Judy," he called, "What are you doing in there?" It took a moment for his wife to answer.

"I'm cleaning."

Ron shook his head. He knew that the kitchen was already clean and so was the rest of the house. Judy was tended to clean when she was nervous or worried. The sound of an engine caught Ron's attention and caused the man to rise from his chair.

Peeking out at the driveway from the front curtain he saw a sporty blue motorcycle sitting in the driveway its rider sitting on the seat. For half a second he thought the rider was Mikaela until he realized that the rider that was now looking at him had eyes that were far to bright to be Mikaela's.

That and her hair color wasn't right. It took him a moment to realize that the motorcycle was an Autobot. Turning away from the curtain Ron almost jogged to the front door. He would have to if it hadn't been nine feet away and senseless to do so.

"Honey! We have company!" he called.

Hopefully the Autobots sitting outside would have news about their son. And with some luck that news would help convince Judy to let him take down the Christmas tree.

Oooo

Okay so it's not much of a chapter but I wanted to have a new one to upload when I put up the last chapter of Full Moon Rising. I like this chapter okay. I'm sure it could have been better but I figure that the sooner I start writing chapters for this again the sooner I get back into the swing of writing for this story. So now that my other story's done I'll start updating this one every week or two. At this point I have 21 more chapters to do for this story. Now that's only taking into account that I do a chapter for every day and don't do multiple days in a chapter like I did for Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Then of course I may do a few other than the one's I have planned out so far. So ya I have no set amount of chapters yet. As usual reviews make me happy so please leave me one.

Now I have a question for you my loyal readers. Would any of you object to a Transformers/Poke'mon crossover. I'm not talking about them going into the Poke'mon world but them landing on a planet inhabited by the creatures. Sam and Will and all the others would still be in it of course they'll just have teams of poke'mon.

I thought that'd it be an interesting story to do once Dog Collar's five or six chapters away from being finished. So if you like the idea then let me know and if you have idea's for teams feel free to give them to me in a review or a message. I have some teams I made up but I'm willing to change and probably will change them when Gen Five is all out. I figure that if I ask now I can start figuring out a chapter plan. I'm actually thinking about making it a Sam Optimus fic now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, _

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door,_

"_Tis some visitor,' I muttered, ' tapping at my chamber door-_

_Only this and nothing more.'_

Sam highly doubted that the tapping he was hearing was coming from a raven and while he was in a chamber he had no real desire to be there unlike the poor guy in The Raven. He'd always wondered how the man in the poem hadn't gone insane by the end. He had something different to ponder about now. Like why the words from a poem he'd read in high school were running through his head. Or maybe they were being whispered to him by the voices. Did it really matter if it was him thinking about the poem or the voices reciting it to him?

Probably not. It was funny though that it had run through his mind and now he could swear that he could hear footsteps. Tapping on the floor as they came near. It was probably Megatron and if it was did that make Megatron his raven. It seemed likely because he was sure that Megatron was trying to drive him insane.

And if Megatron was his raven did that make Optimus his Lenore. He had to rethink that because unlike Optimus, Lenore was dead even though Optimus had been once. But Optimus was alive now. Optimus was alive and looking and - and maybe Optimus was his Lenore. He didn't know. Didn't even really care. Sam just knew that that bit of poem was giving him something different to focus on.

Hell, he'd been drifting when it had popped into his head. Maybe that's why he'd thought about it because it seemed like he was living the first stanza of that poem. He'd been drifting off and then the sound of footsteps had woken him and he'd been sure that Megatron or one of the other mechs was going to come into the room.

And he'd been so sure but no one ever came in and maybe it was the raven plating with him like that poor man from the poem and Primus he hoped that Optimus didn't end up like Lenore because if Optimus died again he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. Not with Bumblebee gone and Mikaela off with some other guy.

And for the first time since he'd watched Megatron kill Bumblebee tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he felt stronger for it. Like his tears were giving him strength. But it didn't matter because he was trapped on the floor. Megatron had bound him there with a rope that glowed like the doors to his cage had when he'd been in it. He missed his cage dearly. He wanted to get up so badly even though he knew it'd hurt because his leg was still broken and standing on it wouldn't be good. But it didn't matter because Megatron had tied him down and made sure he wasn't going to get away before he'd - he'd done it.

Sam knew what he'd done even though he couldn't remember what had happened and that was okay because he didn't want to remember. If he remembered he'd fall into the abyss for sure and then he'd be there forevermore. With no Lenore to pull him out because Optimus wasn't going to find him. Hot tears slid down Sam's cheeks as he fought to hold them back because while the cough was gone, had been gone for awhile, it was still hard for him to breath sometimes and if he lost his breath now he feared he'd never get it back. But still Sam cried tears falling faster the more he tried to control them and he couldn't whatever control he'd had was gone.

Gone like Bumblebee and Jetfire and Jazz and like him if things didn't change soon. Sam knew that if they didn't he wouldn't survive because he knew that Megatron would be back and that he'd do it again no matter how much he tried to fight back but that was fine because Megatron found it amusing when he fought back and it just made it hurt more and he knew that Optimus wouldn't want him after this. Not after what Megatron had done. Tears continues to slid down Sam's face as he took a few shuddering breaths and closed his eyes. The room had begun to spin again and it hadn't been helping him regain his composure. Surprisingly enough once he had his eyes closed he regained a small measure of control over himself.

Taking deep breaths Sam managed to slow both his breathing and his tears so that only a few escaped from underneath his closed lids. He had to try and stay calm because if he had another panic attack he was pretty sure that it'd go on until he passed out due to lack of oxygen and that meant that he needed to try and focus on keeping as calm as he could. He couldn't give up hope yet. The spy had promised that he'd get him away from Megatron.

Sam allowed himself a small laugh. Apparently his breakdown had helped clear his head a bit though whatever strength he'd felt when the first tears had escaped was long gone leaving him feeling weaker than ever. A rough cough tore its way out of Sam's lungs and set his throat ablaze with pain. It figured that he'd start getting enough of a grip to be slightly aware and something new like that would pop up. He really hoped it didn't happen often because his throat hurt enough as it was. Sam blinked and his eyes rolled towards the door.

He could hear footsteps coming in the direction of his room again and he could tell by the sound that it was Megatron. A violent shiver ripped through him at the mere thought of the Decepticon Lord. Sam turned his head away as the door hissed open in order to allow Megatron entrance. Sam blinked however when he heard a second pair of footsteps follow the mech into the room. The raven was back only he wasn't in his own chamber. He was in the raven's.

December 28

Epps rubbed at his eyes as he watched the road in front of him. He'd been fighting off sleep for about an hour and a half and he was starting to loose. He supposed it didn't really matter if he went to sleep or not. Not when he wasn't the one driving, Sideswipe was. But still some part of him was worried that if he closed his eyes he'd wake up and hear about another death. He kept expecting it ever sense he'd been told about Bumblebee. He kept waiting to hear that they'd found another friend dead.

Truthfully he kept waiting to hear that they'd found Sam because he was to the point that he was almost certain that the kid wasn't alive anymore. How could he be when he was being held by Decepticons? It wasn't like they were going to give him food or water or anything that he needed to survive. There was that slim chance of course that sam was still alive but that chance was fading with every moment that had passed. Sideswipe had gotten a message from Ironhide earlier but had refused to tell him what it was about.

So he'd asked the silver mech why and had been told that it wasn't any of his business until he was able to be told. Epps didn't get what the hell was going on but he hoped that it was good because he didn't think he could stand another tragedy. And of course he was still waiting for the news about another lost friend. Okay so he was being a pessimist about the whole situation and he couldn't really help it. He was a complainer at heart.

He always had been and he always would be. Someone needed to be the one who questioned things in their trigger happy group of misfits. Hell, Simmons saw the bright side of things more often than he did and Simmons could be down right dreary when he wanted to be. Epps sighed and rubbed at his eyes again.

Maybe sleep would help lift his mood a bit. He hadn't slept much the past couple of nights and being sleep deprived always made him kinda moody. So leaning back in his seat so that he was a bit more comfortable Epps prepared to try and get some sleep. Before he did however he sent up a prayer to whatever higher power might have been listening. A prayer for Sam and for the rest of his friends.

Ooo

Sarah Lennox sighed as she sat at the kitchen table. She'd put Annabelle to bed hours ago but she herself wasn't able to bring herself to sleep just yet and she knew why. She hadn't talked to Will since he'd left with Ironhide on Christmas. She'd been so mad that Will was putting someone she'd didn't even know before them that she had snapped. She hadn't meant it of course. She'd been angry and sad at the time and when Will had called that night she hadn't answered the phone. He hadn't called back since.

Sarah knew that he wasn't mad. He was just giving her space so that she'd have the chance to cool down and think things over. And she had.. It had been just a selfish of her to assume that Will didn't want to spend time with them as it he'd been of him to leave like that. She understood though. While Sam wasn't really anyone important to her he was important to Will. The boy was one of her husbands friends and he cared for the kid. Then of course the mom part of her brain had kicked in and she had realized that Will wasn't just doing what he did for Sam.

Sam had parents too and she was sure that they were terribly worried about their son. She knew she'd be if Annabelle was taken from her and she wasn't able to do anything about it. From what Will had told her they couldn't even help look. They just had to wait for news and she was sure that it was probably killing them inside. The chair Sarah was sitting in scraped against the floor as she pushed it back.

She needed another cup of tea. Vaguely she wondered if Will would introduce her to Sam after they found him. She wanted to meat the person who her husband cared for like family. Like a brother. The shrill ringing of the house phone made her stop what she had been doing so that she could go and pick it up. A smile crossed her face when she saw the number on the caller ID.

"Will." she said into the mouthpiece as soon as the phone was in position. Her husbands voice had never sounded so wonderful.

Ooo

Soundwave was unimpressed with the little creature laying bound to the table in front of him. After everything he'd heard about the little insect he had been expecting more. But the little creature that lay half awake and aware was probably the most pathetic thing he'd ever seen in his long lifetime. It was hard to believe that this little creature was what was giving the Decepticons so much trouble.

It was even harder to believe that this insect had killed Megatron. But still there he was and here he was. All he really knew about the situation was that Megatron needed information from the little human and a probe worm hadn't been able to get it.

"Well…" Megatron growled from behind him. The Decepticon lord had little patience for his standing and staring. Soundwave said nothing as he stepped forward. The sooner he got finished with this the sooner he could get back to trying to repair Ravage's body. If Megatron hadn't already killed the Autobot responsible for his cassette's death he'd have done it himself. Reaching out one clawed hand Soundwave placed two of his fingers against the humans forehead. Almost instantly an electrical charge began to build.

His ability wasn't so much mind reading as it was the ability to interoperate the electrical charges that the mind or processor produced. He knew the exact moment that he'd hit the right charge because the human let out a scream and his back arced as the current began running through his mind. Memories began playing almost instantly.

_He was seven and Trent was chasing him through the playground again his friends not too far behind. If they caught him now they'd beat him up again and their teacher wouldn't say anything because he was friends with Trent's dad and one of his kids was friends with Trent. They'd already pushed Miles down and made him bleed and if he didn't run faster then he was going to be next. He was faster however and soon enough he was within sight of the playground monitor. He was safe. At least for this recess._

_Now he was ten and on his first skateboard. A birthday present from Miles. Helmet and wrist guards and shin guards in place he was ready to learn how to ride. He made it about ten feet before he toppled forward and hit the ground. He could hear his mother calling out to him and he was sure that she was on her way over to be sure that he wasn't severely injured despite all the protection he was wearing because she had known that him learning to ride a skate board was too dangerous._

_Twelve now and he was standing next to his father in front of a group of cages holding puppies. His dad said that so long as he took care of it he was old enough to have a dog now. He couldn't get a big one though because his mom worried about it digging up her flowers and fighting with stray dogs. A high pitched yapping caught his attention almost immediately. So as his dad talked to one of the workers he moved over to a cage that held a group of Chihuahua puppies. One in particular caught his attention out of them all. Huddled in the back sat a puppy with floppy tan colored ears, big eyes, and a terrified whimper. He knew almost immediately that that was the one he wanted. And sure enough as soon as he had the dog in his arms it began yapping like the rest of his brothers and sisters._

_At the age of thirteen he was still smaller than most of the students in his class and Trent and his friends still treated him like their own personal punching bag. Not that he could really focus on any of that as he watched the new girl walk across the room to her seat. Sam knew he was too young to know what love was but he was pretty sure that it had a name and a face. From that moment on he knew that if he could ever have that girl he'd take her in a heartbeat._

_Fourteen and he was sitting on the floor in front of his dad's chair looking down at a box of junk he'd just been given. So what if he great, great grandfather had been some great Artic explorer. He didn't really care all that much. Sure what had happened to him was kinda interesting but what did it matter to him. It wasn't like it'd have any affect on his life. The shiver than ran down his spine when he wrapped his fingers around a cracked pair of glasses told him differently._

_At fifteen he had just passed his test for a permit and he couldn't have been happier. Miles however hadn't passed which really sucked considering he'd been one right answer away from passing too. Now all he had to do was pass his drivers test and he'd be good to go. His father of course had other idea's, two thousand dollars and three A's were the price of him getting a new car. Along with passing his drivers test of course._

_Now he was sixteen and he hurt so badly that he wasn't sure if he wanted to get up. His ribs were a mass of bruises, he had a nasty cut above one eye, and he'd sprained his wrist. It had all been worth it too. Everyone was safe and sound and nothing bad was going to happen at least for a little while. He had a car, a girlfriend, and a bunch a new friends that he was still amazed at. So as he hissed while pulling on a shirt to hide the deep discolorations that marred his back and part of his chest. He couldn't help but feel happier than he had in a long time._

_Seventeen and he'd just taken his SAT for the first time. He'd been worried about how well he'd do at first despite the grades he'd been getting but really the test had been easy. Hell, it had been a breeze and if he did as well as he was sure he did he'd be able to get into a college easy. Mikaela and Miles however looked like they'd just come out of a court room where they both been charged with murder or something. Not him though. He knew that he'd done well. Sure he doubted that he'd get a really high score but still he couldn't help what he was thinking._

_Eighteen and he was sitting on the runway meant for fighter jets. The Roosevelt was cutting through the water like only a big ship could and he was enjoying the time away from his mom who didn't seem to want him out of her sight. There was the sound of loud footsteps behind him and something in his chest felt funny for just a second as he turned so that he was looking at the large figure that stood behind him. Sam knew what he'd come to ask and he had a better answer this time. Though he did have a condition or two before he said yes. Somehow he doubted that Optimus would mind either of them too much._

_An explosion on the road in front of them and they were plunging downwards. _

_The river was cold around him and he didn't know which way was up… clawed fingers wrapped around him as he was pulled up into the air and that couldn't have been a good thing. _

_Some thing was trying to force its way into his brain …. _

_Claws swiping …. _

_It burned as it went down his throat and for the moment nothing other than that pain mattered… Bumblebee screamed as Megatron tore into him… _

_Red optics flashed blue as he was held in gentle hands …. _

_The door slammed behind him as Megatron carried him…. _

_The soft touch of hands that could only belong to another person or a holoform…. _

_Words that were far to gentle sounding as hands began to roam and he knew what was about to happen…. _

_Pain as something tore into him and he tried not to scream and failed…. _

_A raven tapping at the chamber door…. _

_If Megatron was the raven then who was Lenore…?_

Soundwave screamed as he pulled himself free from the humans mind. For a few seconds after the separation Soundwave shook as if he'd just been hit with a surge of electricity. He wasn't quite sure what had happened. While it was true that most of the creatures he chose to read like that struggled and attempted to fight back none of them ever succeeded. None of them except for the little insect laying on the table. And that little fact bothered him greatly. Nothing should be able to harm him like that it shouldn't have been possible.

"Soundwave report." Megatron ordered. Soundwave turned so that he was facing the other mech. His systems still tingled from whatever it was that had forced him from the human mind.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing Lord Megatron. At least nothing about the location of the Autobots base. I did however find out that we have a spy hidden among us."

Megatron tilted his head just slightly as his optic's shuttered.

"Really. Tell me everything Soundwave."

"Of course my lord." With that said the pair began walking towards the door to Megatron's chamber. They had much to discuss and much to plan.

Ooo

Sam'd never had a seizure before so he had no idea what they felt like but he was fairly sure that he'd just had one. And if it wasn't one then he'd consider himself lucky. He wasn't quite sure what the other mech that came in with Megatron just did but he did know that he never wanted it to happen again. All he was really aware of through out that entire ordeal was pain that seemed to be splitting his head in half. Not only that but his back hurt too. Blinking Sam tried and failed to bring the room into focus even the smallest bit.

Unfortunately for him his eyes didn't seem to want to cooperate. His whole body was shaking and he was pretty sure that that wasn't a good thing. Pain radiated from every nerve and everything was starting to go black. It was kinda funny that he'd never actually been aware of the fact that he was passing out before.

Not that it's happened often. Just twice. Once when he was young and really sick and then again after Egypt though he didn't think that counted because he'd been shown to a room where he could sleep before he'd passed out that time. That had been a different type of passing out too. He'd been exhausted and sleep hadn't come soon enough.

Sam blinked and everything turned black. He could hear the voices again and they were calling to him from the abyss. That was fine though because that wasn't what his last thoughts focused on. Because just as he was about to blackout completely he could have sworn that he'd heard the sound of tapping.

December 28

Lennox couldn't help the slightly cheery mode that had overtaken him. And really he had a reason to be at least a little happy. They'd found Sam after all. Well not really but come the next day he'd be back with them and then they could work on making things better. It had only been a few hours since Ironhide had told him about the plan that Optimus had made with an Autobot spy that was currently staying at the Decepticons base of operations.

He'd been a little doubtful at first but apparently Ironhide knew the mech in question. Not that well but well enough to know that despite his current position he still upheld the Autobot way whenever he was able. Being a spy meant that there were times that he wouldn't be able to play by the rules but he was in deeper than any of the other Autobot spy had ever gotten and that was saying something about his skill. And anything that could help them get ahead of the Decepticons was greatly appreciated.

That's were they were currently headed. Optimus had given both them and Ratchet the coordinates that Punch had given him and they in turn had given them to Sideswipe. Who was farther away but was going to do his damnedest to get to where they were going so that Optimus would have him as backup as well as the others. So they had the coordinates and a plan now all they needed to do was go and get Sam.

So ya he was in a fairly good mood and it felt pretty damn good considering that he'd spent very little time over the past couple of weeks not worrying and not being able to sleep. But come tomorrow everything would be good again or at least as good as the situation. Lennox shuddered at the thought about what state of health Sam was probably in. In fact he was almost certain that their little adventure would probably end with them going to the hospital. He could live with that so long as Sam was alive. It was nice really to have a reason to hope.

Ooo

A loud bang was the first thing that he was aware of. The next thing was the sound of Megatron's growl just before he said something that Sam couldn't quite hear. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. Megatron snarled and Sam had the feeling that that noise had been directed at him.

"Tell my boy how many Autobots are going to die at your hands?"

For a moment Sam thought that it was a funny thing to ask because there were no Autobots at the base and so far the only death had been Bumblebee's. It took a moment for Sam to realize what it was that Megatron was referring to and as soon as he did his head turned to the side so that he was looking at Megatron and the mech he had in his grasp. Dark blue armor shone in the light and for half a moment Sam wasn't sure who exactly it was that Megatron had in his grip. It looked as if Megatron had already torn into the mech he had a hold of.

Deep gashes covered the armor and bright blue energon leaked from several places. All the mech in question had to do was look at him for him to figure it out. It was the spy. The spy who had promised to get him out and get him back to Optimus and the others.

An icy dread began to fill him. Even in his poor state of being he knew what Megatron was going to do. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. All he could do was look Punch in the optics and hope that he'd be forgiven for what was about to happen.

"You've been one of my most trusted for millennia Counterpunch and now I find out that you've been a spy for my brother all along. Such a waste of talent. Do you know how we found out that you were a spy?" Megatron asked as he tossed the injured mech to the floor. Punch remain silent for a moment before answering.

"I'm sure your going to tell me." Sam gulped from where he lay watching. Megatron hissed and slammed one of his feet down on top of Punch's back. Punch let out a groan as it dug into his back and pressed him against the floor.

"The little human you were going to save told us. That's how we knew who to look for. He gave you up to save himself."

Sam inhaled sharply. He hadn't expected Megatron to lie. Sure the tyrant was an evil bastard but as far as he'd been aware he hadn't had a reason to lie about anything. For him to lie now and about how Punch had been found left him slightly shocked. Did it really matter so much how Punch had been found out. While it was true that Soundwave had gotten a glimpse of optic's changing color that was all. Surly it hadn't been enough for them to know that it had been punch who was the spy all along.

"I didn't," Sam croaked, "I didn't tell them. I swear but he saw it in my head." Sam put all the pleading he could into his voice and hoped against all hope that it made it through to Punch that whatever had slipped hadn't been on purpose. That he was sorry for that little bit getting out and he wished that it had never happened.

Megatron chuckled as if Sam's weak attempt to make Punch understand that it had been an accident amused him in some way. It probably did.

"Do you really expect him to believe that fleshling?" Megatron growled as his optics found Sam where he lay. Sam didn't notice of course for he only had eyes for the mech underneath Megatron's foot. Maybe if he just kept his eye on Punch things wouldn't be so bad.

"I believe him. He has even less of a reason to lie than you do. He didn't tell you about me Soundwave saw him in his mind." It was almost like that realization had given the downed mech strength because he somehow managed to free himself from underneath Megatron's foot. The Decepticon lord gave a shout in surprise as he was forced backwards and Punch made his way to his feet. He was hurt but that didn't mean that he couldn't fight back and unlike Bumblebee he didn't need to worry about Starscream crushing Sam.

And while most of his weapons had been taken when Megatron and Soundwave had ambushed him he still had his fists. Sure defeating the Decepticon leader with his fists alone was unlikely but he was still going to try. He wasn't giving up without a fight. It only took Megatron a matter of moments to get his balance back and then he was lunging towards Punch who just barley managed to stumble out of the Con's way.

Punch took the opportunity to slam his intertwined fingers into the Decepticons back forcing him to the ground. Sadly the maneuver didn't do much good for all Megatron had to do in order to get away was roll to one side and regain his feet. Megatron chuckled.

"Do you really think your going to defeat me as you are Autobot? I still have all my weapons." As if to prove his point the sound of shifting metal filled the room. Moments later Megatron fired his fusion cannon. Sam was dimly aware of a pained yell over the sound that Megatron's cannon had just made. The noise still rung loudly in his ears even after it had been fired. Punch groaned as he hit the floor. Megatron hadn't gotten a direct hit but he might as well have. Punch could barley bring himself to look down at his leg.

Megatron's fusion cannon had taken out a good part of the lower part of his left leg. Energon dripped from open lines and sparks jumped from broken cables. There was very little left of the gears that helped him move. He was stuck. His leg wouldn't hold him enough for him to get up and move and he had no desire to die crawling. So Punch turned to face his death but not before turning to Sam who after closeting his eyes for Megatron shooting had reopened them and they were once again fixed on Punch.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you out little one. I don't blame you for what's about to happen either. It was my choice and I'd make it again."

Sam blinked and opened his mouth to say something back but nothing came out. He could only watch as the blue armor that covered Punch seemed to fade away only to be replaced by armor the color of fresh oranges. Red optic's turned to blue and the Decepticon symbol changed to the Autobot insignia. Megatron snarled disgusted.

"So you'd rather die an Autobot than a Decepticon. How pathetic."

"I'd rather die as who I truly am than as what I've only pretended to be." Sam closed his eyes and turned his head away as he heard the sound of Megatron's fusion cannon charging.

He couldn't watch another one of Optimus's mechs die because they had been trying to save him. He couldn't. And the only thought that he was able to conjure up as the shot echoed throughout the room was '_At least he didn't tear out his spark_'. Sam's body jerked when the sound of Punch hitting the floor reached him but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look at the fallen mech. It wouldn't do him any good and it wouldn't do Punch any good. He only hoped that Punch was in a better place now.

It was all he could do and sadly all he was willing to do. Because there was nothing more he could do. Punch had been his only hope of getting out of Megatron's clutches and now that he was gone there was no reason left to hope. Optimus would never find him now and neither would any of the others. He was lost and he wasn't ever going to be found. Sam blinked his eyes focusing on nothing for there was nothing there he wished to see. The abyss was calling to him again and it sounded closer than it ever had before.

It beckoned to him. Called with promises of freedom from the world around him and a promise to end the pain. It was so very tempting. Sam wanted that nothingness so badly that it hurt. No more thinking or feeling only sweet oblivion and darkness. A darkness where he didn't have to dream or think. An escape from the whispers that seemed louder and more demanding than ever even though he didn't know what they were saying and he didn't care. All he wanted was out and the abyss was a way out. One that he had spent so long avoiding and now Sam was almost more than willing to jump into it so long as it fulfilled its promise.

Sam blinked eyes coming open even though he didn't want them to. He had no desire to watch Megatron kill another mech and put the blame on him. Hell, if it came down to it he supposed that he'd have taken the blame willingly if it meant the mech in question lived. Much to his momentary relief there was no other mech. No other Autobot waiting to be killed in front of him.

There was Megatron however and he was looking at Sam in the most peculiar way. Sam didn't like that look at all. That look promised bad things. Bad things that would be coming much sooner than he wanted them too and there'd be nothing he could do to stop it. Being tied down to a table tended to prevent struggling at least as far as his hands were concerned. Sure he could probably kick at the mech with his good leg but it'd probably end up broken like the other one.

Sam cringed as Megatron stopped next to the table he was laying on. Sam watched eyes wide as one clawed hand neared his face. Megatron's claws were coming awfully close to his right eye. Sam's body tensed when metal touched skin. He was waiting for those claws to tear into skin or worse his eye and he was certain that Megatron would do it with or without a reason. He didn't need one.

"To think if Soundwave hadn't had that glimpse of the spy's optic's changing color you'd almost be free by now. He was planning on getting you and taking you to my brother in a few hours time." Megatron chuckled and one of his claws dug into skin causing a drop of blood to run down Sam's face.

For a moment Sam waited for the rest of the claws to join the first. They never did however instead Megatron pulled his hand back taking away the claws that had threatened to give him more scars. In his relief he didn't notice what the Decepticon Lord was doing instead. Fear unlike any he'd ever felt before filled him when he heard the sound of footsteps on the table with him. Sam didn't bother to look he simply shut his eyes and looked the other way preying that something else then what he was sure was going to happen would happen because he couldn't do that again. Sam cringed when a hand touched his face. He could feel fingernails running along the skin where just minutes before claws had been.

"Do you think my brother will want you after I've had you?" Megatron asked his voice a whisper in Sam's ear. "In a few hours we'll find out."

Sam screamed as nails just as sharp as claws tore down the side of his face leaving long gashes as they went. Blood poured from the long wounds. He was lucky the gash nearest his eye had just missed hitting it. Sam's body shuttered and the next thing he knew he was standing in a place that was all to familiar even though he'd never seen it like this before. For before that moment it had only called to him and any vision he'd had of it had all been in his head while he was awake and his eyes had been open.

Sam knew he was still awake and even though his eye's were closed he knew that what was in front of his was more than a dream. It was a choice. For swirling in front of him was the abyss. Only it wasn't quite how he'd imagined it. True it was black but as he looked down he could see the strand of light that swirled with the darkness. Sounds from the outside world reached his ears and he wondered for a moment what they meant.

Not that they really mattered. Sam stepped forward feet finding their own path towards the very edge. He stood there at the precipice aware of the danger that came with what he might be doing. He was so close. All he needed was that little push to send him over the edge. That push came a moment later when a sharp pain ripped through the lower part of his body. Something deep within his mind shattered completely and he took a step forward. And plunged into the abyss that had been calling out to him for so long.

Everything began to fade into nothing at that moment. But before that sense of nothing overcame him he could have sworn that he heard the sound of a raven croaking.

ooo

Ya the begining of this chapter was born because i had the sudden urge to read the raven by poe. It ended up in my story and i just ran with it. As always reviews are welcome. They make my day


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

December 30

Optimus stood. The field around him was completely empty except for him, a few tree's, and a group of nonmigratory birds looking for something to eat. Ironhide and Ratchet would be there soon. Sideswipe was due to arrive almost an hour after Punch was supposed to meat him. Sideswipe was trying to get there sooner but had been warned not to push it too much. Optimus didn't need the younger bot to get into trouble. Not today of all days. Besides he had other things to worry about.

Like Sam and what was going to happen when they got the boy back. Just thinking about what he'd probably went through made Optimus shudder. It was something however that he knew he'd eventually know about because he was certain that he'd be the one Sam would tell before any other human or Autobot. That was fine with him. He was quite used to being the one that most mechs were willing to talk too. Most preferred him over Smokescreen when it came to telling him things that had happened with the Decepticons. It was probably because he was the leader and if they told him they didn't really have to tell anyone else about what they'd gone through.

Though he often suggested that they find someone else to talk to as well. The longer wounds were left to fester the worse they tended to get. That was a well known fact for both humans and transformers. Still if he was the only one that Sam would be willing to talk to then that was fine. He'd tell Ratchet about anything that might affect the boys health but other than that he'd stay silent.

He knew when he'd need to tell someone something and when to stay silent. The sound of gravel crunching alerted him to Ironhide and Lennox's arrival. Their arrival meant that Ratchet would be there in fifteen minutes or so. The medic hadn't been that far behind the pair.

Optimus turned his head so that he was watching as Lennox climbed out of Ironhide's cab. Ironhide transformed back into his bipedal mode as soon as the Major had closed the door.

"Optimus." Lennox greeted as he walked up to the towering Autobot. Optimus nodded a greeting of his own before turning his optic's back towards the sky. He didn't know which direction Punch was coming from but it didn't stop him from looking.

"Any word from Punch Optimus?" Ironhide asked as he joined the commander in scanning the area. Optimus shook his head.

"No. I haven't heard from Punch since he last contacted me. I had hoped that he'd let me know when he departed from the Decepticon base but it seems he decided against it."

"It's probably best that he didn't. It'd be an extra worry considering what he probably went through getting Sam out of Megatron's chambers.

"Well he should be here in about forty minutes or so." Lennox said as he looked at his watch.

"I know." Optimus said. He'd been counting down since Punch had contacted him. Every second that passed was both a blessing and a curse. Another second closer to seeing Sam again and another second closer to seeing the damage that had been done.

None of them said a word after Lennox had looked at his watch. There wasn't really anything to be said that wouldn't lead down a road that none of them wanted to go down at that moment. Because every single one of them knew that any conversation started would end up on Sam no matter how hard they tried not to talk about him. Ratchets arrived about fifteen minutes after Ironhide and Lennox had.

All three of them watched the medic unfurl into his natural from. Ratchet shuttered his optic's as he stood and caught sight of his comrades. All of them were tense and ready for what was to come.

"Surly so many of us aren't needed if it's just Punch." Ratchet's weak attempt at lightening the mood crashed like a stone into the sea.

"Ratchet. I glad you made it before the appointed time."

Ratchet snorted. "I almost didn't. There was a bit of trouble on my way here. Nothing to bad but I had to sit and wait for almost half an hour for the road to clear so that I could move."

Optimus nodded in understanding. Ironhide snorted and turned his optic's back towards the sky. Lennox was the only one to reply.

"Ya, Sarah told me about that last night when I called her. Apparently the accident was bad enough to get widespread press." Lennox waited for the Autobot to reply for a moment before giving up and returning his gaze to the sky. There wasn't much to be said.

"Optimus, do you know what form Punch has taken?" Optimus turned and looked at Ratchet.

"No. He didn't tell me and I didn't think to ask. I suppose that it doesn't much matter. We'll hear him long before we see him."

Ratchet nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this Optimus. I don't know why but I do."

"I know Ratchet. I feel it as well. Something's going to happen. I'm not sure what but something is." Lennox glanced up at the mechs.

"Well, its nice to know that your worried. At least you guys have weapons to fight with. I get to run and hide if anyone shows up."

Lennox's complaint earned a chuckle from the Autobots standing near him and the mood in the clearing seemed to lighten just a bit. Minutes passed by like hours and as time went by the group only got more tense. With every second that passed they were a step closer to putting the whole ordeal behind them. Lennox looked down at his watch again only to find that barley a minute or so had passed since the last time he had looked.

Not even five minutes left and there still wasn't a sign. It worried him and if the way Ironhide and the others were moving was any indication they were worried too.

"You guys picking anything up? He should be close enough now right?"

Ironhide looked down at the human that stood by his feet. "Nothing but your right Major he should be in range by now."

"Something's happened." Optimus said as he looked of into the distance. He could feel it with very molecule of his being. Something had gone wrong with Punch. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he knew that something had happened. It was like a darkness that was descending upon him from some unknown source.

Without processing it he reached inwards and towards the bond that had been achingly empty for the past two weeks. As usual there was nothing there but emptiness. Sam wasn't near enough for the bond to work for them and if Sam wasn't close enough for him to at least sense by now it was a sure sign that something had gone wrong. Or there was a slight chance that Sam was simply shutting him out. He doubted that that was what was happening.

He was desperate to feel something on the other end of the bond and if he was badly off then Sam had to be far worse then he was. Optimus was almost certain that Sam would want some kind of contact with him after what he had been through and even if (Primus forbid) Sam wasn't conscious there would still be some sort of emotion at the other end of the bond.

There was always some form of awareness when a bond wasn't being actively blocked by the being at the other end. So unless Sam was blocking then there wasn't any reason for the lack of response from the other end of the bond. A minute passed and then another. When the time for Punch to meet them passed they all shared a worried look. There wasn't time for any words to be exchanged between them because a few seconds after they shared that look a loud 'Boom!' hit them.

It was a sound that all of them knew well. It was the sound of a jet going fast enough to cause a sonic boom. Starscream. And where Starscream was it was almost a given that Megatron was nearby as well. Weapons were at the ready before the jet was even visible to Lennox's eyes.

And before the man knew what he was really doing he was moving behind all three of the mechs and preparing to run for cover. This was going to be a fight that he couldn't participate in. Hell he didn't even have any weapons on him other than a handgun and that wouldn't do him any good. He was going to have to sit this fight out no matter how much he didn't want too. And he really didn't want too.

Lennox watched as Starscream landed across the field and unfurled into his robotic form. Lennox's eyes immediately darted to both of the mechs open hands. Sam wasn't with him. So that meant that either he hadn't brought Sam or that something worse than him was coming and Lennox knew who that worse probably was. He was almost certain that if Starscream didn't have Sam then that meant that some other Decepticon did and that that other Con was going to be there soon.

While Lennox didn't have a lot of experience where Megatron was concerned he knew that the Decepticon Lord would let Starscream come alone especially if it meant that there was a chance to both torment and get rid of Optimus. As if to confirm his theory a sound so alien that it could only be alien reached his ears. He watched a few seconds later as Megatron landed on the ground in bipedal mode with all the force he was able.

Lennox's eye's automatically fixed onto the Decepticons closed hands. Much to his annoyance he couldn't see past the mech's fingers which was somewhat surprising considering that Megatron's fingers didn't look like they'd be thick enough to hide something completely even if they were closed. He knew that Sam was within that grasp and he prayed that the kid was still alive and would remain so because all Megatron had to do was move his hands and then Sam would be gone.

Lennox's eyes flicked from Megatron to Ironhide and the other mechs. From what he could tell it was merely a stare off between the five. Then Megatron said something in Cybertronian and everything around him was moving. Optimus was the first one that moved. Lennox watched as the Autobot leader lunged towards Megatron.

He wasn't sure if the move caught Megatron off guard or not but the Con reaction to it gave him something to work with. For just as Optimus lunged at him Megatron's hands moved enough that for the briefest of moments he could see Sam. Then as the Con prepared for the fight that was to come he took hold of Sam in his left hand while the right began to transform.

Ooo

Optimus ignored the newly transformed hand for the one holding Sam. In the few moments that his sudden movement had given him Optimus managed to catch both of his brothers arms though the majority of his attention was focused on the one that was holding Sam captive. Metal groaned as Optimus twisted the armor just above Megaton's wrist and forced the hand towards the ground.

He'd caught sight of Lennox out of the corner of his optic and had known almost immediately what the man had planned. All he had to do was manage to get Megatron to let go of Sam and then Lennox could take care of him while he took care of his brother. As much as he hated it he couldn't focus on Sam with his brother there. He hated that the bad feeling he had had been right even more. He knew without a doubt that Punch had been off lines. It was the only reason that there could be for his lack of appearance.

If the spy had still been alive Megatron would have brought him with them so that he could kill the mech in front of them and the others. The satisfaction that hearing the sound of his brother's armor beginning to snap brought helped soothe some of the pain that Punch's death had brought.

Though Optimus had to admit that he wasn't really feeling much of anything other than rage. The mech couldn't remember the last time he had been so infuriated. This was one of the few times that he was glad to have something to fight against because he wanted nothing more than to fight and if he had to fight someone Megatron seemed like the perfect option.

"Let him go." Optimus demanded as he twisted Megatron's wrist further. Megatron growled but Optimus was dimly aware that the other mech's fingers were beginning to loosen their hold.

It was only when he heard Lennox's short cry of 'Got him!' that Optimus let go and focused on fighting his brother with his full attention. For now Lennox and possibly Ratchet would have to worry about Sam for him because he wanted to make sure that his brother was never near his bonded again.

Ooo

Lennox ran back towards where he'd been when Megatron and Starscream had landed. He tried to ignore the fact that Sam was for too light and far too still in his arms. He tried to ignore the fact that he could barely feel Sam's breath hitting his neck. Needless to say he wasn't doing a very good job. In fact ever other thought that wasn't about getting away from the fighting robots was about the teen that was in his arms and the severe lack of life that said teen was showing.

Lennox cringed as the noise from one of Ironhide's cannons threatened to take away his hearing for awhile. Hopefully the sound of that cannon meant that Ironhide and Ratchet were winning. Because as much as he didn't want to he needed Ratchet and sadly that meant forcing him out of the fight. As soon as he was a safe distance away Lennox turned and looked back at the battle that he'd just ran from.

It felt wrong to be running away especially when he knew that he wouldn't be going back to help. Shaking his head Lennox turned his full attention onto Sam. Pale, bloody, and hurt were the first three things that came to mind when he looked at the kid. It was true enough. Sam had a series of bloody gashes running down the side of his face and from what little he could see down one arm. He was pale and there were dark marks under his eyes.

His clothes were ripped and torn the worst of it being the right leg of his jeans. Lennox couldn't exactly tell by looking and be sure but it looked like the bone was broken. The sound of Ironhide's curing caused Lennox to turn towards the battle again. The Autobots were doing well from what he was able to tell. Which was good because he needed to barrow one for awhile.

"Ratchet!" Lennox screamed in an attempt to get the medic's attention. He wasn't sure if the bot would be able to hear him over everything else. Apparently he did because a few seconds later the chartreuse Autobot was making his way over to Lennox. Lennox locked eyes with the medic for the briefest of moments before looking back down at Sam.

"We have to get him out of here Ratchet. He needs a Hospital."

"I know Lennox. Even if I had the proper equipment with me it wouldn't be wise for me to work here. He needs a sterile place in which to be taken care of."

Never one to dally when it came to the health of those he considered friends or allies Ratchet folded down into his vehicle mode and opened the passenger side door. His holoform was already active and sitting in the drivers seat. Lennox climbed in without a moments hesitation and within seconds the pair of them were speeding away from the battle taking place behind them.

"I've already informed both Optimus and Ironhide of our destination. They'll be joining us as soon as their fighting is finished."

Lennox found he could only nod. His attention wasn't on the road or even on the holoform that was sitting beside him as if it was flesh and blood but on Sam.

Ooo

They'd fought many times before. In fact they'd fought more times than Optimus cared to count or remember. Iacon, Polyhex, and Tarn (along with many others) on Cybertron and Mission City and Egypt on Earth. Now he could add this battle to his list. This battle however was different.

There was something there deep down inside his very spark that was screaming for justice and vengeance against his brother. He wasn't sure what had caused the feeling to burst free. It could have been what Megatron had done to Sam or to what Megatron had done to so many of their kind.

It could have been a mixture of those events and many others. Whatever the reason Optimus had come to the conclusion that it was likely to help him win the fight he was engaged in. It had been so long since he'd let himself be truly angry and even longer than that since he's let himself act on that anger like he was doing at that moment. In a twisted way it felt good to be getting rid of all that pent up rage for once instead of just forcing it down like he usually did. It was like a poison he hadn't known about was being drained out of systems.

Besides at the rate he and his brother were going the fight between them wasn't likely to last very much longer. That was fine with him because the sooner that he finished with Megatron the sooner he could get to Sam. Megatron let loose a snarl as he was forced backwards by a blow to the chassis from Optimus. The Decepticon Lord was at a loss for once. Never before had a fight between him and his brother been this one sided.

Megatron snarled as he faced his brother.

"You do all this for one insect. An insect that tried to give up your secrets in order to save himself. You truly are a fool." Megatron chuckled before striking out with one claw like arm. The swipe caught the armor on Optimus's chest and a terrible creating noise filled the air for a few seconds as the metal rubbed together. Optimus pulled back out of Megatron's reach. Blue optic's flicked down to access the amount of damage. It was merely a scratch.

"You lie Megatron. All you do is lie." Optimus said as he and Megatron circled each other each one waiting for the opportune moment to strike out at the other. Ironhide and Starscream didn't exist in their world at that moment. The other pairs fight was merely background noise.

"You seem so sure brother. But how can you know what I say isn't the truth? How do you know that he didn't try to tell us?" Optimus grunted as he unsheathed one of his swords and lunged at Megatron again.

"He would never. I know he wouldn't. I trust him." Megatron laughed as he blocked Optimus's sword with the outside armor of his battle claw.

"Trust? He trusted you as well and look what happened to your little pet. He tried Optimus. He was ready to tell me everything in order to save your scout but for some reason he stopped." Megatron chuckled again the sound deep and dark as the blackness of space.

"I wonder how much faith he has in you now after you left him in my hands?" Megatron's words caught Optimus somewhat by surprise.

It didn't really come as much of shock to him that Sam had tried to tell the Decepticons anything in order to save Bumblebee and he wouldn't have been mad if the boy had. No it was the fact that Sam hadn't for whatever reason told Megatron everything he knew that surprised him. So despite what he had told Megatron Optimus knew that if Sam ever truly did betray them that it wouldn't be without reason.

"I'll always want him. It don't matter what you've done I won't leave him." Megatron mad a sound of utter disgust shaking his head.

"You're pathetic. You care so much for the little insects that swarm over this planet. Insects that live such short lives and are full of flaws. They're disgusting."

"Only to you and your ilk brother. You don't know them nor do you care too. Therefore you'd never understand the bond that we share with the humans." Optimus pulled back before swinging a massive leg around. The move struck Megatron on the side of his head sending the large silver mech tumbling to the ground.

"You only see the bad in them. You see none of the good. You don't see their kindness or their love."

"Love," Megatron snarled as he stood, "you speak as if you love them brother. Your are soft and in the end that will be your downfall. And before you die I'll make sure that you watch as all your precious humans are killed. And if by some twist of fate your human fails to die now I'll be sure that he suffers until your praying for your own death so that you don't have to watch him suffer anymore."

Blue optic's widened in horror at Megatron's words and Optimus knew that if something he did fall in a battle but didn't die that Megatron would keep his word. For half a second a image of Sam seemed to flash before him. Beaten and bloody and on the verge of death. Like he was now. And it was then that the rage that had been slowly draining out of him flared to life with such force that for a moment Optimus was sure he would burst.

"No!" Optimus's cry was almost a shriek of denial. The Autobot Leader drove his blade forward with all the strength he possessed. His blade hit home. Megatron shrieked as Optimus's sword penetrated armor that was barley a foot away from his spark chamber. Pain ripped throughout the Con's body. Megatron's body was pulled forward as Optimus pulled out his blade ready to deliver the killing blow.

He was ready to put an end to Megatron. The Decepticon would never hurt another Autobot or human ever again. Never hurt Sam again. Megatron stumbled backwards as the support that his brothers blade had given him was taken away. Bright blue energon was leaking rapidly from the wound next to his spark chamber and his strength fading rapidly. His backwards stumble was stopped as Optimus took hold of one of his wrists the Prime's arm was pulled back in preparation for the finishing blow.

There was the slimmest chance that he could get out of this. All he had to do was be fast enough to get to his fusion cannon. It was the sound if the cannon charging that alerted Optimus to it's threat but it was very unlikely that his brother would get it up in time to shoot him. Megatron's cannon came up just as Optimus's blade came down and Optimus found himself being thrown from the side. Confusion was the only thing going through Optimus's processor as he hit the ground almost fifty feet away from Megatron. Megatron hadn't had time to properly charge his cannon and even if he had it wasn't possible for an enemy standing in front of him to strike him in the side.

His answer came when he was able to gather himself enough to look back at where he had been standing. Starscream stood about thirty feet from where he had been and one of the seekers own cannon's was smoking slightly. Starscream had shot him. Optimus took a moment to send Starscream a nasty look before he was back up on his feet barrage rifle in hand. If he could gut his brother then maybe he could shoot him. As if sensing what was about to happen Starscream helped pull Megatron to his feet. By the time Optimus had fired the pair was in the air.

"Come back cowards." Ironhide called as he ran towards where the two Con's had been moments before. Optimus growled lowly to himself and shook his head. If Megatron and Starscream were good at anything it was escaping bad situation's.

"Forget it Ironhide. They're long gone by now and it's not worth the trouble to chase them down." Ironhide grumble something low and not worth repeating about the pairs worth. Optimus merely shook his head in the weapons specialists direction. He was far to used to Ironhide's temper to really take offense or be offended by anything the old mech said.

"We have other places to be my friend." Optimus said as he placed a hand on Ironhide's shoulder. And it was true they did have somewhere else to be. As if just realizing what Optimus was talking about Ironhide turned and fixed Optimus that was as firm as the first part of his name.

"Optimus, Sam?"

"With Ratchet and Lennox. They left not long after the fighting started." Ironhide nodded.

"Then we should go. You aren't close enough to know how he is are you?" Ironhide asked because he could never seen to remember how far away the pair was able to be from each other before their bond was disrupted. Optimus shook his head and when he spoke worry filled his tone.

"No, I'm not close enough but when he was here there wasn't anything on Sam's side. It was as if a void was on the other end."

Ironhide nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure if he should say what he was thinking or not and that wasn't often a problem for him because he always had something to say. He settled on telling the Prime that they should leave.

"The sooner we get going the sooner we catch up to the others."

"I know." Optimus's voice was as strong and clear as ever. The worry from moments before gone from his tone. But even if he managed to not convey it in tone it wasn't stopping the feeling from eating him up on the inside. He was more than willing to do whatever it took to get to Sam as fast as he was able. Optimus and Ironhide crossed the field in silence neither one of them saying a word.

Ooo

He was falling. The void around him was deep and dark like a starless night sky. There was nothing around him. No sight. No sound. And no feeling. That's what he treasured the most. Not feeling. He was tired of feeling. He didn't want to do it anymore. In fact there was a lot he didn't want to do anymore. All he wanted to do was fall until he made it to the bottom of the bottomless pit and then he planned on fading away into nothing.

That was his choice and there wasn't anything to stop him from doing what he chose to do. There had been something there to stop him before but he couldn't remember what it was. In fact he couldn't remember anything. Memory had been the first thing to vanish when he fell. He'd though that it would have bothered him but the second thing that had gone away was emotion. No sorrow, anger, happiness, or love. Just the simplicity of nothing.

He was loosing himself and he didn't care. If he lost himself then he wouldn't have to go back. And while he couldn't remember before he knew that he didn't want to go there again. But there was something. The tiniest bit of something that seemed to be begging him to go back. He ignored it. That little nag didn't matter besides it was getting smaller and weaker the further he fell. And he was ready and willing to get rid of that last little bit so that he could fade and let go.

Sam smiled to himself as he fell even though he felt no true joy at all. All senses began to fade as his soul began to unwind. He was sure that he was finished. That he had reached the end. He was wrong for just as the first pieces of himself began to fade away that little nagging feeling grew bigger. His fall through the void stopped and he hung suspended in the darkness. A single strand of light worked it's way around him and pulled.

Ooo

Have I mentioned that I suck at fight scenes. Like really suck at them and no matter how I try to plan them out they never seem to work. Though to be fair this chapter was a lot worse before I went and rewrote the fight scene between Optimus and Megatron. It was only like six hundred words long and there wasn't any dialouge and very little fighting. Well there's still not a lot of fighting but it's better than nothing I suppose.

On a happier note. They have Sam back finally and this chapter hereby marks the halfway point for this fic. Halfway being that my first planned part is now over with and my second not so planned part is coming up soon. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do that yet but I have some time to figure it out before I update. I have a general idea that I'm toying with. So we'll see. Hey! I think I'm getting better at dialogue too!

This is my last one I swear. Chapter before last I mentioned doing a Poke'mon Transformers crossover. The reviewers here and for Full Moon Rising like the idea apparently because I got a few reviews saying that they liked it. So for those of you who want me to do it I need help. While poke'mon team idea's for Sam and all the rest are still open I need help figuring out where to start it. So should I do a movie remake featuring the poke'mon in it or should this be and after movie story and if it is the later. Movie one or two? Please let me know so I can start figuring out chapter's cause the crossover may end up being my backup NaNoWriMo project this year. Cause I can't seem to work out a plot for a novella.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

December 31

He was alive but just barley. There had been a moment the day before when he had been sure that Sam was going to leave him. He'd felt the bond between them begin to unravel and the threads begin to snap. Optimus couldn't really remember what had been going on in the world around him. No the only thing he'd been aware of was the breaking bond. He hadn't even though about what he'd been doing when he turned every bit of attention inwards and taken hold of the weak threads that connected him to Sam. He focused every thing and for the briefest of moments he could have sworn he felt something.

If what he had been felt was Sam it was the Sam he knew. Whatever he'd felt had been cracked and miserable. Scared and alone and nothing at all like Sam. He supposed that it didn't really matter all that much because just a few short moments after he made contact the bond had stabilized. Ratchet had told him later that Sam's heart had stopped about when they'd been only a few hundred feet away from the Hospital but it had started again and that was all that really mattered. Sam was alive and that was enough for him.

Bright blue eyes swept over the still form that lay in the hospital bed beside him. Sam looked a lot better now than he had the day before not that that was saying much. Sam was far too pale against the white bed sheets. One side of his face was covered in bandages that hid stitches. The same went for his arm and a cast ran almost the entire length of his broken leg. Then there were the bruises and the cracked ribs. Optimus was slightly surprised that Sam hadn't been worse. It wasn't the physical damage that worried him. No, damage to the body would heal in time. It was wounds to the mind that worried him.

The fact that he couldn't sense Sam at all through their bond was a bad sign. Ratchet had suggested that the lack of anything on the other end might have been caused by Sam's current state of health. He'd said that it was possible that his brain had blocked off anything that might interfere with the boy's natural healing process. Optimus didn't know if it was true or not. He couldn't bring himself to care. Not really. The sound of footsteps caught Optimus's attention and for a split second his visual over Sam was disrupted. Lennox stood in the door way to Sam's room. The man looked tired and stressed.

"You should be resting." Optimus said as he turned his attention back towards sam.

"I got some sleep. I'm actually here to check on you. Ironhide is under threat from ratchet to stay in vehicle mode for the next day or so." Lennox said as he walked into the room and sat down in a chair that sat a few feet away from Optimus.

"How's he doing?" he asked. Optimus blinked his eyes flicking towards the Major before turning away.

"Nothing's changed. I still can't reach him through the bond."

"What has his doctor said?"

"Truthfully. I couldn't tell you. I don't really realize when he comes in." Lennox sighed and shook his head as he gazed at the Autobot leader. He hadn't left Sam's side since the kid got out of surgery the day before.

"You're just lucky that the staff here thinks that we're really his family. We're lucky that they don't check for that sort of thing." Optimus turned to look at Lennox. The look on his face said that even then that wouldn't have stopped him.

"Even if they do check it won't matter." Lennox was sure that his eyes had widened to the size of plates.

"You made sure that we're linked to Sam's family didn't you." The silence from the Prime was just as good as any yes. Lennox found that he had to laugh. He'd never in all the time he'd known Optimus thought that the mech would ever lie in any way.

And yet the mech had went and played cut and past with Sam's family tree just to be sure that they could get in to see the kid. The army major had never realized just how far Optimus's devotion to Sam went until that moment. Especially if he was willing to lie just to be sure he could get around the rules. Then again it wasn't like people who were friends with people in situations like theirs didn't lie too. Lennox shrugged.

"I called Sam's parents. They'll be here tomorrow." Optimus nodded.

"How'd they take the news?" he asked.

"About as well as any parents finding out that their only kid's in critical condition and in the hospital does. Though I think I heard his mom crying in the background before she started yelling at Ron to give her the phone. He hung up pretty fast after that." Optimus merely nodded. Lennox shook his head and stood.

"You should get some rest Optimus. Ratchet told me to tell you that if you weren't resting by the time he got here that he'd drag you out of here down to your body and force you to recharge." Optimus sighed and shook his head. He had no intentions of leaving sam alone for any amount of time in his current state even if he was under threat from Ratchet.

"I'm not leaving him alone Major." Lennox shook his head before stepping across the room and putting a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Epps is still sleeping and Ironhide's supposed to be. You need to rest Optimus. You can't keep forcing yourself like this or else your going to end up in bad shape and that won't help Sam any. Go get some rest. I won't leave Sam by himself Optimus. I swear." Optimus was silent for a moment. He was thinking over what Lennox had just said.

The man was right of course. He be of no use to Sam if he was so tired that even his holoform felt it. So it was with a sigh that he stood from his seat and moved towards the door. Just before exiting the room he turned back to look at Sam. Lennox had taken his seat and it looked like he was ready to sit there for as long as was needed. It was harder for Optimus to leave the room than it had been for him to get up out of his seat but he managed to force himself to leave. Sam was in good hands. Lennox wouldn't let anything happen to him and chances were that Ironhide would join him before to long despite the fact that he was supposed to be resting as well.

Optimus knew that it was very unlikely that the old mech was actually recharging at the moment but he'd give him the benefit of the doubt and assume that he was following Ratchets orders. The walk through the Hospital and out to the parking lot seemed to take hours and he felt the distance between him and Sam like he was being run through by Megatron again. Each step he took was taking him further away from where he wanted to be and he hated it but he had promised and Lennox had been right.

He was getting tired. He had known the moment that he'd started feeling his true bodies exhaustion in his holoform that he needed rest but he'd needed to be near Sam more and so he had ignored it. He was running on fumes and he needed the rest. Optimus walked slowly through the maze that was the hospital's parking lot a cold breeze brushing against his skin. It didn't take him too long to get to where he had been forced to park the day before. Ironhide was parked in the space in front of him and he knew that when Ratchet and Sideswipe arrived that they'd take the spaces on either side of him so long as they were empty.

Optimus glanced around him as he approached his true body. He wasn't really supposed to do what he was about to do but he doubted that he'd get in trouble for it considering that the only one that he would even be able to get in trouble with was Sam. Turning one more time just to be sure Optimus blinked blue eyes and then with a soft glow vanished into then air as if the man that had been standing there moments before had never been.

Ooo

The abyss had changed. no longer was it a bottomless pit of black though it was still a bottomless pit. Only now it was lighter a shade somewhere between light black and dark grey. It was in-between. He wondered if that was significant in any way. It didn't matter of course nothing did anymore. Sam blinked as he looked at the only other thing in the abyss that had any color at all. The strand of light that had stopped his fall. The stand seemed to glow white. Maybe that was the cause of the color change in the void.

He wished that the light would let him go so he could fade the rest of the way. He'd been so close to being truly nothing. So close to fading completely. Now he was stuck in the abyss a mere shell of what he had been before. There were no memories, no feelings, and no emotions. There was nothing left except for that little nagging feeling that didn't seem to want to go away.

He wished it would. He didn't want anything to do with what he had been and the longer he hung in the vast nothingness the more that nagging grew. He hated it. It wanted him to go back up to the world outside of the abyss. It wanted him to remember and feel. It wanted him to suffer for all of eternity. That feeling didn't seem to understand that if he went back all he would do was suffer. He'd lost so much and his world had been so broken that the pieces would never be fixed no matter how long he lived. And yet that feeling wanted him to go back.

Wanted him to live a life and feel emotion and make memories that would turn painful one day. That little light wanted him to face the darkness that was so deep that it threatened to swallow the universe one planet at a time. It wanted him to fight in the war that had been raging since time ended and began again. It wanted him to fight. Only he didn't want to fight. He wasn't a warrior and he would never be there were many more capable than he was. Many who would do better than he could.

"_If you refuse then all is lost_." Sam blinked. The voice that had just spoken had spoken to him before. He had no memory and yet he knew it had. There was something about it that touched something deep within him. For the tiniest of moment he could have sworn he moved but it couldn't have been possible. He wanted to go down not up. This voice had to be confused. Maybe it thought that he was someone else. Someone more capable.

"_I speak to you youngling and it is time you listened. Or would you rather fade away into nothing?" _He wanted nothing. He didn't want to go back. "_So you'll leave those you love behind to suffer_?" the voice spoke again. It sounded male with a female undertone. The voice wasn't harsh or accusing. It was merely asking questions. Sam knew it was confused then because he didn't have any loved one's and if he did he didn't know them.

"_You have many who love you youngling all you have to do is remember. The darkness hasn't taken your memory away. It has only locked them so deeply within you that you can't find them and so long as you have no desire to remember then you shall remain as you are_." That was fine with him. He didn't want to know what he had. There were bad things there. Anger, pain, betrayal, and loss. He was better off without them. The voice cam again.

"_You see only the bad. What of the good? What off love, bliss, loyalty, and gain_?" It was true that there were those as well but he wasn't sure if wanted them both.

"_You cannot have one without the other_." the voice said. Sam felt a shiver rung through what was left of his being and he knew that he had moved. He strand of light had just pulled him up. It hadn't pulled him far but it had pulled and Sam felt a small piece of himself fit back into place. It was true enough he supposed. You couldn't have the light without the dark. The main question was, was it worth it? Was going back worth all the light when it seemed like there was so much more of the dark?

"_That is something that you must figure out for yourself youngling. It is your choice. Will you rise and face what you are? Or will you fall before you even begin_?" as the voice faded from his hearing Sam knew that for the time being it was gone. It had left him to think about what had been said to him. It was letting him choose what he did for himself even though he had nothing to go on. He felt something though but he wasn't sure what exactly it was.

That little piece of him that had came back had brought something with it but he didn't know what it was. He didn't even know why the strand of light had pulled him up. All he knew was that it had happened when he'd admitted that life was more than despair and darkness. If he thought like that more did that mean that he'd be pulled further up? He wasn't sure if he was willing to try.

Ooo

"Rom would you hurry up!" Judy Witwicky called from the bottom of the stairs.

They'd gotten the news the day before. The news that Sam had been found and wasn't in good shape. Ron had tried to get them a flight the day before but there hadn't been one. The news about their son had hit both of them hard. So now Judy stood at the bottom of the stairs yelling at her husband to hurry up. It was quite the role reversal.

"I'll be down in a moment Judy. Hold your horses the plane doesn't leave for three more hours. We have time." Ron called as he glanced down the stairs at his wife. Usually she was the one taking the most time to get ready. To be fair they had both packed the night before. It was a long list of little things that needed to be checked that was taking him so long to do and he was going to make sure that everything was okay before they left. He didn't want to leave anything unchecked.

"Did you ask Mrs. Jones to check in on Mojo and Frankie while we're gone?" Ron asked as he started down the stairs. Judy rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did. I'm not going to leave the poor things completely alone while we're gone. She said that she'd check in with them in the morning and in the evening." Ron nodded his head in approval.

"All right then that everything. We're good to go." Judy didn't even wait for him to get off the stairs before she was heading towards the front door with her bag in hand. Ron shook his head in slight amusement even though he was just as eager as his wife to get going.

The biggest difference between them at that moment was that he was taking the time to make sure that no one robbed them blind while they were gone and Judy wasn't. That was fine though because he'd gotten used to that little quirk along time ago. It was with a shake of his head that Ron closed the front door and locked it behind him. Frankie and Mojo would be well taken care of while they were gone and everything was locked up tight. It was because those little worries were gone that he was able to focus on his main worry.

Ron jumped when the sound of the cars horn reached him. Judy was giving him a look that promised bad things if he didn't hurry. A few minutes later the engine started and the pair was off. The ride to the airport wouldn't take long. Judy's eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them and her mind was far away.

"He'll be alright honey," Ron said as he took Judy's hand in his own.

"They won't leave him alone no matter what happens. They never stopped looking and I know that they won't leave him now."

"I know." Judy said as she looked at her husband. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks at any moment. "I know that he's being well looked after. But he's in such bad shape Ron. The doctors told them that there's a chance that Sammy won't make it." Tears fell in earnest as she looked away from the man beside her.

"Sam's strong Judy. He won't give up. You'll see before long he'll be up and around and complaining about us being to overprotective and embarrassing." Despite the tears running down her face Ron's words made Judy smile.

January 1

He was dreaming but it wasn't the same type of dream that his kind dreamed. Humans dreamed nonsense and on occasion of things that scared them. It was the way the human mind cleaned house and made sure that the human in question was functioning properly. His kind dreamed in memories. They dreamed of things that had been.

Things of the past. That was how he knew it wasn't the right kind of dream. For he had never been in this place. He had never been in a land of white that stretched as far as his optic's could see. Even though he had never been there it still felt slightly familiar to him. It seemed as if he had been there before but that wasn't possible because if her had he'd be able to remember this place. As it was he couldn't Optimus didn't have long to ponder about his current situation however because there was something else there. It was the faintest of noises.

Like the soft breezes that moved the clouds along in the sky on a spring day. It sounded almost like crying which was strange because he could neither see nor sense anything for as far as his optics and scanners would allow. But the more he listened and the more he processed it the more he realized that it was in deed someone crying. But who would be there in that great expanse of white? Other than him of course but he hadn't chosen to go there.

"Is anyone there?" Optimus called his voice echoing in the distance. He received no verbal reply but the crying seemed to get just a little louder. Needless to say Optimus was at somewhat of a loss. He wasn't sure if he should go and look for whoever it was that was crying or if he should stay put and wait for something to happen. A particularly loud wail decided for him. Long legs eating up an immeasurable amount of distance

Optimus proceeded to walk towards the noise. It seemed however that no matter how far he walked he never got any closer to whomever it was that was crying so loudly. His spark ached for whoever was making the noise. For it was a sound of agony and fear. Despair and sorrow. Just thinking about what might have happened to cause such crying made the titanic mech shudder. But he knew that he had to find this being even if it meant that he had to keep walking until he couldn't walk anymore.

He couldn't leave it alone when it clearly needed help. It simply wasn't in his nature to so such a thing. If he could help then he was going to. There would be no argument. It seemed to take forever before the crying got even the tiniest bit louder. The louder crying still didn't allow for him to tell if the crier was a male or a female. He could almost hear the separate sobs now that he was closer instead of the constant noise that it had been before.

"Where are you?" Optimus asked hoping that perhaps whoever was crying was near enough to hear him and answer. For a moment he thought that perhaps they had but it wasn't so for they simply resumed crying a few seconds later. Optimus sighed and began walking again. He wished that there was some other noise to occupy his thoughts with other than the crying.

He pitied the one doing it that much was true but the noise was getting to the point that he really didn't want to hear it anymore. He hated it when people cried though he had seen very few humans shed tears in his time of Earth. Lennox had cried once but those had been a mixture of proud, happy, and sad tears. Annabelle had taken her first steps and luck had been with him enough that he'd been in the middle of a video chat with Sarah. That hadn't really bothered him. In fact he'd been happy that the Major had been able to see one of daughters firsts because so far as he knew the man had missed all the others. Then there had been Mikaela crying over something.

He couldn't remember what but he did know that her tears hadn't lasted long. In fact the last time he'd seen one of their human allies cry had been after Sam had found out about Mikaela cheating on him with some other man. The white around him seemed to shiver as he thought about that encounter with Sam. It had been the beginning of their relationship in a way. The white shivered again and before he knew what was happening he was thrown into memory.

_oOo_

_Princeton was quite lovely when the sun was setting. Optimus couldn't but wonder if there might be the slightest chance that the sunsets at Princeton might have influenced Sam's choice to go there. He knew though that the main reason Sam had chosen that particular collage was because it had one of the best Astrology programs out of the continents many schools. That and the boy had mad a point about not being taken very seriously by the worlds governments if he was a collage drop out. It was a fact that wouldn't have reflected well on the Autobots either. _

_So they'd agreed to let Sam go (not that they had much of a choice) and continue his education. Besides being there made Sam happy and that was all that really mattered. He wasn't quite sure what had caused him to stop and see Sam. Bumblebee was completely capable of giving his report over his internal communications systems and his visit wasn't really all that needed. He wasn't quite sure why he had stopped but he had this nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. _

_He didn't know if it was something big or small but it wouldn't go away and so there he sat waiting for Bumblebee to arrive so that he could get the latest news from his scout. Some part of him was hoping to see Sam as well. He hadn't seen the boy since after Egypt and that had been a few months before. He and the others did however get a hello from Sam through Bumblebee when ever the yellow bot reported in with them. _

_Sam's greetings were always well received and returned. Now he had the chance to see the boy himself and exchange words for as long as they were able. He'd read that collage students either spent a lot of time studying or a lot of time partying. If he knew Sam as well as he thought he did he was quite sure that the boy spent most of his time studying not counting the occasional party to get him out of the dorm room. Or so he been told. Sam was apparently a lot better than most when it came to balancing collage life. _

_For whatever reason it didn't really surprise him. As the minutes passed by without any word nor sound from his scout Optimus began to worry. He was half tempted to contact Bumblebee and ask him what was taking him so long when he received a very panicked transmission. Though it was only three words it still shook him. "Can't find Sam!" Bumblebee's voice blared over Optimus's internal comm. Sam missing was never a good thing for anyone. Especially considering that the boy had the bad luck of running into Decepticons when he was left out side by himself for long periods of time. _

"_Calm down Bumblebee and tell me what happened." Optimus's voice conveyed a type of calm that had been developed over a very long time. It was also a fake calm but Bumblebee didn't really need to know that. _

"_I don't know he just vanished. Leo and I looked all around campus and neither one of us could find him. He didn't leave a note or anything. I didn't know that he was gone until about two hours ago. I've been looking but I haven't been able to find him." _

_A sharp short wailing noise assaulted Optimus's audios for a moment before Bumblebee's side of the comm. went dead. So his little nagging feeling had been right something had happened and while Sam having disappeared he seriously doubted that the boy had been taken by Decepticons. And if by some small chance that he actually had been then the Cons were being very quiet about it which was something that more often than not they weren't capable of doing for a very long time. _

"_If the Decepticons have him Bumblebee then they're being very quiet about it. However I sure that they'd have made themselves known by now." _

"_But I've looked everywhere." The younger bot whined. Optimus couldn't help but chuckle. _

"_I highly doubt that. Have you checked the places that he doesn't go often?" There was silence for a moment before he received a reply. _

"_No." Bumblebee replied sounding somewhat sheepish. _

"_You check the places you didn't check and I'll start looking. It seems very likely that he might just be wandering around and forgot to let you know." Bumblebee replied with an affirmative and then the link went silent. Optimus's engine roared to life as he pulled away from the curb that he had parked by. He wasn't quite sure where he was going in fact he seemed to be going nowhere fast._

_It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized that he seemed to be following that nagging feeling. Which was fairly strange because his kind weren't really the gut feeling type. They preferred logic and order. If they were going somewhere than there was a reason they were going even if the reason why wasn't very logical. Little nagging feeling tended to be ignored for the most part and if they were acted on they were never seen that way. _

_So no he had no idea why he was following a feeling but he didn't have any thing logical to stop him so he kept going. He wasn't sure what to process when that feeling led him to one of the parks that dotted the city. But still it was as good a place as any to start looking and that nagging feeling was telling him that that was where he needed to be. Optimus sighed as his holoform flickered into being. Even though there was a lack of people in the park he wasn't going to risk getting seen. He was still in the city after all. _

_Boots scuffed against the sidewalk as he made his way through the park. It was a nice place. Peaceful and quiet. The perfect place to go if one needed a good place to just sit and think for awhile. The soft sound of tapping caught Optimus's not long after he'd started on a path that was surrounded by tree's. Blue eye's scanned the area around him but he wasn't able to find the source of the noise. It took him a moment to realize that the noise was coming from above his own head. Looking up Optimus found that he could just barley see the bottom of a shoe swinging back and forth. Moving just so Optimus was better able to see who the shoe belonged to. _

"_What are you doing up there Sam?" Sam blinked and looked down his eyes widening in slight surprise. _

"_Thinking." It was Optimus's turn to blink in surprise. Sam's voice sounded slightly scratchy and his eyes looked a red. _

"_Have you been crying?" Optimus asked before he could stop himself. Sam swallowed and looked away. His motions were just as good as a verbal answer. "What's wrong?" Optimus asked because there had to be something wrong if Sam had been crying. _

"_Nothing." Sam mumbled as he hid his face in his arms. _

"_Go away Optimus." Optimus shook his head. _

"_I can't at least not without you. Bumblebee's worried about you. He's not very happy that you disappeared." Sam's reply was to mumble something that Optimus wasn't quite able to make out. Optimus sighed. _

"_Will you come down so we can talk face to face?" Optimus asked. Sam blinked and looked down at him again before sighing. Optimus watched as Sam made his way down the tree. He was half afraid that Sam would fall but he didn't. Apparently the only place Sam seemed to lack grace was on the ground. _

"_I'm down now are you happy?" he asked. Optimus shook his head. Sam was still hiding from him even though he wasn't in the tree anymore. _

"_No, now will you look at me please?" It took him a minute to get Sam to look him in the face but when the boy does Optimus knows that he needs to find out what happened because he's never seen Sam look so miserable. _

"_Will you tell me what happened?" Optimus asks as he places a hand on Sam's back and begins to steer him in the direction of his true body. _

"_I got a call from Miles earlier." _

"_Did something happen?" _

"_No, at least not to him. It's kinda funny that after everything before and after Egypt you'd think that me and Mikaela would be closer than ever but for the past few weeks I haven't been able to get a hold of her. I found out why earlier." Sam sniffed and Optimus was sure that he knew where Sam's story was going. _

"_Miles told me that he saw her in town and went to say hi only she ignored him. She just acted like he wasn't even there. Some guy came out and well Miles said that it was quite apparent that they were together. He said that the way they acted around one another didn't leave any room for questioning." Sam sniffed again and rubbed at his eyes. Tears had started falling again. _

"_For what it's worth I sorry about what happened." Sam laughed the sound bitter. "I always thought that we'd stay together. That what the two of us went through with you guys meant that we had something more than most people had. Guess I was wrong." The sob that tore itself from Sam's throat actually caused Optimus to jump. _

_Wide blue eyes watched tears run down Sam's cheeks and for a moment he wasn't sure what to do. He'd never actually had to deal with this sort of thing before. While it was true that they were able to give the appearance of crying (Much like what Bumblebee had done to Sam before he went off to school) they didn't actually cry when they were saddened. So doing the first thing that crossed his processor Optimus pulled Sam close and wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't even sure if it was the appropriate thing to do but it felt right._

oOo

A loud bang from outside of his body pulled Optimus out of his recharge. Lennox was standing on the runner on the drivers side tapping his knuckles against the glass.

"Sam's parents are here Optimus." The man said as he stepped down so that Optimus's holoform could step out of the truck.

"Then lets go greet them."

ooo

Judy Witwicky was crying. No not crying bawling was a more appropriate word. Tears ran down her face in a constant stream as she sat in the chair that Optimus and then Lennox had occupied before her and held Sam's hand. Ron was standing next to her looking down at his son in shock. It was almost like he wasn't able to figure out how to react to what he was seeing. Neither parent noticed when Optimus and Lennox stepped into the room. The distraught couple only had eyes for the injured son.

"What happened?" Ron asked. The question sounded as if he had chocked on it.

"We're not sure. We can assume of course but we won't get any real facts until Sam wakes up and is able to tell us." Optimus said as he took a step closer to Sam.

"Have you talked to his doctor yet?" Lennox asked from across the room. Ron's eye's turned to the army major.

"He came in earlier. He said something about Sam's leg being broken it four places and he talked about gashes and his current state but I don't really remember any of it." It was understandable of course. Both of them had been in a state of shock since arriving and it was very likely that they'd be in that same state for quite awhile.

"How'd you find him?" Judy asked her voice a whisper. Optimus blinked and turned so that he was looking at Lennox. The man nodded.

"One of my men found him and contacted me. We set up a day to meet and when the day came he didn't show. My brother and one of his men had him. We were able to get him back and ratchet and Lennox brought him here."

Judy nodded. She knew that there was more to the story but she was fine with the few details that she had been given. She didn't want to know all of the details anyways. Optimus watched as Judy stood from her chair and took a few steps in his direction his direction. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but it wasn't what he got. Optimus blinked in surprise when Judy threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for looking. Thank you for not giving up and for finding my baby boy."

Ooooooo

Okay I hate this chapter. It was a pain in the ass to write. It doesn't help that I only had one thing planned. I warn you guys now that it may be a bit longer before I update again. I'm not sure but I plan on sitting down soon and planning out the rest of this story so that way I'm not bumbling through the chapters.

Oh and I have no idea how the family thing at hospital's really works so I improvised. It's not like they could have kept Optimus out anyways.

Please review. I need them they make me happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

January 2

Judy Witwicky sat watching the rise and fall of her sons chest. Other than the heart monitor and the sound of the respirator it was the only thing that was letting her know that her baby boy was still alive. As his mother she'd seen every type of injury that her son had gotten but this was something that she had never expected to see. Egypt had been bad but this was so much worse. While it was true that Sam had died in Egypt she hadn't been able to get close enough to get a good look at her son until after the fight had been over and by then she had known that Sammy was alive again.

It was a medical mystery for the books on how he'd come back but she hadn't cared. Her baby was alive. Battered, bloody, and bruised but alive and that had been all that had mattered to her in the end. After they'd boarded the ship she'd fussed over him until he'd hidden in the cargo hold with the Autobots. Lennox had told her that Optimus had spent almost twenty four hours watching over Sam before he'd finally been convinced to rest.

She was grateful for all of them and what they had done for her son. Sam had never had many friends when he was younger. In fact Sam had been one of those people that was almost always overlooked. The only friend he'd had was Miles and that had only been because both boy's had been in the same boat. Then the robots had come and everything in her sons life had changed. At first the only thing she'd been able to see when she looked at Bumblebee had been her son after the battle in Mission City. She'd almost convinced herself that they were going to turn her baby boy into a soldier and take him away from her and Ron.

So both of them had discouraged him the few times he'd mentioned the thought of trying to help them. Neither one of them had wanted him to go to war in any way. They'd only put up with Bumblebee at first because he was there to protect Sam. And when Sam had gone off to school she'd seen it as their chance to finally separate her son from the Autobots and the danger that they put him in once and for all. She had been so thankful that the whole thing had been over. She'd been dead wrong.

Egypt had pushed the issue of her son and the robots to ahead and it was after that battle that she realized that Sam wasn't ever going really be separated from them in any way. Sammy was bound to them. There was no other way to put it especially now that she knew the truth about her son. She'd been surprised when Sam had introduced them to Optimus as his boyfriend (for lack of a better word) and like most things she hadn't been too happy about it at first. She hadn't understood what Sam saw in him and her desire for grandkids had reared its ugly head but she'd held her tongue and hadn't mentioned it in front of her son.

It hadn't taken her very long to see the way that they looked at each other when they though no one was looking. They loved each other. Judy didn't know if it was true love or not but it was love none the less. The fact that Optimus would go so far to protect her baby boy and make him happy was just another perk. And really now that she knew him it wasn't so bad having her son infatuated with an alien robot though it was a little odd. She'd had to restrain herself from asking questions about sex because that was one of those things that all couples shared. From what she could understand there hadn't been any between them yet and if there had been they were keeping it very quiet. Judy gave a small laugh and shook her head before yawning.

She'd been up since her and Ron had gotten to the Hospital. Ron was asleep in a chair across the room. His snores were quieter than usual. Neither one of them wanted to leave their son's side so long as he wasn't with them. She didn't care how long it took for him to wake up. She was going to be there when her baby opened his eyes. The sound of soft footsteps reached her where she sat and for a moment she though that it might be a doctor or nurse passing by Sam's room. It wasn't until the steps were closer that she knew it wasn't. Turning slightly so that she could see the door Judy was only slightly surprised to see the form of William Lennox standing in the doorway.

It looked like he was talking to some one. Judy watched as he shook his head at the person on the other side of the door before turning her attention back to her son. A few seconds later a hand tapped her shoulder. Turning to look at Lennox she wasn't really surprised to see the cup of coffee that he was holding in front of her face. He'd left for a coffee run about five minutes before.

"Thank you." Judy whispered. It didn't seem right to talk very loudly. Lennox offered her a smile.

"It's no problem. You look like you could use it. I brought Ron a cup to but I think it may be too late for him." Judy smiled slightly.

"Just put it on the table by his chair. The smell will probably wake him up in a few minutes." Lennox chuckled and did as she requested. Another soft snort almost made her jump. Eyes darting around the room in order to find who had made the noise Judy felt silly when she realized that it was the dark skinned soldier that was often with Lennox. Epps gaze lingered on nothing as he took in the room around him. It hadn't changed at all that much since he had been in it last. The biggest difference was that Sam's old man was snoozing in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Anything changed?" he asked as he took a step closer to Lennox and Judy. He wasn't sure why he asked because it was more than likely nothing had changed since he'd last been in the room. If anything had changed chances were he'd have been alerted to it not long after it happened. So asking was really just a stupid thing to do but the question tended to slip out without him ever noticing it.

"No nothings changed. his doctor said that that's a good thing though at least for now it is." Epps nodded in understanding. He was half amazed that Ratchet hadn't been in the kids room yet. He had been in the day before though and he'd said the exact same thing as Sam's doctor had said. Epps wasn't quite sure what the Autobot medic was doing at that moment.

Annoying Optimus about getting a proper rest probably. Despite all the people that were currently ready to watch Sam so that others could rest Optimus didn't want to leave the kids side. He didn't put of a fight when he was more or less forced to take a break but they could tell by the way the commander moved that he didn't want to leave. He acted like his spot in the parking lot was to far away for him. For all Epps knew it probably was to him. From what he'd been told the mech still hadn't been able to make contact with Sam through their bond and that had them all worried even though they didn't fully understand what any type of Cybertronian bond entailed. It was something that if he had the chance he have to ask Sideswipe about.

They spoke of brothers often but he had never really asked him any questions about the bond that was shared between him and his absent brother. If the bond between twins was anything like the bond that Optimus shared with Sam it made him wonder how the silver mech made it through the day. Epps sighed and turned his head towards the rooms only window watching as new snow began to fall in small white flakes. Chances were by the time any of them left so that they could rest the ground would be covered in a layer of fresh white. It was getting to the point that he was starting to hate the snow just as much as he hated being in the desert.

Ooo

He was beginning to feel again. Emotion was beginning to work its way through his body slowly like a river cutting through a mountain to form a valley. The voice from before hadn't been back yet and Sam wondered how long it would be until it popped up and started asking him questions that he didn't know the answer to again. There had been another voice for awhile. It wasn't the voice that had spoken to him before but a completely different voice. He could have sworn that he'd heard it before but he had no memories to compare it to. He did know that he like the sound of it. The other voice was deep as the ocean.

He like the sound. It made him feel safe and loved. He wondered who had been speaking and he half hoped that he'd get to see whoever it was before whatever was going to happen to him happened. He'd moved upwards a few more time and with every little bit that he moved upwards he felt little pieces of himself coming back. The void around him was still black but it was lighter almost grey now. Just a single shade away. Sam wondered if his next tug upwards would be enough to enter the grey.

It was almost as if the white strand was casting more light as he went. He doubted however that the void would ever be completely white. No, there was no white for him anymore. Just grey and black. But he left the black behind and it would only be his if he fell back into it. He wasn't sure if he wanted it anymore. If he fell into the black abyss then he'd never be able to find the person that the other voice belonged to and he so wanted to meet them. He wanted it desperately but he knew that he couldn't as he was.

If he wanted to meet the other then had had to go back. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. Thinking about the world outside of abyss scared him. He had a feeling that there was something there that wanted him to do nothing more than suffer for the rest of his life. It was the thing that had forced him to jump in the first place. The thing that had pushed him over the edge was still there and he knew that it was waiting for him to come back so that it could hurt him again. Him and the ones that he was supposed to love.

The ones he still couldn't remember. But to remember all he had to keep doing was going up. He'd lost his memory first so it only made sense that they'd be the thing he get as he got closer to the top of the abyss. The white strand pulled him just a little closer to the top again. He wasn't quite sure what triggered the movement upwards. At first he'd thought that it had had something to do with him wanting to go back but that didn't appear to be the case. When the other voice had come he'd been pulled up each time it had spoken. It made him wonder if he was pulling himself up or if there was something on the other side of the white strand pulling him upwards when it saw fit.

Was there something on the other end? And if there was then was it the owner of the other voice? Some part of him hoped it was. He wanted it to be because he had a feeling that that voice was just if not more than important than the quiet voice that had spoken to him before. This voice had something to do with before the abyss. Thinking about it made him want to scream and cry and there were times when he felt that he should be reaching out to it but no matter how much he tried he wasn't able to.

It was like he was being blocked or maybe he wasn't strong enough. Not being able to reach out like he wanted to made him hurt. It was a pain that he couldn't really understand. It was obvious that there was nothing around him that would be able to hurt him but the pain he felt wasn't a physical one. When he tried and failed to reach out he hurt on the inside. It was a hurt that seemed to tear through his very soul. Sam blinked and turned his head so that he was looking at the black abyss below him.

Looking at it now that he was getting things back and not loosing them he had to wonder why he had wanted so badly to fall into that deep darkness. There was nothing good in that place. In fact that place scared him now. It felt as if there was something sinister hiding in the darkness and there were brief moments now that he was going up instead of down or staying still that he was sure that there might be something down there reaching for him.

The thought of it made him want to shudder and he wished that he could go up faster. The further away he got from the bottom of the abyss the batter. He didn't want to fall and fade anymore. He was sure if he wanted to go back completely but he did know that he wanted to get out of the abyss and away from what he was sure was reaching for him. He wanted as close to the light and to the voices as he could get even if it meant that he had to stay hidden in the shadows.

Ooo

They whispered to each other in that windswept place between worlds. Their voices had been lost to time for a long time but now they had someone to listen to them. Someone who could hear them speak even if it wasn't loud. He had earned the Matrix and passed his first test. One of many that he would face. But that was how it worked. None who could bear the matrix could go untested. Not even their brother was finished with his tests yet. Though he was close.

The two of them would work well together but they hadn't foreseen what had been going to befall the one who had found them. And so they whisperer amongst themselves. Wondering what to do. They couldn't let him fall but they couldn't exactly force him to rise either. If they did then they were certain that he would fight them every step of the way. They didn't want that. They had plenty of time to give him his tests. To let him earn his markings and still live a life as his kind should.

There was no rush for him to accept what he truly was. It would happen at his pace and no faster. To force his role upon him was not there way but the way of their fallen brother and they couldn't have him rushed and pushed to the point that he had to fall in order to do his duty.

"_We will wait_." One whispered. "_For in time he will become what we need him to become. I have foreseen it_."

The others could only nod in agreement. He had been right about much before and they had no reason to not trust him.

"Though this was not the test we had hoped for it seems that he has earned his second mark. It seems father thinks that he has done what was required."

They themselves didn't have the ability to give the earned marks. No that ability rested with the one that had given them each their own marks and had given their youngest brother his. They would not go against their father. They could only watch and choose moments that would be counted as tests. If the one being tested was seen fit then they were given a new mark.

A mark of one of the virtues that made them what they were or it their cases what they had at one time been. It was the virtues that had to be taught through tests and the markings were the reward for those that passed. For without the marking that showed you had the virtues one couldn't truly be considered a true Prime even if one had been born into it. Or as was the case of their newest reborn into it.

"_Courage was the first mark earned_." another one whispered.

"_Courage to do what needed to be done and to face what he needed to face_."

"_Sacrifice was the second mark to be earned_." a different voice whispered this.

"_The will to sacrifice everything that he was so long as it meant keeping those that he loved safe. Though it was not the test that we would have chosen for him he did well_."

"_Let the mark of sacrifice join that of it's brother and mark him one step closer to what he has always been meant to be_."

The Dynasty of Primes stood in a silent circle heads bowed slightly as they praised the passing of the second test. They're chosen was one step closer. Now it was up to their youngest brother to pull his own from the darkness that he was trapped in before it was too late.

Oooo

I hope the ending didn't confuse you guys or anything. Truthfully it more or less just rambling. Eh, I guess that even the old dudes in the Matrix needed something to do. And yes there is a plot behind the marks, tests, and their father. Sadly it probably won't have anything to do with this fanfic in particular. Though if it makes you guys happy I do have plans to continue this fanfic after it's finished. Though I'm not going to worry about that now I have other stuff to finish first.

Oh and stuff for my Poke'mon crossover is still needed. Remember it's idea's for teams and whither or not it should take place after the first movie or if I should do a movie rewrite with the Poke'mon in it. Oh and for the reviewer that's told me that they preferred digimon I have considered doing a digimon transformers crossover. And no I don't plan on doing one for it at least not until I get my Kingdom hearts digimon crossover over and done with. So as usual please drop me a review.

Oh and for those of you who are kind enough to let me know that I've misspelled something I do plan on fixing all of my spelling mistakes after I finish this story and I can go through and read it. I tend to be sick of looking at my new chapters by the time I finish them so I just upload them as is. I'll fix it I promise. It may take awhile but I will. Unless one of you guys want to beta for me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

January 3

Lennox grumbled quietly to himself from where he was seated. The room that he and Epps had been sharing since they'd gotten Sam back was a run of the mill Motel room. The walls were a smoke stained cream color and the beds were only slightly comfortable. Not The Four Seasons by any means but it did work for those hours that the two men needed rest or to just get away from the overly solemn air of Sam's Hospital room.

Because between the boys parents and Optimus the room that the kid was in had an almost overwhelming air of sorrow. And while he knew that it wasn't true he half thought that the three of them were waiting for Sam to die. Just the thought of them thinking that made him want to hit something. He knew better however than to think that they were waiting for the kid's death.

The dreary mood in Sam's room probably wasn't even there on purpose. It just seemed like you should be quiet in the kid's room. Hell, they didn't even talk loud in his room. It was almost like they were afraid that if they raised their voices too much that they'd wake Sam up. If he knew whither or not it would work he go in there and scream if it'd get the kid out of his current state any faster.

Chances were the only thing that he'd accomplish would be getting himself kicked out of the Hospital all together. Not something he really wanted.

Though in a way he'd already been kicked out, it just hadn't been by the staff. He'd gotten a call not an hour before. It had been from Morshower. He had called him and told him that him, Epps and the Autobots were to report to the nearest Military base. The General was being kind as far as he could tell. The older man could have been sending them back to Diego Garcia and not to the nearest available base.

Morshower wanted them in a position that should they be needed in a fight they would be readily available while being sure that they were still close to Sam. It was probably the only way that they were going to be able to stay until Sam woke up.

While the whole situation didn't bother him all that much Lennox still knew that they were going to have one major problem. Because he knew as well as all of the others that the only thing that was going to get Optimus Prime out of the Hospital parking lot was a Decepticon attack somewhere near it. Lennox knew a futile fight when he saw one and Optimus was one. All of them knew it.

They weren't going to get Optimus away from Sam it was that simple. There were very few things that were going to get the mech away from the kid before he opened his eyes and chances were that not a single one of them were going to happen any time soon.

That was okay though because Lennox was working on a plan and with a little bit of luck his plan would work and Optimus would be able to stay with Sam to his sparks content. Mostly. All he had to do was get the Autobot leader to go along with it and everything would be good. So it was with a huff that Lennox stood from his seat at the motel room table and started making his way towards the door and Ironhide.

Because the sooner that he got this done and over with the better things in his life would be. Or at least he hoped that they'd be better.

OOo

_Sam had cried himself to sleep and Optimus wasn't sure if he should be amused or worried. Amused because Sam had fallen asleep leaning against him in his back seat. Worried because he had no idea if humans were supposed to be able to cry for long periods of time. Primus, even if they were it couldn't have been good for them. It certainly looked like it hadn't done Sam much good. _

_Optimus sighed and leaned his head forward so that it was resting on top of Sam's head. He didn't understand what was going on at all. While it was true that he'd followed that feeling and found Sam it was a little worrying that it hadn't gone away after he had found the boy. In fact it almost felt like it was getting stronger but that wasn't possible. Was it? If he hadn't known any better he could have sworn that the feeling was a bond but that he knew was impossible. _

_While humans and transformers were similar in many ways they weren't compatible enough to form bonds with each other. Or at least that's what Ratchet had told Lennox when the man had asked about bonds and if it was possible for them to form between the two species. Lennox hadn't really meant anything by it when he'd asked he'd just been curious and after Ratchet had answered in a negative he'd let it drop. That had been the end of the questions revolving around bonds. _

_Then again Sam and impossible seemed to go together quite well. But still the idea that what he was feeling was a bond was downright ridiculous. There wasn't even a real reason for them to have a bond even if it had possible for one to form between them. They weren't brothers and there wasn't any sort of attraction between them so far as he knew. Optimus blinked as Sam shifted slightly in his sleep and for the briefest of moments the mark on the crook of his arm and the faded burn scars that surrounded it were visible. _

_The feeling he had around Sam was a lot like the mark on his arm. None of them knew why the mark that Sam had written in Sharpie on his arm had never washed away. It was something that went against all logic. There was no reason for the mark to have stayed after repeated washings. As for the scars. They simply served as a painful reminder that Sam had given everything for his world. And for him. _

_There had been many a moment on their way back to Diego Garcia from Egypt that he had wanted to ask Sam about his reasons for going through the pit just to bring him back to life. Because there had to be a reason other than it being the right thing to do or that the boy owed it to the mech to bring him back. _

_He'd never been able to bring himself to ask. Every time he'd tried he hadn't been able to get the words to leave his vocal processor. Part of him seemed to fear that Sam's reasons would be the simple ones that everyone assumed they were and another part of him feared that the other answer he was given would be one that he wouldn't like. He knew just as well as Bumblebee did that Sam didn't seem to have a very high sense of self worth. _

_It was something that was slightly disturbing if it was mulled over for too long. It was also the main part of the other reason that he feared. He didn't want to ask Sam why and be told that it was because he was more important than the boy in question. Because he wasn't. At least he wasn't in his own opinion. The thought of anyone or anything sacrificing themselves for such a reason made him want to shudder. But then that was merely his opinion. _

_So no he had never asked and a part of him knew that he wasn't ever going to ask no matter how much he wanted too at times. Optimus sighed and shook his head being careful so that he didn't wake up the boy in his arms. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Sam up and risk him crying again. _

_That was something that he was quite sure he didn't really want to see. Truthfully he'd have been happy to never see any human shed another tear again but it wasn't something he had the power to stop. _

_Optimus couldn't help the small smile that snuck its way across his holoform face. Despite the situation he didn't actually mind that Sam had fallen asleep in his holoform arms. It was actually nice in a way. He liked being able to feel Sam breathe and feel his heartbeat. It was reassuring in a way to be so close to one of the humans that he considered a good friend. _

_To know that they were alive and well and safe, at least for the moment. In fact having Sam so close was something that he was sure he could get used to and he was getting surer with every second that passed. And he was quite sure that that odd little feeling was getting stronger. He'd have to ask Ratchet about it when he returned to the base in a few days time. _

_If anyone could find out what it was then Ratchet could. So no, he didn't know what the feeling was or what it meant or if it was even real but something about it felt right. Blue eyes shifted down towards the human sleeping in his arms and something in him warmed slightly at the sight. He hadn't known then that what he'd been feeling was love._

Ooo

The crying in the white had gotten louder and the louder it got the worse it sounded. Optimus wished with everything that he was the he could help whomever it was that was making the noise but he still had no idea where he truly was or where he was going. He wasn't even positive that he was following the crying because there were times when it seemed like the noise was coming from every direction at once.

There was however a new development, that or he just hadn't noticed it before. There was a strand of what could only be described as light wrapped around one of his wrists. He wasn't sure what is was and he was quite sure that it didn't go anywhere. He'd even tested his theory by changing the direction that he'd been walking and even though his direction had changed the strand of light still seemed to lead ahead of him. So either the strand wasn't meant to lead him anywhere or all directions lead to the same place in this place. It was enough to make his processor hurt. So far all that he knew of the place around him was that someone was crying and that he had the strand wrapped around his wrist.

That and that this place seemed to respond to his memories or to be more precise his memories of Sam. He'd relived two memories of the boy so far and he had to wonder why. He had thousands of years worth of memories that he could relive but so far both of them had had Sam in them. It was possible that it was that way because Sam had been the main thing on his processor for so long. Sam was still the main thing on his processor but there wasn't anything that he could do for the boy now as much as he wished there was.

If Sam was going to survive then he had to do it under his own power. There was nothing that he could do to speed up the boy's recovery or make him wake up any faster. So he did the only thing that he was able and sat by Sam's side for as long as he was able or for as long as the others would let him before they forced him to recharge. If he had his way he'd probably have stayed in Sam's room until his processor forced a recharge and shut all unvital systems down and there had been a few moments when it had almost felt like that was what was going to happen only it hadn't.

He was pushing himself to hard and he really couldn't find it in himself to care all that much. He was going to stay as close to Sam as he was able for as long as he needed too and it wouldn't be any other way. Optimus stopped walking and took in his surroundings.

The white around him had turned a very light shade of grey. That was odd considering that there didn't seem to be anything in the grey with him to cause the white to change. There was no real light source anywhere as far as his optics could see. So there wasn't any reason for the white to change.

He pondered the idea that perhaps it had gotten darker but that theory was shot down when a scan informed him that the area was just as bright as it had been moments before. Only the color had changed. Shaking his head in utter confusion Optimus began walking again.

The sound of his footsteps and the ever constant crying were the only sources of noise in the entire area. That and there was a pecking sound like someone was rapping their fingers against a window.

Ooo

Lennox growled slightly in frustration as he drummed his fingers against the glass that made up the window of Optimus's drivers side door. The mech had yet to come back to the land of the living and it was starting to get on his nerves. Unlike his alien friends he minded the freezing weather a lot.

"Finally." the man grumbled as lights flickered to life inside of the truck. A few more seconds passed before Optimus's holoform flickered into being. The drivers side door opened and before the holoform could exit Lennox climbed in. Blue eye's gave him a somewhat invaded look before turning curious.

"Optimus we need to talk."

Optimus fought back the urge to groan. Nothing good ever came after those words.

"What about?" Optimus asked as he sat his holoform in the passenger seat of his vehicle mode. Lennox sighed, rubbed his face, and grumbled something under his breath before answering.

"They want us at the nearest military base. We have until the seventh to get there. They want us there so that if there's any Decepticon activity we'll be able to react to it immediately."

Optimus fixed a gaze on the man across from him that was pure stubborn. "I'm not leaving."

Lennox nodded his head in understanding. "Ya I know but I had an idea about that. The base that were supposed to report to isn't too far away from here so I figure that if you show up for a few hours every couple of days then it'll seem like all your doing is going on patrol."

"It sounds plausible. But you do know that if we get caught then all of us are going to get in trouble. You and Epps more so that me and my men." Lennox snorted.

"I actually kinda doubt that we would get into much trouble. Both Keller and Morshower understand our situation with Sam. In fact I'm pretty sure that it was Morshower that made sure that we weren't sent back to Diego Garcia. The only people who'd get mad about this little idea would be Galloway and his group and they're always mad about something." Optimus nodded his head in agreement to that. What the Major was saying was true enough and the reason behind it was understandable as well but there was still one part of that that bothered him.

"What about when I'm not here. We can't leave Sam unguarded even if it seems unlikely that the Decepticons will attack." Lennox blinked and chewed his lower lip for a moment.

"We could probably work this out so that one of us was here when ever your at the base. It'll probably make the patrol thing more believable too."

"It would. It'd seem far to strange if it was just me going out on patrol and not any of the others but still…"

Optimus's sentence trailed off as if he wasn't sure how to end it. Lennox blinked in slight shock. It wasn't often that Optimus was at a loss for words. Then again when it came to the Prime and Sam more often than no there were no words to describe anything.

"I know that you don't want to leave Optimus. I understand. I really do and so do the others but with the way things are going we have to do this. You're going to have to leave him here and go to the base for a few hours every few days at lease." Optimus sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Lennox couldn't recall a time when he'd seen the mech so drained.

"I know that it's for the best. It doesn't make leaving any easier." Lennox only nodded before turning and reaching for the door handle.

"Lets go give Sam's parents some time to rest. They'll want to leave about as much as you but thankfully they tend to be a bit easier to convince." Optimus chuckled slightly at Lennox's words. Sam parents were just as stubborn as him when it came to leaving Sam's room long enough for them to get proper sleep but it didn't tend to take as long to talk them into doing it as it tended to take to get him to do it.

Optimus followed Lennox as the pair exited his interior and started walking towards the Hospital entrance. He had time to prepare himself for what he was going to be forced to do in a few days. It wasn't enough time. Forever wouldn't be enough time but there wasn't anything he could really do about it. As much as he hated it he was going to have to leave Sam alone. He'd have to go further away from the boy than he had been since he'd arrived at the Hospital and he hated it.

January 4

It seemed that more often than not as of late he was on patrol. Not that he really minded all that much. Being on patrol was better than sitting in Sam's room waiting for something happen. Though driving around by himself did get boring and there were times that he wished that Lennox would join him like Epps did with Sideswipe when the silver mech patrolled. Ironhide grumbled lightly to himself as he turned a corner onto some street that he didn't care to know the name of.

Ratchet was patrolling too when he wasn't busy making sure that everyone was taking proper care of themselves. He didn't envy the medic one bit. Patrol had always been one of his tings being trigger happy as he was. He liked interrogation too but that was for a completely different reason.

The old warrior knew what he was good at and when he was at his best. When he was strongest and patrol was one of those things that he'd gladly volunteer for. When he had been young his mentor had told him that he'd been created to protect. He'd never heard another statement as true as that. He had been made to protect. He'd spent most of his life leading Cybertron's civil defense militia.

He lived to protect and the thought of not doing so was enough to drive him fritzy. It was that need to protect something that had lead him to Lennox and the man's small family. Well that and the fact that they were surprisingly alike at times. The once caption had been a bit weary at first but had warmed up to the idea quickly enough. His wife however had taken more convincing and little Annabelle hadn't needed any at all.

The baby girl had taken to him the first time she'd seen him stand up. He knew that there were times that his gruff attitude make him seem uncaring but that was far from the truth. He loved all his friends and comrades greatly and he would do anything to make sure that they stayed safe. He'd give his life in a spark beat if it meant that one of his comrades could make it out of a battle alive.

Many Decepticons had tried to off line him over the years that they'd been at war. Every single one of them had failed because as willing as he was to give up his life so that his friends could survive it didn't meant that he was going to lay down and die willingly. He was Optimus's 'big stick' after all and certain things were expected of him. Failure was not an option for him but as of the past months it seemed as if it was happening more and more often. First Optimus had died and then Sam had followed not long after.

Both had come back and for a time it seemed as if everything was going to be fine. Then December happened and Sam was taken. Taken when he could have been saved with ease and the blame rested with him, Ratchet, and Optimus. Any of them could have gotten Sam from Skywarp with ease but none of them had. Optimus had blamed himself and only himself but he'd been wrong to do so.

While it was true that seeing if Sam could talk his way out of Skywarp's grasp had been his idea both he and Ratchet had gone along with it. Truthfully Skywarp was more dangerous to his own than to any of the Autobots. The seeker was fairly dim and a prankster. He wasn't truly cruel and more often than not he was pranking those he was fighting instead of fighting them. Ironhide had a theory that the only reason Skywarp was even a Decepticon was because both of his trine mates were Decepticons.

So no they hadn't worried about Sam as much as they should have but to be honest none of them had expected Starscream to pop up and take the boy though it shouldn't have surprised them that he had because where one seeker was the others tended to be. So Sam's capture had been all their faults. And he had hated the fact that the boy had been taken. That he had failed to protect a comrade. Failure wasn't an option with him.

If at first he didn't succeed then he off lined the Cons who had gotten in his way and tried again. He didn't fail missions he simply took all the time he'd need to finish them. He supposed that the past didn't really matter all that much anymore. Sam was back and safe and the boy would stay that way no matter what.

Ooo

Everything around him was grey. And if he cared to admit it, it was a nice shade of grey. Not to light and not to dark. It made him think of doves. Sam could feel again and he had to admit that it was nice. He'd missed being able to feel. He was even starting to get some of his memory back though what he had remembered wasn't very impressive.

He couldn't remember the owner of the voice but he could remember his parents, Miles, and even Mojo to an extent. So far the things he could remember where warm memories with darker things sprinkled amongst them. Trent and being bullied and picked on made up most of his darker memories and even then they weren't that dark. They weren't like the memories he knew were to come.

The memories of the events that had forced him to jump would be worse. Things steeped in a darkness so thick that he knew he'd never be able to escape them. He wasn't sure if he'd want too because in those dark memories were a few things he was sure that he'd want to remember for the rest of his life no matter how much they hurt. Hurting was part of being human and even though he didn't really feel it he was human.

Sam blinked as he watched the strand. He was waiting for it to move again. He was closer to the top of the abyss now. Though he was closer he couldn't seem to see anything other than grey above him. It made him wonder if there was something covering the top or if the outside of the abyss was the same shade of dove grey as where he was on the inside. Maybe the top of the abyss changed colors as he went like the rest of it seemed to.

Well most of it seemed to. Sam knew that if he turned so that he was looking towards the bottom that he'd see nothing but black. Even the little bit of light that he could have sworn was there before seemed to be gone. He had to fight down the curiosity that arose whenever he looked back because that feeling about something deep down in the dark wanting him hadn't gone away. If he got to curious he was worried that he'd fall again and he didn't want that. He wanted to be where the voices were. He wanted to be in the light.

"_I'm afraid that the true light is closed to you youngling_."

Sam jumped. The voice from before had been quiet for so long that he had almost convinced himself that it had been a dream.

"Closed?" Sam asked.

"_Yes youngling closed. The events that proceeded this drove you from the light and sent you towards a darker path. However your desire to rise above the darkness has placed you on a path that is often overlooked and forgotten. Light is closed to you and darkness calls to you but so long as you are able to resist that call you can linger in shadows. In shades of grey as close to the light and dark s you desire_."

Sam blinked. Shadows didn't sound so bad. At least the way that the voice described them didn't make it sound bad. He could stay as close to the light as he wanted too.

"Is being in shadow good or is it bad? It feels like both but the way you talk about it makes it sound kinda nice." Sam was only half aware that he sounded like a child asking his parents a question. He received a soft laugh before the voice answered.

"_Shadow is neither good nor bad. It is a state of in-between where what needs to be done can be done. Where wild and untamed can be good no matter how bad it seems or where domesticated and tame can be bad. Shadow is a balance between light and dark. Between good and evil or for where your concerned between Autobot and Decepticon_."

Sam blinked as a memory of two beings formed in front of his eyes. Their bodies were nothing but blurs. He saw nothing but red and blue eyes. The two colors were his version of black and white. He couldn't remember who the beings were but he knew that that would come in time.

"There's something I have to do isn't there? If I get out of here." Sam asked because he had to know. He had to know what the feeling that had just entered his body was.

"_You have always been destined for great things youngling. Yes, there are many tasks for you to do when you leave this place in-between places but that won't be for some time. You can change the world if you desire to help those who seek to protect it._"

"Who? Who are the one's that I'm supposed to help?" The voice laughed again before it spoke a line of what could only be described as scripture.

_"...and there came a hero who said: 'Hurt not the Earth, nor the sea, nor the trees, nor the very fabric of time,' but the hero would not prevail, nor would he surrender_." The voice paused before speaking again. "_And it is true that 'The Hero' will not prevail. At least not unless you are there to aid him. There are lines youngling that can not be crossed without dire consequences and for The Hero to succeed he can not cross into shadow or he will fall as surly as the first to do so did. For if he falls to shadow he will surly fall to the dark_"

Sam blinked. The words that sounded like scripture sounded familiar to him. It was like he'd heard them before only he couldn't remember from who or where. Or maybe it wasn't the entire phrase that sounded familiar. Maybe it was just a few words.

" Who's 'The Hero' and how can I help if he can't do it?"

"_You know 'The Hero' youngling and in time you shall remember his name. As for how you can help, well, you already are. My kind are almost bound to either darkness or to light and once you cross into darkness it is very hard to come back out. You youngling are not bound to one side of behavior like my kind are. It is the nature of your kind to bound back and forth between the two. To live in light or dark shadows. I ask you to steep yourself in shadows as thick as needed in order to keep him from falling_."

Sam gulped as his turned just enough to look down at the darkness that seemed to teem underneath him. When he next spoke his voice was understandably scared.

"If he can't do it then what makes you think that I can do it without falling?"

"_You already exist in shadow never to truly return to light no matter how close to it you are. You gave up the light for darkness when you stepped willingly into the abyss below you. However something refused to let you go. Refused to let you fall to that deep darkness and become lost forever. Do you know who it was that halted your fall youngling_?"

Sam blinked his mind flashing back to the other voice that had spoken and to the pain he'd felt when he tried to reach out to whatever was on the other end of the strand of light that was holding him.

"It was The Hero wasn't it?"

"_Yes youngling. He felt you falling and reached out to grasp you tightly so that you wouldn't. So that you would stay with those that love you. So that you would stay with him in one form or another._" Sam blinked confused. What did it mean by form?

"What form? You make it sound like I'm going to change."

"_I can not tell you that youngling for that is not a test for you but for another_." Sam snorted in annoyance and forced back the next four things that came to mind for him to say.

"You're confusing you know that?"

Another laugh.

"_Most things are youngling and you'll only be confused for a little while. I promise. In time all will become clear to you_." Sam sighed whatever frustration he'd felt fading away into nothing rapidly.

"You want me to stay in shadows and not fall to darkness so I can help."

"_Yes, youngling. I wish for you to do as you say and for you to embrace what you can become no matter what others may say_."

"The Hero's the one who pulling me up isn't he?"

"_Yes, he pulls you but so do you._" Sam gulped and cast his eyes downwards one more time. A shiver worked it's way through him.

"I'll do it. I'll stay in shadow so he doesn't have to fall when he tries and fails. I owe him for pulling me up anyways and for some reason thinking about him falling, even though I don't know him, scares me. Something bad would happen if he fell." A warmth sudden and more than welcome filled him.

"_Thank you youngling for accepting the task I put before you. For all I could do was ask_."

"Who are you?" Sam asked because he had to know before the voice went away again.

"_I am the alpha and the beginning and that for now is all you need to know. We will meat again youngling be sure of that and take heart. You won't be here much longer_." Sam knew that the voice was gone again and that chances were that it wouldn't be back at least not anytime soon.

He was alone again but that was okay because now that he was paying attention to where he was he realized that he'd gotten much closer to the top and that soon he'd be out all he needed was a good pull. Sam let out a breath as the warmth from earlier continued to flow through him. Closing his eyes he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as memories began to play.

Good memories of him and his father and a used car lot.

Ooo

Ron sighed as he looked out the window of his sons room. Judy had been asleep for a few hours and he hadn't had the heart to wake her up. Besides it was his turn to keep watch. He'd migrated to the rooms window when he hadn't been able to bring himself to sit anymore. It had started snowing lightly earlier that day but had stopped at sunset and what he could see of the parking lot had a nice little layer of snow that would more than likely be gone by the time the sun rose or soon after.

Despite all of the other vehicles in the parking lot his eyes managed to find the sleeping form of Optimus Prime. He didn't quite understand how the large robot could appear human. Sam had tried to explain it to him once but most of what he'd been told had went way over his head. The man or mech or whatever he was hadn't moved since he'd arrived days before or at least that's what he'd been told. It still amazed him really.

The fact that a being almost older than the entire human race was so devoted to his son. It wasn't only the mech sitting in the parking lot either. His men and some of the soldiers that he'd met after Egypt were all devoted to his son only to a lesser extent. His son was one of them and he would always be one of them because apparently it took something special to run with beings that weren't of their world. Whatever that something special was he knew that Sam seemed to have it in spades.

It was funny in a way when he compared his son now to how he had been before he'd gotten a car. Sam had always been one of the invisible kids. From what his son had told him only three other students and four teachers had cared enough to remember his name for more than an hour for five days a week.

Then Sam had gone from invisible to more than visible in a matter of days and while it was true that he hadn't gained any ground with his peers or teachers he'd gained the attention of beings that meant far more than anything else in his son's world. Now it seemed like Sam was too noticeable at least to those that meant him harm because about a month after his face had been shown to the world people had started ignoring him again (much to his joy).

He hadn't wanted Sam to get involved with the Autobots but it was something that would have happened and he couldn't stop it. He didn't intend too not after what had happened in December. No, he was willing to let Sam do whatever he needed to do so that he'd be safe from the robots that had their eyes on him and meant him harm and if that meant that he'd have to let his son go with aliens and humans he knew he would never fully trust with his son's life then he'd do it.

He'd been holding on to tightly for too long and it was time to let his son find his own place in the world. No matter where it lead him.

Oooooo

Tada. Here's another chapter. I don't really have all that much to say about this one other than it's another chapter closer to the end than I was a few days ago.

Okay and for those of you who bothered answering my request for info for my NaNoWriMo fic. I thank you. I have concluded that I will be starting the fic at the beginning of the 07 movie. Teams or poke'mon you just want to see are still being accepted and if you have an idea for a nickname for a poke'mon on one of the characters teams then by all means let me know.

I have my default teams chosen already and for those of you who are curious I'll be posting the link to said teams on my profile. I'm still taking idea's for teams so if you don't like one of the poke'mon on someone's team then let me know why and give me a replacement and a good reason for it and I'll consider it. Remember the link to the teams is on my profile page and if you don't have a deviant art account then send me a message or review here.

Oh and because one of my title idea's made me giggle for too long I'm also asking for idea's for a title for my Transformers/Poke'mon crossover. Every idea is appreciated.

Thank you for letting me ramble and for reading. So please click on the review button and let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

January 5

He wandered the grey around him. Lost like a child in the crowd that had been separated from its mother. The only thing he had to guide him was a single strand of light that didn't seem to go anywhere. He'd been in this place twice before and each time he'd seen Sam in his memory but it wasn't the real thing. It wasn't what he wanted. What he could swear he needed. He wanted the Sam that refused to open his eyes no matter how much he asked. He wanted the one that lay on the other end of an empty bond.

A bond that might as well have not been there for all the good it was doing them. He wanted Sam back before he lost what little control he had left because he was so close to believing that Sam wasn't going to come back. So close to believing that Sam had left him behind for something better and left him with an empty shell that would wither away with or with out him in it. Optimus was tired of being forced into the grey that had once been white every time he tried to rest. And he wondered what memory he would be shown now that he was there again.

What wonderfully painful memory would he be forced to live through. Surly fate was mocking him. Giving him something that was close to what he wanted but would never get. Not truly. There had even been a moment earlier that day that he had wished for fate to stop mocking him. For whatever it was that saw fit to torture him slowly to stop and take Sam away if that was what the boy was destined for. The others were still hopeful. He however wasn't. The ever empty bond was forcing the reality of the situation to the very front of his processor.

Because he knew that if Sam didn't show some sign of improvement soon that the doctor would take him off life support. They'd take him off and he'd die anyways. He wanted it to end if it was going too so that he could mourn and suffer. The grey around Optimus seemed to shift for the briefest of moments before settling again. It was then that Optimus noticed that the grey around him was silent.

The voice that had been crying was gone. The silence that was left was almost disturbing in its stillness. For a moment he wished that the crying was back even if it was just for the noise.

"_You give up too easily youngling. It is most unlike you_." Optimus jumped upon hearing the voice that seemed to echo around him like the crying once had. "_You give up just as he regains hope. Would you leave him to this place?_"

Blue optics shuttered. Surly he was suffering some sort of glitch because there wasn't any way that he was hearing a voice. But then there had never been any source when crying had filled the grey either.

"Hello?" Optimus asked because he had to be sure he wasn't suffering from some sort of major malfunction.

"_Hello to you as well youngling. You haven't answered my question. Will you leave him to this place just after he has regained hope_?"

"Leave who to this place?' Optimus asked as he began walking again. Walking in the grey where any and every direction led to nowhere.

"_He who shall live in the shadows. He who shall cross the line of light and dark without falling to the fate that your once brother and his master fell too." _

"I don't understand." The voice chuckled the sound rich and deep.

"_Of course you don't at least not yet but you will in time. All things make themselves clear if given enough time. As for who. Well you already know him youngling." _

"I do?"

"_Of course you do. You yearn for him to return and it is that yearning that pulls you here when you recharge. Such a strong bond is shared between you and yet you have yet to figure out your purpose here_."

Optimus huffed and stopped walking his stance indicating his annoyance. "How can I know what to do when all directions in this place lead to nothing? There is nothing here for me other than memories."

"_But it is your memories here that matter not how far you walk. Walking here leads to nowhere and nowhere is where you're currently going and where you shall end up. You were gifted with something by your brothers and yet you don't seem to understand how to use it." _

"What do you mean I was gifted? If anything I seem to be cursed. All those that I dare to love are taken from me." Memory flashed quick as lightning. Not of Sam but a pale pink femmie that had fallen in battle so long ago that the memory of her had been buried as deep within his processor as they would go. He hadn't been there at her time of death but news had reached him and he'd withdrawn so much that his mechs had feared for him.

He'd closed himself off from anything that might have even resemble love. At least he had until he'd found Sam and now even Sam had a chance of leaving him. The voice when it next spoke was sympathetic.

"_You are far from cursed youngling. All life suffers at some point it is the way of the universe and it cannot be changed though some suffering can be avoided if precautions are taken. If you are willing to listen then I am willing to explain." _

"Explain? Explain what?" The voice laughed again.

"_The Primes gifted you with a bond. Between you and the human who cared enough for you to die so that you might live again. He is there on the other end of that single strand of light and you can help him back if you desire to do so or you can do nothing and suffer. It is your choice for all I can do is ask you to help him_."

Optimus felt hope spring up within him as he turned a gaze down towards the stand of light that had been there since he had first come to this place. "How? How do I bring him back?" Optimus asked.

"_There is something that you must understand first youngling before you try to bring him back. He is not the same as he was before. His ordeal forced him from the path of light to one of shadows. He isn't the same youngling now he is something different even though he doesn't quite realize it as of yet but in time he will. He suffers greatly here and he shall suffer greatly in the true world. If you pull him back youngling he will be in your care and yours alone_."

Optimus didn't care if Sam was different when he woke up so long as he woke up. Different was to be expected after what he'd went through and he do his best to fix whatever he could. He was certain that he could do it. He'd been up against impossible odds before and he'd come out in one piece, mostly.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I won't leave him I promise." There was silence for the longest of moments and just when Optimus was starting to believe that the whole ordeal had been in his head the voice spoke again.

"_Then may your word be your bond. Never to leave him no matter what fate sends you. I bind you to the promise that you just made me Optimus Prime. The future before you shall be anything but easy. Take this to spark youngling. He is no longer of the light as you are but of shadow and he shall act as one of shadow shall act in ever shifting shades he now lives. Should he fail in the mission I gave him you shall be pulled down with him. Do not fear or hate the broken creature he is and shall become for you need him more than you know_." the last words the voice spoke had Optimus wondering what it meant. Then he made an even more startling realization.

"You never told me what to do. How do I help him?" As if to answer his question the strand of light that had wound its way around his wrist seemed to solidify into something more. Blue optics shuttered in slight confusion before understanding dawned.

Reaching forward Optimus found that the strand was touchable, he'd never bothered to test it before, and it almost seemed like there might be something on the other end. Determined to find out if it was true or not Optimus gave the strand a tug. The strand pulled and resisted moving like something heavy was on the other side or like someone or something was on the other end pulling.

Optimus pulled again harder this time and the strand still resisted. Whatever was on the other end was either very strong or very heavy. Bracing himself Optimus prepared to pull with all the strength he could. When he finally did pull with all of his strength he was able to come to the conclusion that something was pulling on the other end because he himself was being pulled forward slightly. Optimus pulled harder and the gray around him shuttered.

Ooo

Something was trying to pull him up. Sam was dimly aware of this as white hot pain flared throughout his entire body. The abyss around him was chaos the shadows and the darkness not wanting to let him go before he fell. Wind roared in his ears even though there was no wind blowing around him.

The grey around him seemed to be shaking and shuddering as if something were fighting and he was merely witnessing the tremors from the fight. Maybe he was. He wanted to scream but nothing would come out whenever he opened his mouth. He wanted desperately to help pull himself up but he couldn't seem to move anything other than his head. Sam shuttered as the grey around him began to darken again and he felt himself drop down. For the briefest of moments he was sure that the strand of light that had been pulling him up had snapped but that wasn't so. Terror worked it's way through him as he continued to drop down towards the deepest part of the abyss around him. He didn't want to fall to the darkness.

He wanted out so that he could get as close to the light as he was able. So that he could see those that he had tried to leave behind and apologize for being so stupid for thinking things would be better if he left. He wanted to see his parents but more than anything he wanted to see Optimus. Sam's whole body shook as he tried to get his muscles to cooperate with him brain. If something was trying to pull him out then maybe he could help it. His arms jerked terribly as he lifted them slowly up towards the strand of light that had wrapped around him.

If only he could get a hold of it. But the closer his hands got the harder it was for him to move and the more moving hurt.

"Please… please I just want to go back. That's all I want." Sam begged hoping that whoever it was that had spoken to him was still listening and would help even just a little bit.

No answer was forthcoming but for the briefest of moments Sam was aware of the fact that he had stopped falling. The abyss around him had stilled even if it was just for the moment. Hands shaking he was barley able to wrap his fingers around the strand of light that held him before something ripped through his body.

He wasn't sure what it was but it both hurt and didn't. The feeling was familiar but he couldn't place it. It was almost like the memory of it had faded or maybe he'd only felt it once for a fleeting moment of time before something else had taken its place. Sam didn't know what it was but he did know that right after the feeling left his body the darkness around him shuttered violently and screamed.

Sam cringed and tightened his grip as a defining roar of sound assaulted his ears. The abyss itself seemed to be screaming at him for attempting to leave but it didn't matter anymore because even though he clenched his eyes shut he knew that he was moving upwards.

It was only when he was pulled to a sudden stop that he opened his eyes and look down at the darkness that was trying to pull him back. The darkness that wanted him just as much as whatever was on the other end of the strand. The darkness that he couldn't fell to no matter what.

Ooo

Optimus's whole body shuttered with the effort he was putting into pulling the strand that he held tightly in his hands. Whatever was pulling on the other end was putting up a good fight and it didn't seem to want to let go. The grey around him was shaking violently and he was only half certain that he'd heard something crack near him.

He wasn't willing to look and see if it was true for he feared that if he pulled his attention from the strand that he was pulling that the being on the other end would be pulled away from him. And it seemed possible that he just might be pulled away with it. He couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to let whatever it was take Sam away from him now that he knew how to get him back. He off line before he let that happen.

Optimus grunted as he pulled and tried to take a step backwards. But the harder he pulled the harder he was pulled in return. He was determined however and he wouldn't loose this game of tug of war no matter what. Optimus growled low as he pulled harder still his body straining with the amount of effort he was currently putting forth.

"You can't have him, " he growled, "I won't let you." He pull for as long as it took and nothing would stop him from doing what he needed to do.

A loud 'crack' ripped through the air around him and he didn't even need to look down to see the crack that had appeared on the ground an immeasurable distance in front of him. It took him only a moment to realized that it wasn't just the ground that was cracking but everything else as well.

The entire area that he was in was beginning to fall apart. A powerful pull on the other end of the strand managed to pull Optimus forward several steps and the large mech almost fell when one of his feet caught on the ever expanding cracks on the ground. Optimus barley managed to avoid falling flat on his face and despite the danger the cracks around him provided they also gave him an idea.

Moving a step forward to a crack that looked deep enough Optimus braced his feet against it and used it to keep him in place as he pulled. The effect that one little motion had on his pulling was seen immediately. Placing one hand in front of the other Optimus took up the slack that had started to appear in the strand even though it disappeared after it was taken in.

A small glimmer of pride managed to work its way through his systems when he realized that he was currently winning in the game of tug of war that he was playing. With every pull he was getting closer to getting Sam back.

Ooo

Neither Sam nor Optimus were aware of what was going on with the other. Neither knew of the fight that seemed to be going on between the forces of light and dark or that they seemed to be playing the main role in the current fight. Neither were aware of the Matrix flaring to life inside of Optimus Prime's chest or of that doctors had been called into Sam's Hospital room.

The only thing either one of them were aware of at that moment was the game of tug of war that was going on. Neither one knew of the ancient forces that were fighting over a single human that was more than he seemed and would change the tide of a war almost as old as time itself.

Ooo

Sam screamed the noise loud in his own ears as the darkness was forced away from him and he was pulled up out of the abyss and into something else all together.

The abyss around him cracked and began to buckle as he was pulled from its grasp. The darkness was collapsing in on itself as it was beaten back by something unseen. And as Sam was pulled from its grasp a tidal wave of emotion washed over him. There was too much for him to handle.

Too much for him to focus on. His very being felt as if it was drowning in the tide of emotion that he was getting from the other end of the strand. And even though he knew who was on the other end he wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to go back completely. He was tired and he wanted to rest. He doubted that the one on the other end would mind if he rested for awhile. He was so tired after all.

As the wave of emotions that had assaulted him upon exiting the abyss fell away to something much more manageable Sam felt something warm wrap around him in a careful embrace. Sam smiled slightly as he drifted off into a light sleep because he could have sworn that he could hear music playing. A song that he'd heard a hundred thousand times because a friend had liked it and so had he.

Ooo

The darkness growled as it dispersed. It had lost the chance to gain a powerful warrior at least for the moment. None heard the threat that issued from nowhere.

"_You have escaped me but only for now. For I am the Omega and the End and this is not over yet_." The words were hissed from nowhere and everywhere just as the words of the Alpha and the Beginning had been. The only difference was that these were not words of hope but words of warning.

Oooooooo

Yay another chapter. I actually considered making it one of my two day in one chapters but didn't. Mainly because I have a question for my reviewers. I've hit a snag or maybe I just realized that it be murder on my brain for me to try and do 3000 words for the next 8 or so chapters. So instead of doing my 3000 words per each day that passes by I was wondering if you guys would mind me doing a few hundred (maybe) or so words for each day and getting through several days in one chapter.

While it's true that the story won't be as long that way it also means that I'll get to the end faster which also means that you guys will fond out if Sam wakes up or not faster. Though I'm sure most of you have my ending planned in your heads right now or at least how you guys want it to end. But ya that's my big thing for right now. So let me know if you agree or not. Chances are I'll end up going on the few reviews that I get before I leave the library whenever I go.

On my usual note as per the last few chapters… I'm still taking ideas for my poke'mon fan fiction. I do believe that I have the teams figured out and now I want you guys to help me with something else. I want to hear any nickname idea you guys might have. I've thought of a few but I want other idea's too. So give me idea's on what you think the human allies would name their poke'mon. What do you think they'd be and no they don't have to be poke'mon specific.

If I think it's good I'll give it to a poke'mon on their team. Maybe Figg's named all his poke'mon after something to do with his Spanish heritage? Or maybe Lennox and his team have named their poke'mon after army ranks or code or something. Or Maggie and Glenn with things that have to do with computers. Even if it's a silly name let me know it. I may use it.

Oh and would you guys be terrably upset if most of the poke'mon in the fic only know damaging attacks. Because truthfully I find moves like growl and leer and such fairly useless. Though mives like thunderwave and sleep powder are probably still going to be used.

Until I update again. Please review and drop you idea's for me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lennox grumbled as he stood in the bathroom of the room that he shared with Epps. Water cascaded down from the showerhead as he waited for the water o get warm enough to stand under. They had twenty-four hours left before they had to go to the nearest base and part of him wished that tomorrow would get there do that they could get going and another part didn't want to leave.

The upcoming move to the base was a bother that didn't seem to want to leave him alone. It was his rain cloud on a sunny day so to speak but there was a silver lining to be found. Sam's condition had improved not by too much but even the slightest improvement was more than welcome.

While he still showed no signs of waking up anytime soon his heartbeat was stronger and his doctor had said that there was a good chance that they'd be able to take him off of the respirator soon. That was of course assuming that he didn't have a relapse of any type. Thing were getting better. They weren't perfect but better. Optimus had taken the news well though it didn't seem like he was affected by the news very much. According to the mech the other end of their bond was just as empty as it had always been and it troubled him greatly still.

All of the good news in the world didn't mean a thing if Sam didn't regain consciousness. He had faith however that Sam would wake up on his own in time and he wasn't going to be swayed in that belief. Hell, he had to hold on to something positive or else he feared that he'd end up depressed over the whole situation.

So he'd decided that he'd leave most of the worrying to the other and he'd join Judy and Ron and Epps (on occasion) in looking on the brighter side of things. Reaching out to test the water falling in the shower Lennox found that it was slightly warmer than he'd wanted it but he wasn't going to stand around and try to get it too just the right temperature because if he did then he'd waste all the hot water and have to take a cold shower.

That and he was planning on making Epps take a cold shower because he'd done the exact same thing to him the day before and had laughed his ass off. Revenge was a dish best served cold after all and he intended for his friend to get the full brunt of his revenge. Some part of Lennox was amused by the fact that he was apparently reverting back to is teenage years. Wild as they had been he was quite glad that they were more than a decade behind him though there were moments that he wished he could travel back in time and relive certain events. Lennox made a slightly annoyed noise as he worked shampoo into his hair.

He wasn't old enough to begin longing for his teenage years. That was something that was supposed to happen when he was in his later years. He had a good life in the now and he needed to focus on it or else he'd end up missing things. Not that he didn't miss enough as it was. At the rate he was going he was going to miss the early years on Annabelle's life and be stuck with her when she was a teenager and didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't want to miss her childhood days.

In fact he wished almost everyday that he could be at home with his wife and daughter. He wanted nothing more than to be able to devote entire days to mindless playing and working out in the fields of his farm to be able to hold his wife in his arms every night. But that was something that he couldn't have at least not yet. Not so long as the Decepticons were a threat and there was a war to be fought.

Missing the big moments of his daughters early years and not being able to hold his wife every night was a small price to pay when it came to keeping his family safe. No matter how dreary his life seemed at times he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Ooo

Nothing had changed at least nothing on the other end of the bond had. There was still nothing on the other end. Perhaps if something had them maybe Sam's slightly improved health would have meant more to him. He'd been more than happy upon hearing that Sam had improved sometime the night before when he'd been recharging. That joy had quickly faded upon finding that the other end of his bond with Sam was still disturbingly empty. He had thought that after the dream he'd had the night before that something would have changed.

He'd been more than sure that something should have changed but it hadn't. Then again there was a possibility that his dream had been just that. A dream. Something thought up by his over stressed processor in an attempt to help him deal with the events of the past week. The dream was still vivid in his processor and the more he tried to not think about it the more he failed to do so. The voice and pulling on the strand and then the grey cracking.

It had all seemed so real but dreams even impossible dreams were usually very realistic or at least the dreams that humans had were supposed to be that way. And when the grey had shattered and something from the other end of the strand had reached for him he'd been sure that it was Sam. But now that he was sitting next to Sam in a room that was far to quiet it seemed that the feelings that he though he'd received had been nothing other than wishful thinking. And whatever hope he had regained was fading away very quickly.

Sam's body could recover completely and it wouldn't truly matter so long as his consciousness stayed gone. The body in front of him meant very little so long as everything else was gone. But he'd promised that he'd take care of Sam no matter what but did it still count when you couldn't be sure if the promise you made had been real or not?

The being that had spoken to him in his dream had said something about his word being his bond and even though he knew what the human saying meant he wasn't quite sure what it meant for him.

The voice or being or whatever it had been had made it sound like Sam was going to come back to him but so far there was nothing. Nothing to prove that what he'd went through in his Dream had been anything more than that. He was almost tempted to ask Ratchet to check his processors for flaws. He doubted however that his medic would have anymore incite into his problems than he himself did. No, he was quite sure that he had to figure things out on his own when it came to the dream.

In fact it almost felt as if he was undergoing some sort of test or something. He seriously doubted that he was for the only thing that was being tested was his patience and his sense of hope. Hope was running out faster than his patience was at the moment. But then maybe that was what was wrong. He was expecting everything to happen at once when it seemed more likely that it would happen at a slower pace. He was being impatient and it didn't really sit well with him. Optimus sighed and shook his head. He was turning into Sunstreaker.

The next thing he knew he'd be complaining about scratches on his armor. The though of being that shallow and self-centered made him shudder. Rubbing a hand across his eyes Optimus shook his head. He was being too impatient. Sam would wake up in his own time and not a moment sooner. Sam was stubborn like that.

He didn't take anything from anyone for long and he did things in his own time and no one else's. The situation that he was in at the moment was no acceptation to that rule. He just have to be patient and wait for Sam to be ready to wake up. It was at the moment all he could do.

Ooo

_He was going to be late if he didn't hurry but Sadie had said that she had something for him and she'd promised that it wouldn't take long for them to get to her room so that she could give it too him. So he'd agree and off the pair of them had gone. And really it hadn't been but a minute or two that she'd been looking and he was sure that Optimus wouldn't be mad at him so long as he explained why he'd been late in meeting him. _

_Sadie growled and muttered something under her breath as she tossed shirts and jeans every which way. Her roommate had made a mess in their room and she was having trouble finding whatever it was she was looking for. He'd offered to help her look but she'd declined saying that her roommate was weird about guys touching her stuff. So he was stuck standing by the door waiting for her to find whatever it was she wanted to give him. _

_He did however have a sneaking suspicion as to what the item she wanted to give him was but hasn't going to ruin her fun by letting her know that he suspected. Sadie's shout of "Found It!" caused Sam to jump slightly. _

"_Here you are." The brunette said as she handed him a small brown cardboard box. _

"_Thank you." Sam said as he made to open it. Sadie stopped him however. _

"_You don't have to open it here. In fact I insist that you leave so that you won't be late for your date because at the rate things are going you most defiantly will be." Sam offered the girl in front of him a smile. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked because he didn't want to seem rude. Sadie shook her head. _

"_Positive. Now get your ass out of my room so that I can clean." Sadie pointed a finger in the direction of her door, "You can tell me what you think of it in class tomorrow." _

_Sam merely shook his head at Sadie's pointed finger and turned to leave muttering a goodbye as he went. The hall outside of Sadie's room was completely empty and Sam knew why. There was a party going on somewhere on campus and most of the students who weren't holed up in there rooms studying were at it. Leo was included in that group. _

_Thankfully because his roommate had been driving him crazy. Of course that seemed to be the norm for Leo. Shaking his head Sam turned his attention to the box in his hands. Stopping so that he was less likely to run into somebody that would more than likely appear out of nowhere Sam began to open the small brown box. Having not been taped closed the process of opening it was made all the easier and Sam had to smile and shake his head when his eyes landed on the item laying in the box. _

_It was a collar. A dog collar to be exact. Black with thin silver markings and his name written in slightly fancy letters. A small silver tag hung from a silver loop meant for such things. A folded piece of paper caught his attention before he pulled the collar out of the box. Opening it he was greeted with Sadie's slightly messy writing. _

"_I left the tag blank because I wasn't sure what you'd want to put on it." Sam merely shook his head and stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket before pulling the collar out of the box. The material felt course in his hand and the weight was slightly comforting for some reason or another. _

_He knew that Sadie had gotten him a collar because he'd made a comment about her and joked about people often telling him that me needed one so that they could attach a leash to him. _

_What he'd told her had been true to an extent. Bumblebee had mentioned putting him on a leash not long after his second run in with Barricade. It was the Decepticons however that seemed to have the idea of him being a pet stuck in their processors. A light laugh escaped him when he thought about Megatron seeing him in a collar. _

_He was that the mech would snarl something about him being an Autobot pet. The thought quickly turned from amusing to slightly disturbing when his mind flashed back to the Decepticon lords offer in Mission City. "Can't think of that stuff now or I'll be late." Sam said to himself as he started walking again. _

_As he walked he wondered about what he should do with his new collar. He didn't really want to walk over to his dorm and put it up because if he did he'd defiantly be late. It was with a shrug that Sam decided that he'd wear it just to see what Optimus would say. Pausing to throw the box the collar had been in into a garbage can Sam continued on his way. A soft click drifted through the air as he undid the clasp and prepared to put the collar around his neck. _

_It didn't make it that far however because just as he was about to lift it up a glint of light caught on the silver disk. It took Sam a moment to realize that there was something carved into the metal tag. Lifting it closer he found the Autobot insignia staring back at him. _

"_What the hell?" Sam muttered as he looked at the disk. Sadie had said it was blank and it had been. At least it had been before he'd picked it up. Sam closed his eyes and opened them again and much to his confusion the mark was still there. Sam ran trembling finger over the metal. He could feel the groves in the metal on the front and on the back. _

_Blinking in slight surprise Sam turned the tag over. He wasn't sure what to think when his eyes landed on the name on the back. Optimus. And for a moment Sam wondered if he was loosing his mind because no one knew about his newly formed relationship with Optimus Prime. _

_He hadn't told Leo, his parents, or Bumblebee even but there was Optimus's name written on the back of the tag. To tell himself the truth he wasn't even sure if what he'd started feeling for Optimus were romantic feeling or not. _

_He doubted that Optimus really knew if they were or not either and the only way either of them were going to figure it out was by spending more time with each other. Not that he minded. In fact he quite liked spending time with Optimus. He was very enjoyable to be around when he wasn't working (which was most of the time) and the two of them had had several lengthy conversations about nothing in particular. In fact they spent most of their time together playing twenty questions. _

_He'd ask questions about Cybertron and the mechs that hadn't arrived yet and Optimus would ask him questions about his life and the few friends he'd had in elementary school and the one he'd had in high school. It was all quite nice when he thought about it and he enjoyed spending time with Optimus almost as much as he enjoyed spending time with Bumblebee. Being with the Prime gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. _

_It was a feeling that was different and yet close to what he'd felt for Mikaela before she cheated on him. Sam sighed. Maybe what he felt for the Prime was love. He couldn't be sure but he did know that some part of him wanted more. So it was with half a smile that he placed the collar around his neck the clasp closing with a soft click. And as the loose material rested against his neck Sam couldn't help but feel like it belonged there. _

_It was almost like finding a piece of himself that he hadn't known was missing._

Ooo

The room was quiet when the Judy entered not bothering to knock because she was quite certain that he already knew that she was there.. Then again it was always quiet when they entered and Optimus was the one on watch. If it had been any of the others then there would have been talking. Not loud talking but talking none the less. Judy wasn't sure which she liked walking in on more. The silence or the talking. Though she supposed that it didn't really matter all that much. Besides she had a feeling that Optimus only talked to Sam when the two of them were alone in the room and that as soon as he heard someone coming he'd stop talking.

"Has anything changed?" Judy asked as she walked over to the black haired man sitting at her son's side. Optimus glanced back at her for a moment before turning back towards Sam. By the look on his face Judy could tell that he was testing the bond that they shared. A few seconds passed before he answered.

"No, nothing's changed." Optimus sighed and stood up allowing Judy to take her place next to her son.

"I'm sure something will soon. Sammy likes to take his time and sometimes he can be very slow." Optimus huffed slightly at her words and turned towards the door. "I know he can be stubborn when he wants to be."

It was time for him to get some rest. Ratchet had started checking in on him to be sure that he was actually resting instead of just saying that he was and he had no desire to get on the medics bad side. Judy turned from watching Optimus leave to look at her son. Reaching out so that she could take his hand she smiled.

"Hey baby boy." she almost whispered. The sound of boots on the floor stopped suddenly at her words. The sudden lack of noise caused Judy to turn in her seat so that she was looking at Optimus again. He had the most peculiar look on his face.

"Talk to him again." Judy blinked. "Why is something wrong?" Optimus shook his head.

"Do it please." Giving Optimus a look Judy turned back to her son and whispered something in his ear. Optimus sucked in a deep breath.

"He can hear you."

Oooooooo

Okay so here's my newest chapter. Yay for me and all that. This one wasn't all too hard to type really. In fact it was easy compared to some of the other one's. So one more chapter down and so many more to go. Truthfully I don't have a clue how many more chapter's are going to be in this fic though I can tell you that were close to being finished.

Oh Sadie isn't going to be a permanent fixture in this story I just needed a random character so that Sam could get his collar. I may use her as a random person in my poke'mon fanfic but I promise that she won't play a major role in any of my fic's even if she pops up from time to time in person or in name. She's like that friend or family member mentioned in books or movies that's only there when someone is needed for a scene or to interrupt someone.

As for my usual babble I'm still taking random attack and nickname idea's for my NaNoWriMo fanfic. I'm taking them till next week when I go to the library so yah last chance to offer up some inspiration. Any nickname and attack will do. I'll try to mach names with a poke'mon I think the name would go with and as for attacks I think I have just about every type of poke'mon type out there in someone's team so give me an attack you like and I'll see if I can use it. Though I might just end up doing the attacks on my own. Eh that's fine I'll get to give them all damaging moves that way.

Gods four thousand words a day. 2000 per story and I can't wait. I already have quite a few of the fanfic scenes planned out. I really need to type those up.

Well you'll hear from me next week. So please read and review and give me any idea's you may have rattling around in you head.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Something was holding him. Gentle hands that would never harm him no matter what. He didn't know who or what it was but it was warm and he felt safe. It was almost as if he was in the arms of a friend that had always been part of his life and would always be part of his life no matter what happened.

It was nice to not have to worry about what was going on around him and not worry about being in danger. He worried about nothing at all and he was sure that nothing harmful would ever befall him while he was there. This was a place where he could make futile attempts to piece together his broken being and take as long as he like to do it.

There was no hurry in the strangers arms. Things for the moment were as good as they were going to get and he was perfectly fine with it. It really was the perfect atmosphere for his still sleep fogged mind and he was quite positive that given a few more minutes of that warm silence in the arms of a familiar stranger that he'd be asleep again.

That was fine because he was sure that whoever was holding him wouldn't mind him going back to sleep at all. In fact he was quite sure that that's what it would want him to do because it was what he desperately needed. Sam smiled a sleepy smile and shifted slightly where he lay getting comfortable in the strangers arms. The arms that held him shifted slightly and there was the oddest of noises coming from above him. He didn't know what the stranger was saying if he was even saying anything at all.

The noise was familiar too but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. His brain was still for too fuzzy and he was still for to tired. As Sam drifted back into a peaceful sleep he could just barley make out the sound of music beginning to play again. Another song that he was sure that he and the familiar stranger had liked.

January 7

The door to their room slammed shut with what was probably more force than necessary as Lennox exited with his bag. Their free time was up and it was time for them to leave. They had orders to follow no matter how much neither one of them really wanted too. It felt wrong to be leaving the area so soon.

If something happened and no one was near it's take far to long for them to help and in a fight every second mattered. Lennox grumbled lightly as he walked over to the still form of Ironhide. For all he knew the mech was resting though he didn't think he was. It was hard to tell sometimes. Or maybe they were all just frustrated that they were being forced to leave.

"Why the hell are we doing this again Lennox?" Epps asked as he threw his bag into Sideswipe's trunk which closed a few seconds later of it's own accord. Lennox rolled his eyes at his friend before answering.

"Because they want us at a base so that should there be a Decepticon attack we'll be better able to respond to it. Truthfully I think that they just want the mechs somewhere where they can be watched."

Epps snorted.

"Ya like that'd even work. They don't seem to understand that most of the time there's only going to be like two of these guys on base right. I know that it's gonna be me, you, Sideswipe, and Ironhide today but you'd think that they'd realize that come tomorrow that it's just gonna be one at a time more or less."

Lennox shrugged. "Hey if you wanna try and pry Optimus away from Sam now that he's actually showing some soft of life then be my guest."

Epps gave Lennox a flat look as he moved towards the drivers side door of the silver Corvette.

"No way in Hell my friend. It's gonna be hard enough to pry him away in a couple of days so that he can check in and keep up that little charade you thought up and he agreed on."

The two army men looked at each other for a moment before the both of them smiled slightly.

"Ya, well given the circumstances it was the only thing I could think of. Besides the only reason any of us patrol at all is because he's still not well enough to move just yet." Lennox said as he reflected on his almost overly simple plan.

His plan was a good one even if it was almost overly simple. But they had an advantage when it came to Bases that they were new to them and whose soldiers were new to the Autobots. The solders at the Base they were headed too didn't know the Autobots like they did and therefore they wouldn't know that when on patrol they didn't going in shifts that lasted for more than a day each unless a Decepticon was active in the area.

That however was a little tidbit of information that they didn't intend on sharing with anyone and that no one else really needed to know. The pair of soldiers shared one more look before climbing into their vehicles. A pair of doors slammed shut and while neither Ironhide or Sideswipe had said anything during Lennox and Epps's short conversation they both know that the humans were right both about Optimus and about the no one needs to know information. N.E.S.T business was N.E.S.T business and no one else's no matter who they were.

Any questions revolving around their leaders long patrol hours would be ignored until said leader was available for questioning himself.

Ooo

_The creak of the swing wasn't quite loud enough to cover up the sound of parents and kids that were walking through the park. Most were dressed in costume and carrying bags or plastic pails of some sort for candy. Halloween was one of his favorite holidays and thankfully a call to his parents had managed to stop them from coming to visit and stopped them from insisting that he come to them. _

_Sam smiled softly as he watched a group of teens (going to a party being held at the local high school no doubt) pass him by all dressed in trip pants and matching shirts. One had cat ears and a tail and another had a sword strapped across her back and was carrying a book that had the word demons written across the top. Another managed to covey a gothic belly dancer them very well. _

_Leo was at a similar party being held at one of the frat houses on campus there would of course be lots of girls in skimpy outfits that were sure to make his roommate and his friends drool. He'd been invited and Leo had protested when he'd refused to go but he had other plans for the night. That and he really had no desire to watch as his friend got drunk and attempted to flirt even though it was amusing to watch at times. Legs swinging back and forth to keep him moving Sam turned his head towards the road. _

_He was waiting for Optimus to arrive and while he wasn't quite sure what the pair of them were going to do he still found himself fairly excited about going out with the mech's holoform avatar. It was another difference between this relationship and his last one. It hadn't taken long for the new relationship feeling to wear off with Mikaela but with Optimus it still felt like they were going on their first date. Things with Optimus seemed almost perfect. A dinner at a fast food restaurant was better than one at a five star restaurant and just walking or driving around the city looking at things was better than the most expensive outings._

_He was comfortable with Optimus in a way that he'd never been with Mikaela and he was sure that Optimus knew it as well. Optimus was very good at picking up on his moods despite the fact that they'd spent a very small amount of time together compared to him and Bumblebee. In fact he was almost certain that Optimus was better at it than Bumblebee was. Sam half wondered if it had anything to do with the odd feeling that he got when the Autobot was near. The one that didn't go away unless the Prime left. _

_Sam huffed in slight amusement as he watched another group of kids pass him. He wondered not for the first time about what they were going to do on their date because as far as he knew they didn't have any set plans for the night though he had an idea or two about what he'd have liked to do. Dinner and a movie sounded nice and if Optimus didn't mind (Sam seriously doubted that he would) he already knew what movie he wanted to see. Lennox had told him that the Autobots actually seemed to like watching movies with them. It had been Epps's idea to ask the Autobots if they wished to join in NEST's unofficial movie night. _

_It had taken a bit of arguing to get them to agree but in the end they had. Their biggest concern had been about finding a space where they could all fit, they hadn't be quite comfortable enough to use holoforms yet as they wanted as much of their interactions with their human team members to be in their natural form, but as it turned out it hadn't been a problem at all. One of the soldiers stationed on Diego Garcia had a projector that they were able to use to project the movies onto one of the walls in the Autobots hanger. Problem solved. And as it turned out the Autobots had enjoyed movie night far more than they had thought they would. In fact it had become a NEST tradition for almost every weekend that they were able they'd watch a movie together. _

_So from what he'd been told Sam was fairly sure that Optimus would probably enjoy going to an actual theater and watching a movie there. Besides the theater at the local mall rocked for lack of a better word. The only thing that the mech might not like would probably be his choice of movie because he wasn't quite sure how much Optimus liked horror movies. They seemed more like something Ironhide and maybe Sideswipe would like. The strange feeling in the back of his head that he'd started to connect with Optimus being near alerted him to the mechs arrival. _

_Turning his head towards the visible parking lot Sam began searching for the flame covered Peterbilt that was Optimus Prime. The mech came into view a few short seconds later. A smile crossed Sam's face immediately however he didn't move from the swing that he was seated in. _

_He was still moving back and forth and he felt no real need to stop. He liked swinging and he was sure that Optimus wouldn't mind walking the thirty feet it would take to get to him. As it turned out Optimus didn't seem to mind at all because he mad his way over with only an amused shake of his head. It was almost like he didn't understand why Sam was sitting on a swing going back and forth. As it turned out he didn't. _

"_Should I be afraid to ask?" _

"_Ask what?" Sam inquired as he looked at the holoform standing off to his side. _

"_Why are you swinging? It's my understanding that that activity is something that's done when one is young." Sam shrugged. _

"_I like swinging. It was always my favorite thing to do at recess when I was little and as I found out not long ago I missed doing it." _

"_So it's fun?" Optimus asked as he watched Sam go back and forth. _

"_Yup, I'm doing it because it's fun. Why you want me to stop?" _

"_No. I was just trying to understand." Blue eyes met brown and Optimus offered him a smile. Sam was half tempted to ask the Autobot leader if he wanted to join him in his childish activity but thought against it for that moment. He'd ask later. _

"_So what are we doing tonight?" Sam asked as he drug his feet along the ground underneath the swing. After a few passes the swing stopped moving and Sam stood up so that he was facing Optimus. _

"_I actually don't have anything planned for tonight. You know more about this holiday than I do so I figured that you could choose what we do tonight." _

_Sam blinked slightly surprised. It was almost like Optimus had read his mind. Sam had to remind himself that Optimus was extremely perceptive when it came to him. Sam smiled. _

"_I was actually hoping that I'd get to choose what we do tonight. Unlike you I had an idea or two should you be willing to join me in my plans." Sam's tone was slightly mocking though not in a rude way. Optimus was used to being lightly teased for his rank but there was never any meanness to it. More often then not he merely shook his head and chuckled before continuing whatever it was that he'd been doing before. _

"_That depends. What might these plans of you involve?" Sam smiled at the slight teasing tone Optimus's voice had taken in return to his teasing. _

"_Well I was thinking that we could go eat somewhere and then watch a movie?" _

"_What movie?" Optimus asked as he laced his fingers through Sam's and the pair of them began walking towards his alt mode. _

"_Well I've been told by a group of girls at school that Paranormal Activity is a must see. Not too scary for a horror movie but its supposed to have a few good jumps." _

_Optimus seemed to consider the option for a moment. He'd heard a few of the soldiers at NEST talk about the movie Sam had suggested. They'd all wanted to see it and had heard that it was good and while he wasn't a major fan of horror movies there wasn't any harm in them. _

_He could appreciate a good scare or two even though it wasn't very likely that he would end up frightened. But Sam wanted to see it and they didn't have anything else other than dinner planed. _

_So… _

"_That sounds fine with me. I'm sure it will be an interesting experience. Dinner first however. Where do you want to eat little one?" Sam smiled as he leaned slightly into Optimus's holoform. _

"_Somewhere simple works for me. Pizza or Mexican or something. I'm not that picky."_

Ooo

"He's doing much better now than he was before Optimus. Though it's not much of a difference there is a difference in his physical state now than what it was before." Ratchet said as he looked at the chart that he held in his hands and compared the data from it to what he'd gotten back from his scans.

"Can you still sense him?"

Optimus turned to look at the Autobot medic. His posture wasn't as stressed and tense as it had been before.

"No, at least not right now I can't. It's different though. Before there was nothing it was as if the body in front of us was empty. Now when there's nothing there its like he's in a deep sleep and I just can't connect with him. I prefer this sense of nothing to the sense of nothing that was there before."

Ratchet nodded in understanding. They'd all been getting worried that they'd gone through so much for a body that the soul had evacuated. Thankfully it wasn't true.

"How often is the sense of knowing last whenever you can feel it?" Optimus steepled his fingers and turned his head slightly thinking.

"Not often and when it does come it only lasts a few minutes. I think that when I feel it are moments when his mind is reaching out for consciousness but he can't seem to reach it."

Ratchet nodded. And glanced back down at the chart in his hand before putting it back in its proper place.

"It may be a sign that he's getting ready to wake up. The feeling gets a little bit stronger each time it happens right?" "Yes but barley so."

Optimus blinked. Blue eyes darted between ratchet and Sam a few times before settling back on the still form of the boy. He didn't have to look at ratchet for the other mach to know that he had his attention.

"I'm sure it's a slow process. One doesn't want to wake to quickly and cause damage. Slow and steady will do it. Let him wake up at his own pace. It's better than forcing him awake. While we're ready for him to wake up he might not be ready for it." Light blue eyes fixed on Optimus as if trying to accuse him of trying to force Sam awake.

"You know very well that I wouldn't so that ratchet. I will admit that I'm anxious for him to wake up I'm not so bad that I'd force him to wake up against his will." Ratchet nodded. He knew that Optimus would never willingly hurt Sam it was just that some part of him worried that Optimus would try and nudge him back to wakefulness before he was ready no matter how unlikely it seemed.

Then he could also understand the desire to feel the other end of a bond filled with feelings again. He knew he missed it and he was more than certain that Optimus did as well. That was simply one of the downsides to having a bond with another being and even though he missed the feeling of another being on the other end of a bond he knew that his other was safe and alive.

Ooo

Tada here's another chapter. I hope you liked. The Paranormal Activity part came from the fact that Me and Nero and a friend who name I can't spell went to the midnight showing of Paranormal Activity 2 and it was AWSUME. Go see it now it is so worth the three to ten dollars (or however much tickets where you like cost). It one of the best horror movies I've ever seen and I scream like three times and put my popcorn bucket in the floor so that I wouldn't throw it at my friend on accident. The movie takes about ten fifteen minutes to start getting creepy and it works up to the scream parts with lots of little jumps. Seriously go see it. If I can I plan on seeing it again. Okay enough movie promoting.

Now I thought I'd let you guys know that I won't be updating this story next week. This is of course because I'll be posting the first chapter of my transformers/poke'mon crossover: Hatching Eggs. The name is a reference to something in the story. Don't worry I should have a nice long chapter for you guys week after next for both stories. It's just next week that I'm not updating. You'll see what soon. Good if I can manage my 2000 words a night then if I update Friday I'll have like a 10,000 word first chapter maybe. I'm so looking forward to NaNoWriMo.

That's all for now. Please drop me a review. GO SEE PARANORMAL ACTIVITY 2 NOW!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

January 8

Epps growled as he moved through the bases mess hall a tray of food in his hands. He was more than aware of the eyes and whispers that were following him. They had followed Lennox too but the major was better at hiding his annoyance. Though Epps knew that the moment someone said something out loud that the man didn't like all hell would break loose and Epps knew that he wouldn't feel the least bit sorry for the idiot who spoke either.

While the Autobots were more than willing, usually, to ignore any remarks that unfamiliar humans would make about them it didn't mean that the one's working with them would take it. Fights at the NEST base on Diageo Garcia were rare but they did happen. There were some people that just weren't meant for their kind of work no matter how open minded they might have been.

Both him and Lennox had bashed a few heads when the Autobots weren't around to see them do it. Intolerance of any sort wasn't allowed on Diageo Garcia and if you were intolerant then it was best to keep you mouth shut. It was safer too. Optimus hadn't been to happy to learn that Lennox had broken a man's nose over something that had been said about the Autobot leader while he (Lennox) was within earshot.

The only thing worse then bad mouthing Optimus though was bad mouthing a mech partnered to an officer or in charge of guarding a human. Both of them had gotten into spectacular fights when Ironhide and Sideswipe had been insulted and the solders doing the insulting had refused to shut up when told too. Galloway had been one of the worst when it came to their little intolerance rule. They had however been forced to ignore most of what the man said. The only thing that had saved the man from getting into the fight of his life had been his position in the government and the fact that had they hit him they'd have been in a whole lot of trouble for it.

Though dumping the man of off their plane over the open desert had been more than worth all the trouble they might have gotten in had Keller not been on their side. And really Galloway had doomed himself by pulling the blue cord before he'd jumped out of the plane. Keller had even ignored the fact that Lennox had tricked the man into doing it. From what they were able to gather and the flat and annoyed looked Galloway had gotten not even Keller cared for the man. Then again he supposed that it was just a consequence of the man being a major jackass. Dark eyes turned towards another table as the sound of laughter reached him.

The ones doing the laughing had the look of new recruits that hadn't eaten enough dirt to know better than to laugh at senior officers. Especially ones that hadn't had their cup of coffee yet. Reaching the table that Lennox was seated at Epps sat his tray down with a loud clatter causing Lennox to look up from the report he'd been reading.

"Where'd you get the paperwork from man?" Epps asked as he sat down.

"Graham had it faxed over to me. It's a report on the progress being made at Nellis." Lennox said as he flipped a page and continued reading. Epps blinked in slight surprise. He'd actually forgotten all about the additions being made there.

"So the plan to make a part of that base suitable for the Autobots to live in still a go huh?" Lennox nodded.

"Yup and if everything goes well enough there, there's been talk about putting one or two bases on each continent. They'd have to wait until more Autobots arrive of course."

"So why does the US get one before everyone else?" Epps asked as he smeared butter on a piece of toast.

"I think it might be because they landed here and it might also have something to do with their ambassador being a US citizen. Of course those are just my guesses and what a few other people think. I'm not really sure why the first base is gonna be here. Hell for all we know Optimus could have talked them into it because of how close Ironhide and Sideswipe are to us and our families." Lennox said.

So basically there were about a hundred different guesses and no absolute answers. Taking a bite of toast Epps thought about what Lennox had said for a moment. All of his reasons sounded just as likely as any other. There was however the question about what they were going to do with Diageo Garcia. Epps swallowed and asked Lennox.

"What about Diageo Garcia? A lot of governments have spent more than a pretty penny on getting that base set up." Lennox took a drink of coffee before answering.

"We're still gonna use it. It just won't be our main HQ anymore. The Cons found out where we were hidden when they stole the All Spark fragment and as well armed as we may be there we're screwed if the Cons do decide to attack us there. The plan I heard is that they want to turn it into a base for training new recruits and new arrivals and for developing weapons and what not."

"That sounds kinda risky if you ask me putting new recruits and new arrivals on an island by themselves with no one there to look after um."

"It's just an idea so far Epps. Christ the worlds governments still have to run all this past Optimus before anything can be settled for sure."

Epps shrugged. "Well at least with Big Buddha things will get thought over carefully." So much about that statement was true.

Ooo

Fingers tapped lightly against bed railing. Optimus blinked. He hadn't even been aware that he'd been mindlessly tapping his fingers. Primus, he hadn't even been aware of starting. Blue eyes glanced around the room as if expecting someone to have been watching him. No one had been. In fact no one had entered Sam's room since a nurse had dropped by earlier to check Sam's vitals.

The doctor in charge had said something about taking him off of the respirator soon if he continued to improve at his current rate. It was a good thing but still not what he was waiting for. Though to be fair he was still being slightly impatient. While he wasn't trying to rush Sam's awakening he couldn't wait for him to wake up either. Mrs. Witwicky had told him that the way he was feeling now made her think about Sam waiting for Christmas to come when he was younger.

Apparently Sam hadn't had any patience when he was younger and waiting for something to happen or for a date to come around. Some part of Optimus wished that he had known Sam when he'd been younger just for the chance to see what he'd truly been like. To see the innocence that had faded to such a great degree in the young man that he was now.

It was hard for him to think about Sam as anything other that that youngling that tended to get into trouble without even trying. He loved Sam as he was and he knew that he knew the boy better than almost everyone but that knowledge wasn't complete. He was lacking clear details on what Sam had been like before they had arrived and changed the boys world. Sam had told him of course.

About Trent, and Miles and many of the events that he could remember but what he'd been told was incomplete. There were holes where memory had faded or been blocked and some things that were gone completely except for a small detail or two. Then there were the memories that had been taken by time and new memories completely. The lack of information on Sam's earlier life bothered him greatly because unlike Sam and all of his other human allies he remembered everything about his years spent as a sparkling.

There were of course things he could do to get some of the information he was seeking. He could always ask Sam's parents for stories about Sam when he'd been younger and he was sure that they had pictures. Tapes too if he was lucky. As the sound of footsteps became louder from the hall Optimus wondered if Sam's parents would mind answering his questions.

January 9

Optimus was still. Even though he knew that he needed to get moving he couldn't bring himself to move. It made sense of course. His reason for not wanting to move but he'd made a deal with Lennox and this really was what he needed to do. People would get suspicious if he never showed up at the base and the last thing they needed was for people to start snooping around trying to figure out what it was that they were hiding.

Not that they were really hiding anything. They just didn't think it wise for Sam's current condition to get out. He doubted that Sam's parents would like reporters hounding them for a story. They were bad enough when word about meetings between Sam and any government got out. In fact Optimus was amazed that Sam's current status as Autobot Ambassador was still mostly a secret. His position would be made known when he was twenty one and not a moment sooner so long as Optimus had his way.

It'd give Sam a chance to get comfortable with his position at least. A soft rumble sounded as a large Peterbilt started it's engine but didn't move. Optimus still had no desire to move. He didn't want to leave Sam but he had to. He'd been half worried about Sam waking up when he wasn't there but ratchet had reassured him that the chances of that happening were very slim.

It helped in a way to think that Sam wasn't going to wake up while he was gone. He didn't want to leave Sam alone either and even though he knew that Ratchet was watching over the boy for him while he was away it still felt like he was leaving Sam alone. He was acting like a youngling he knew but he couldn't help it. He hadn't left the parking lot of the hospital in eleven days and now he was leaving for the first time.

It felt wrong and he felt guilty for having to do it but he had promised. Gathering up all of the courage he was able Optimus reached one last time for the bond that he shared with Sam. The same feeling he almost always received greeted him. But still the sense of a soul in a deep sleep was better than the sense of nothing. Wheels moving as if they were half frozen Optimus made his way out of the space where he'd been parked and for the first time in days left the hospital parking lot. For the first time in days he left Sam.

Ooo

"_I can't believe that you managed to talk me into this." Optimus said. Sam smiled and looked over at the mech's holoform. He had to fight down the urge to laugh. Optimus looked almost uncomfortable sitting on the swing beside him. _

"_You're the one who wanted to understand Optimus. It's not like I put a gun to your head and forced you to agree." The flat look that Optimus gave him made Sam snicker. _

"_Maybe not a gun." The Prime muttered. Sam laughed out loud that time. _

_It was true enough that while he hadn't put a gun up to Optimus's head he had deployed one of man kind's most devious weapons. And apparently not even Optimus was able to resist because seriously who'd have thought that the puppy dog eyes thing would actually work on any of the alien robots let alone Optimus Prime. Sure Sam knew that Bumblebee was susceptible to it but he'd never imagined that it'd work on Optimus as well. _

_Sensing how reluctant Optimus was to actually participate in the slightly childish activity Sam was half tempted to tell the mech that he didn't have to swing with him if he really didn't want to and leave it at that. _

"_If you really don't want to swing with me then you don't have to Optimus." Sam said looking slightly put out. _

_Blue eyes blinked and took in the look that Sam was giving him. Brown eyes were downcast, bottom lip slightly pouty, and overall body posture more than a little disappointed at loosing someone to swing with. Optimus felt his eye twitch. He knew exactly what Sam was doing to him. _

_He was being guilt tripped and Primus forbid it was working far to well. Optimus could only prey that none of his men ever found out how easy it was to make him feel guilty over things that he had no real reason to feel guilty for. Or maybe it was just the fact that he could feel the disappointment rolling off of Sam through their bond. The bond Optimus mused slightly was still slightly new but only in the sense that it just recently reached a point where it could be actually classified as a bond. It had taken Ratchet confirming it to get him to actually believe it. _

_He hadn't wanted to at first and not because he didn't like Sam because he did it was the idea that he'd somehow done something with the boy that he shouldn't have been able to do that bothered him. Because humans and transformers though alike in many ways weren't alike enough to form bonds. It was in all ways impossible, even Ratchet had said that it was. And yet there was a bond between them. _

_Neither one of them understood it and neither one of them knew how it had formed though they both had their guesses. The current theory was that it might have had something to do with the Primes bringing Sam back to life and then Sam bringing Optimus back to life. It might have had something to do with that or it might not of neither one of them were sure about. Though both of them liked to think that some sort of something had happened between then due to the events of Egypt. _

_Because there were moments when it seemed like the events in Egypt had taken more than they had given. And maybe they had or maybe they just felt that way because both of them had died and been brought back. It was a mystery to both of them. _

"_So are you going to swing or not?" Sam asked as he looked at Optimus from his swing. Optimus's eyes followed Sam as he went back and forth going a little higher with each passing. Some part of Optimus wondered if he'd flip over the top of the swing set if he went high enough. It seemed likely but chances were Sam would stop before he reached that point. _

"_I'm not quite sure yet to tell you the truth." he said his eyes still on Sam. Sam laughed and shook his head in amusement. Apparently the boy was finished trying to guilt trip him into it. _

"_I won't force you Optimus I promise. And despite how childish swinging may look it really is a lot of fun." Sam said. He was fairly certain that Optimus wasn't going to join him in his childish activity and he was getting more okay with the mech's refusal to try with every second that went by. _

_Hell, he'd gotten Optimus to actually sit on a swing. That had to be some sort of victory right? Sam snorted at the slight grumble that came from Optimus before he sighed. _

"_How do I do this?" Sam grinned. Sam took a moment to stop swinging before he turned to Optimus. Brown met blue and Sam smiled again the gesture was halfheartedly returned by Optimus. _

"_It's not that hard Optimus I swear." Sam said as he watched the holoform for a second. He had to wonder if the Autobots could still access the internet for information while their holoforms were active and away from their bodies. If they couldn't it explained the almost embarrassed way they acted when they asked how to do something. _

_Which made sense because they didn't really have to ask when they were in their bipedal forms. So maybe it was strange for them to actually have to ask questions. It couldn't have been easy going from being able to know pretty much everything one minute to not being able to know pretty much everything the next. That was okay though because Sam was more than willing to show Optimus who to swing especially if it meant that he got to see the mech turned man doing it. _

"_Okay so here's how you do it…"_

January 10

Judy couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her face as she spoke quietly to her son. She'd been speaking to him almost constantly since she'd arrived and while she didn't know if Sam could hear her it really didn't matter. It was worth going hoarse if it meant that there was a chance that Sam could hear her talking.

Optimus had told both her and Ron that the moments where Sam was aware in some way, and the moments he could hear them speaking, were becoming more frequent and lasting longer. It was a good sign because it meant that Sam was getting stronger. It meant that her baby boy was getting closer to waking up. All she had to do now was wait for him to open his eyes and if she had to talk until she couldn't anymore then she'd do it.

Both her and Ron had spent their time with Sam the day before talking nonsense. Anything and everything that crossed their minds was spoken in the hopes that Sam could hear them. Everything was spoken aloud from recent news to things that the pair remembered from Sam's childhood.

Though Ron talked less than she did. Her husband wasn't in the room with her at the moment. He'd gone down to the cafeteria to get them something to eat and had yet to return. She wasn't really all that worried. Chances were that Ron was looking everything over in an attempt to find something that they hadn't eaten already. Considering that they'd been there for so long it was probably going to be a hard thing to do.

The sound of footsteps was a noise that she heard often enough in fact someone was always waking either up or down the hall outside of Sam's room it was only when she'd hear the heavy thunk of boots that she'd turned and look to see who it was. The sound off boots was a noise that she'd come to associate with either Optimus or Lennox and Epps. The other robots visited as well but she'd never been in the room when any of them other than Optimus and Ratchet were there.

Of course from what she'd been told the soldiers and most of the robots had been forced to stay at a nearby base. It had bothered her at first. She didn't want her son left alone and unprotected but she needn't have worried. Apparently Optimus and Lennox had figured everything out before they'd even had to leave. Sammy was never going to be left alone and for that she was more than thankful.

Ooo

He wasn't letting go.

Not now.

Not when the one he held so tightly wasn't ready for it.

Not when Sam still needed him in some way or another and he could do this. He could help take care of the broken little human that he held in his arms. There was only one that could do it better but he was waiting on the other side. He had no hope of fixing the cracks that had appeared in Sam's soul at least not all of them.

There was one crack however that he could help mend though it would never heal completely. Though for the moment all he could do was hold Sam close while he rested and sing when he showed signs of waking. Sam had stirred a few times already but he hadn't truly woken up enough for them to speak and they would speak.

He would see to that. He wouldn't rest until he'd had a chance to talk with Sam. Because Sam had to know that he didn't blame him for what happened. His death hadn't been Sam's fault and that Sam should continue on with his life even though he knew that the pain would be bad.

He knew it would be. It had been when Sam had died and when he'd seen him in Starscream's claws. But Sam was safe and alive and he wouldn't be alone when he rejoined the others. He was different and would never be the same that was true. But he knew that what Sam was going to become was needed and a part of him wished that he could be there to help the transition from human to something more. And he knew that Sam would be something more.

He'd been given a glimpse of Sam's future and it had been both great and terrible. There would be those that would doubt but he had faith, had always had faith, and would always have faith in the boy he had guarded so fiercely and loved so much.

Ooooooooo

Okay so this isn't exactly the long chapter I had planned or promised but I hit a snag. I have most of the rest of this story planned out except for a few days where I have very few idea's as to what to write. I'm working on it though. That and Hatching Eggs has taken up quite a bit of my writing time. I'm halfway done with that though and getting to the point where the stories most planned out. Anyways back to this fic.

I noticed that I contradicted myself and you can go check if you want and laugh. I don't care. In the first chapter I put that Optimus hadn't left the hospital since Sam had gotten there only leaving the Sam's room to rest. Well he left the hospital in this chapter. The mistake was a simple one at that and I may go and fix it when I go through and edit this fic later (and I do mean as in a few moths later. I've spent almost a year on this. I don't want to look at it anymore than I have to for awhile after it's finished) or I may just leave my amusing little mistake in. I'm not sure yet. It's just a little hiccup in the plot and I see no real reason to fix it unless I get a ton of people complaining about it. So ya just thought that those of you who reread this fic often or at all would like to know.

I'm of the assumption that should nothing major happen in my life (including killer writers block) this fic should be finished sometime during December. I thinking three or four more chapters but that's just my guess. I think that's it for now. Well except for my usual plea for reviews. Oh and go read Hatching Eggs and drop me a review please. I'm trying to figure out how far I'm going to take that story and I need opinions other than mine for that.

Please drop me a review and let me know what you think about this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

January 11

The room around him was quieter than it had been the day before and for good reason. Sam had been taken off the respirator several hours before. The lack of noise was comforting and annoying at the same time. Sam was breathing on his own and the moments when Optimus could sense him were still getting a little longer at a steady rate. It was all a sign of how well the boy was doing and it was all well and good. It didn't however dull the deep desire that Optimus felt. He wanted to see Sam's eyes open and hear him speak.

He wanted Sam awake and with them not asleep and out of it. It was a desire that got stronger with every day that Sam spent in his deep sleep. Optimus sighed and ran his fingers over the collar in his hand. The once blood stained and torn item was now clean and mended. He didn't know who had done it or how they had even gotten it in the first place considering that since the day the collar had been found it had been with him.

A part of him suspected that either Lennox or Epps had something to do with it's removal from his person though he had no proof. He hadn't even known that it was gone until he'd walked into Sam's room earlier that day and seen it laying on the table next to Sam's bed. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about the item in his hands. Sam's reason for wearing it still evaded him no matter how much he thought about it. He had theories of course. A million different reasons that all rolled around in his processor and while some were plausible some weren't.

It was something that he intended to ask Sam about when he woke up. Because he had to know why Sam wore the collar and why it was his name that had been carved into the back of the silver disc. Some part of him said that it was simply because they were together while another part of him insisted that the reason was far deeper than that. It was enough to drive him fritzy. All of them had wondered about the name on the back of the tag at first of course but none of them had pushed Sam into telling them whose name it was.

Though if he wasn't mistaken the Twins had tried to sneak into Sam's room once and find out. Their quest had failed spectacularly of course but most things that Mudflap and Skids did tended to fail on a grand scale most of the time whither they liked it or not. The event in question had been amusing at best and slightly annoying but that was only because the two insisted on making their failure known to every human and Autobot on base through complaining. They'd stopped talking about it after a comment from Sideswipe about the fact that they seemed almost pleased by their failure considering they were taking the time to let the entire base know.

The two of them had stopped talking about it after that. Optimus sighed softly and shook his head his eyes focused on the black and silver material in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to throw the collar in the nearest trashcan and never see it again so long as both he and Sam lived but he couldn't. Throwing away the collar wasn't his choice and if he did throw it away and Sam found out about it there was a good chance that he'd be upset. That was assuming of course if Sam still wanted it. Optimus knew that if he'd been Sam he wouldn't have wanted to keep it. The collar would only serve as a reminder of all the bad things that had happened while wearing it.

If it would be a reminder for both of them or just one of them remained unseen however. There was the chance that Sam wouldn't view the collar as Optimus viewed it. Optimus chuckled at the idea of it. Sam would keep the collar just to annoy him if he really wanted to. He wouldn't be doing it to be cruel on purpose but Optimus knew that Sam would know that the collar's very presence would annoy him beyond all rational reason and the boy would keep it for that reason alone. Optimus supposed that him being annoyed at the item he held would probably be better than the seething hate he seemed to feel for it now. He wouldn't know if it'd be staying or not however until Sam woke up and that meant that he'd just have to wait. And he really did want to.

There were moments that were occurring with increasing frequency that he swore that he was reverting back to his time as a youngling because he hadn't been this impatient for a long time. Primus, only knew why he seemed to be reverting but he was. The moments were still rare but they were beginning to happen more often and at the rate they were going it wouldn't be long before he lost his temper in front of someone who'd use it against him. It'd be his luck that he'd loose his patience in front of Galloway or some other important government official.

That was the last thing he needed to happen because as far as most world governments knew he had the patience of a saint. Optimus wondered briefly what Ironhide and Ratchet would think of his suddenly short temper. Knowing those two they'd probably find it amusing. Maybe all he really needed to do was find something to shoot at.

It worked well enough for the rest of his soldiers when they were in a bad mood. Optimus was quite certain that Ironhide would know a good place to go and shoot at something if asked.

Ooo

_He wanted to bang his head against the wall he was leaning against and not stop until the insane idea that had popped up in his head went away. Because what he was thinking about doing was absolutely crazy and he wasn't so sure that he wanted to do it anymore. But another part of him was more than certain that he wanted to. In fact it needed to be done. Sam sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. _

_He was quite certain that he'd lost his mind. Or maybe he hadn't. He wasn't quite sure yet. Which considering his current situation it made a lot of sense because he wasn't really very sure about anything at that moment. It made him wish that he'd put more thought into his plan for that night but he was afraid that if he didn't try and do it when the opportunity came that night that he'd never be able to bring himself to do it. Some small part of him wished that he was braver than he currently felt. Was it supposed to be so hard to tell someone that you loved them? It had taken him and Mikaela almost two years to spit the words out to each other so maybe it was. _

_Or maybe it wasn't, he didn't know. The fact that he felt like he was ready to say the words to Optimus after only a few months had to mean something. Didn't it? _

"_Damnit!" Sam cursed as he pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning on and began pacing back and forth. It wasn't like he was asking Optimus to marry him! So why was he having so much trouble with this? A small unwelcome part of him thought back to Mikaela and how much he'd loved her. Then she'd gone and broken his heart and he'd found Optimus (well Optimus had found him) and as much as he hated to admit it some small part of him still loved Mikaela. That small part of him made him feel like he was a cheater. _

_Though in a way he was because he and Mikaela had never officially broken up but that was only because he could never get her to answer her phone when he called. Maybe that was why the idea of telling Optimus that he loved him seemed to both thrill and terrify him at the same time. He'd loved Mikaela that much was true but what he had with Optimus was different. It was easier somehow and it seemed purer, if that was even the right way to put it. _

_He'd thought at one time that loosing Mikaela to someone might just kill him but when it had actually happened he hadn't died like he'd expected. No, he'd continued living his life (though he'd been slightly depressed for a few weeks) and he'd gotten over it. Now the thought of the other brunette only brought on a feeling of betrayal and a small pang of guilt. He'd lost Mikaela and survived and he would continue to survive without her no matter what. _

_Besides he had Optimus now and things between them seemed like they were better than things between him and Mikaela had ever been. It might have had something to do with the bond that was growing between them though Sam wasn't quite sure. It was strange in a way being able to sense the emotions of another being. Optimus was so different from what he was used to and it was both wonderful and scary. Optimus wasn't human and he didn't think like a human even though their thoughts weren't really all that different. Being able to sense the Prime's feeling seemed to bring the differences in their personalities to light. _

_Things that would make him blush didn't bother Optimus at all and it was interesting knowing that the things that he blushed about were found silly by Optimus. There was more to Optimus than Sam was sure he would ever understand. The way Optimus saw the world around him was unlike anything Sam could imagine. It made sense of course considering that Optimus was technically an alien. Their worlds were different in more ways than could ever be counted. _

_But they were the same where it really mattered. It was funny because in a way the two of them fit together. It was almost like they each held the pieces that were missing from the other and only together were they whole. Everything Optimus was he wasn't and everything Optimus wasn't he was. To an extent at least because there were personality quirks that they shared with each other. Mostly small things that weren't really noticed until they were thought about. _

_And Sam wondered at times if he would be able to survive a break up with Optimus like he had been able to with Mikaela. The mere thought of the two of them not being together filled him with a fear that there was no word strong enough to describe. But he'd felt that way about Mikaela too to an extent. The fear with her hadn't been as strong as it was with Optimus but maybe he felt that way about the Prime because he had already died. _

_Sam didn't know and he seriously doubted that he'd ever understand the thing he felt for the Autobot leader no matter how much he wanted to understand. All he could do was go with what he felt and as an all to familiar presence touched the very back of his mind Sam knew that he had to try and tell Optimus how he felt no matter the outcome._

January 12

Lennox fought back a yawn as he drifted through the halls of the hospital. Ironhide had threatened to throw him out of Sam's room if his stomach growled any louder. Thus he'd left in order to feed himself and to stretch his legs because not listening to Ironhide when he gave an order could be worse than not listening to Ratchet or Optimus.

It wasn't often that Ironhide was forceful with him and he'd learned his lesson about not listening to the mech when he was ordered to do something the first time it had happened. He really hadn't expected Ironhide to go and burry him in the sand up to his shoulders but the black mech had. Epps and every other member of NEST had gotten a good laugh out of seeing him buried in the sand. Of course he hadn't stayed there for very long once Optimus found out about it but he'd been there long enough to learn his lesson. If Ironhide ordered it do it.

Now if Ironhide suggested or told you to do something, for there was a difference in Ironhide telling you to do something and ordering you to do something, then it was perfectly okay to not do it. In fact he'd made a second career out of not doing the things that Ironhide told him to do just to annoy the mech. It was often amusing if not slightly dangerous even though he knew that Ironhide would never hurt him or any other person on purpose.

Because despite the image the tough as nails mech tried to portray it was common knowledge among most of the human members of NEST, as well as most Autobots, that Ironhide was really gust a big softie underneath the gruffness he portrayed. It was a characteristic that had taken about three weeks for him to discover a two days to attempt to exploit before he gotten a nice long lecture from both Ironhide and Optimus about exploiting that single characteristic and what may or may not happen to him should he continue to do so.

Needless to say it didn't take him very long to stop. He valued his ego to much to risk loosing it to whatever embarrassing situations Ironhide could think of. Being buried in the sand had been bad enough. All things aside however Lenox had to admit that he loved the big lug nut like a brother and he probably always would. It helped that the feeling seemed to be return by the mech in question, Lennox allowed himself as small grin as he walked into the Hospital's cafeteria.

The relationship he shared with Ironhide was one of the thing that he cherished most in his life and he prayed that it would never change. He wasn't sure how he'd take it if something were to happen to his brother.

January 13

Judy couldn't help but smile as she listened to her husband talk. She wasn't even sure what he was talking about but the sound of his voice was great background noise. The mood in Sam's room was vastly different compared to what it had been the first time the two of them had set foot in it. The dreary mood seemed to vanish more with each passing day as Sam's condition improved.

Sam's doctor and the Autobot medic seemed very sure that Sam would be waking up at anytime. The only one that still seemed dreary was Optimus but she been assured that his attitude was getting better with every day that passed. She found that she had to trust in what she was told because she couldn't really tell a difference in the mood he'd been in when she'd seen him earlier and the mood he'd been in days before.

Ron had assured her that he couldn't really tell a difference either. She'd been bothered by her inability to tell whither or not the robots moods were improving at first. Apparently you needed to spend a lot of time around them in order to be able to pick up on the small differences that showed their shifting emotions. Neither she nor Ron had the experience considering the fact that they'd been so set against them from the very beginning.

They'd never bothered to spend time with any of the Autobots even when Bumblebee had made his home in their garage. In fact they'd taken great strives to avoid the mechs at all costs. It had only been after Egypt when Sam had announced his relationship with Optimus that they had even tried to understand more than what was absolutely necessary. Even then they'd been reluctant to learn though they had tried for Sammy's sake.

Now though things were different and while they weren't very enthusiastic about the idea Judy at least had promised herself that she'd try harder to understand. It was the least she could do. Optimus was going to be a part of her sons life, and her and Ron's lives by extension, for the foreseeable future even if the two of them didn't end up a permeate couple. She wasn't sure if Sam and Optimus would always be a couple but she doubted that a break-up with the other would really drive them apart. If not a couple then they'd be brothers. Like Sam and Bumblebee had been. The death of her son's guardian had come as a shock but other than a small pang of sorrow and worry about the affect the bot's death would have on her son the news hadn't really affected her.

It made plenty of sense of course because she'd never really known the mech that had stood guard over her son and by extension her and Ron very well. Most of what she did know had come from slips of the tongue from Sam. Neither her nor Ron had wanted anything to do with the aliens which meant that unless circumstances demanded it they themselves had had as little to do with their son's guardian. The alien robot that had lived in their garage had been a necessary inconvenience but Sam had loved him like a brother.

She herself could never understand what her son saw in the bright yellow robot that had lived with them. She had asked once out of pure curiosity and she hadn't quite understood his answer. Though that might have been due to the fact that he himself hadn't quite been able to explain it. It had something to do with them being aliens but it wasn't the fact that they were aliens that had him so enamored with them.

"It's the way they are Mom. They're different than we are in so many ways but their the same too. They both do and don't think like we do." Sam had tried his best to explain.

She still wasn't sure what Sam had meant but with each passing day that they waited for Sam to wake up she felt like she understood a little but more. Some part of her desperately wanted to understand the world that her son was so ready to embrace with arms wide open.

She hadn't been ready to embrace that world. Neither her nor Ron had been and it was likely that they never would be but she'd try her best to understand for Sammy's sake. Because her son wasn't going to be separated from Optimus no matter what happened.

January 14

_Optimus was giving him a look that looked half amused and half worried. It was almost like he wasn't sure quite what to think about the strange turn of events that their evening had taken. And strange the turn of events had been. Half a dozen times Sam had tried to spit out those three simple words and every time he'd failed. Each failed try had left him with him mouth hanging open for about four seconds before he closed it again. _

_He'd lost track of how many times Optimus had asked him if he was alright. He knew that the Prime didn't believe his steadfast answer. Apparently his "I'm fine" line wasn't cutting it for the mech. And really Sam didn't blame him for not taking his answer as the truth. He was the one saying it and he didn't believe it. That of course might have had something to do with it being a complete and total lie, mostly. He had a severe case of butterflies and he was almost certain that if he did manage to get those three words out he'd puke afterwards. _

_Though that might just be him overreacting about it. What he needed to do was just spit it out already because he was starting to worry Optimus. Not that he could blame the mech for being worried. Heck he'd have been worried if it was Optimus acting odd. Sam sighed softly and rested his head in his arms. The window he was looking out of was clear and he had a perfect view of the busy street outside of the restaurant. Optimus sat across from. _

_He looked like he was trying to decide if he wanted to say something to him or not. Sam wasn't quite sure what was going on in Optimus's head at that moment. Hell, he barley knew what was going on in his. He'd been telling himself that he was going to do it. He'd been sure that he could tell Optimus that he loved him but with each second that passed what little confidence he'd been able to muster up for the task faded and he was quite certain that it would all be gone before long. But he wanted to say those words so badly. _

_The problem was that he didn't know how. Mikaela had said them first when they'd been together. She'd been the one to cross that bridge first and he hadn't had to worry about it as much because it was easier to say it after someone else said it. _

_But some small part of him wanted to be the one to say it first in his and Optimus's relationship. He wanted to do it but he didn't know how to say it and it was going to drive him insane. _

"_What's wrong?" Optimus asked. The sudden sound of his voice made Sam jump ever so slightly. Sam turned brown eyes seeking out the form of the man sitting across from him. He opened his mouth to give his usual reply but Optimus cut him off before the first syllable could even leave his mouth. _

"_And don't tell me nothing because there's something bothering you. You've been acting strange since I picked you up earlier." Optimus fixed him with a piercing gaze. Blue eyes determined to pry an answer out of him no matter how long it took. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and thought about what he was going to say for a moment. _

"_I've just been doing a lot of thinking. Too much thinking probably." _

"_What have you been thinking about?" Optimus asked, because he always wanted to know what was on Sam's mind. He was like Bumblebee in that respect only he was better at getting things out on his first try. _

_Bumblebee always needed a few tries for the more difficult things. Sam turned his head so that he was looking out the window when he answered. _

"_I've been thinking about us and about how different what we are is compared to what Mikaela and I used to be." _

"_What's different?" Optimus inquired. There was defiantly curiosity in his voice. He wanted to know about what Sam had been thinking about. In as much detail as Sam would give him. Sam still refused to turn and look at Optimus._

_It was easier to talk when he couldn't see the blue eyes that were peering into his very being. It was unnerving in a way, being looked at by Optimus. There were times when Sam wondered if looking into the eyes of a holy being would be easier than looking Optimus in the optics. Not that it really mattered at that moment. _

"_I'm not quite sure about everything but I think that whatever it is that's between us, the bond I mean, it just seems like things are easier with me and you than they were with me and Mikaela." Sam paused for a moment and turned to look at Optimus before continuing. "Does that make any sense at all?" _

_Optimus was quiet for a moment. It was quite clear that he was thinking his next words over carefully. _

"_The last relationship I was in was a long time ago Sam. The femme that I was with died in one of the latter years of the war though I never saw her body myself. That's besides the point however. What she and I shared was as different from what you and I share now in more ways than even I can count. That however has more to do with the differences of our cultures. Needless to say Sam I couldn't give you an accurate answer to you question even if I wanted too. You're the first human that I've ever considered more than a friend or brother." _

_Sam blushed slightly at the end of Optimus's answer. He'd never been too sure if he and Optimus were actually going out as boyfriends or not. It had already been clear that they were bonded in some form of the word but he himself had never been very sure of their status with each other in human terms. Apparently Optimus considered them a couple in both. _

_Which was perfectly fine with him. "You know I think that that's the one time you've never been able to actually answer my question before." Sam said as a way of buying himself more time. He also turned his head so that he was watching the people passing by the window again. The slightly surprised look that crossed the face of Optimus's holoform ,caught from the corner of a single brown eye, caused Sam to laugh. _

"_Your right," Optimus said slightly shocked, "That is the first time I haven't been able to answer your question." _

_The pair looked at each other for a moment before Optimus stood from his seat and moved over to the side of the booth were Sam was sitting. Sam moved over without being asked so that Optimus could sit beside him. _

_The barrier that blocked of the bond between them was still up on both sides allowing no emotions to pass between them. It only seemed right that they get to know each other without it's use. True understanding came from experience gained in the other presence. The bond would be open when they both felt ready to take the next step with each other. _

_Sam shivered slightly as Optimus wrapped his arms around him. Optimus's hold was gentle and warm, Optimus was always warm, and Sam was sure that the only time he'd ever feel safer would be when he was held in the big mech's hands. It was a feeling that he wanted more of and the longer he was in that hold the better he felt. _

_It was funny in a way that Optimus seemed more comfortable hugging him from behind then from hugging him from upfront. Part of him wondered if transformers in general hugged from upfront or if all the metal angles and kibble (wings, door wings, ect.) made hugging uncomfortable for them. It seemed possible and made more sense to him though from what he'd come to understand the transformers weren't very tactile to begin with. _

_Bumblebee and a few others being the exception because it seemed like they had to touch everything the could. So no Sam didn't really mind the backwards hugs all that much not if it was what Optimus was most comfortable doing. Besides he liked it. He always felt safe and wanted and now that he cared enough to admit it loved. And just like that his mind was made up. _

_Shifting in Optimus's arms so that he could both be next to the mech's ear and burry his face in his neck and hide, for he could already feel his ears turning red, Sam found that he was more than ready to say what he needed to say. He should have known all along that Optimus himself would provide the needed moment and he felt silly for worrying so much. Sam took a deep breath and them spoke those three words with all his heart and soul. _

"_I love you."_

_Ooo_

_Somewhere that might have been far away or very near. In a place that might not have existed but for the purpose of housing lost souls brown eyes opened fully aware for the first time in a time that was far to long._

Ooooo

Ta Da! So do I get a chance to hide before you guys hunt me down and kill me for making you wait. Though at the moment I can't actually remember how long you guys have been waiting for this chapter. And yes I am aware that that's probably a bad thing. I do however have an excuse if you want to hear it. I only meant to pause in updating until I hit 50000 words in November or until NaNoWriMo ended. I'm please to say that I hit my word count on thanksgiving and I meant to unload a new chapter last week.

That however didn't happen because I spent most of the week sleeping. Between NaNoWriMo and Black Friday (I went out with Nero and her mom) I was completely and totally exhausted. I swear that I've never been that tires outside of being sick or staying up for over twenty something hours (which I have done and had more energy left).

Not to mention that I didn't want to even look at my computer after I hit my word count. I apologize for my turn of laziness and the affect that it had on the amount of time it took for me to get this chapter out. This fic should have come before sleep because of all you guys loyally waiting for me to update. I shall never make you guys wait like that again.

The only thing that will stop me from updating on time from now on shall be if I get sick and can't leave the house or we get snowed in and I'm not at Nero's. I should also warn you guys that the area I'm in is supposed to get a winter storm so depending on whither or not we actually get all the snow we're supposed to get I may not be able to update next week. I will try of course.

On to better news. Next chapter may be the last chapter in this fic depending on whiter or not I drag it out and can get out all the stuff I want too. Oh and for the sake of my curiosity I find I must ask and I hope you do answer. What's your favorite chapter of this fic?

Please drop me a review and hopefully I'll be able to update next week.

Pagen

Oh and just so that you guys know the trialer for transformers 3 is out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

He was being cradled in arms that were familiar even though some part of him knew that only one being had ever done this before and that had only been once and even then he'd been so high on painkillers that he hadn't realized that he'd been being cradled like an infant until the next morning.

Some part of him wanted to feel embarrassed about the action that was taking place against his will but another part of him wanted to stay in the arms that were holding him close and keeping him safe. He'd been awake and aware for some time though a thick fog had lingered in his brain for sometime after he had woken up.

That was okay because he had the company of an all to familiar voice. One that he'd only heard a handful of times but he loved it anyways. Sam smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to Bumblebee talk about nothing and everything and Sam was more than content to lay in the arms of his brother and listen forever.

"_Sam_?" Bumblebee asked as he tilted his head down slightly so that he could look at the human he held.

"_Hm_."

"_Sam_." Bumblebee tried again. Sam blinked a few times before opening his eyes and focusing on his friends face.

"_What is it Bee_?" Sam asked, using the Autobot's nickname.

"_We need to talk_." The words were spoken lightly. It was almost as if Bumblebee had been afraid of the reaction he was certain that he'd get out of Sam. Sam however simply blinked and sent the scout an inquiring look.

"_What about_?"

"_You can't stay here Sam. You have to go back_." Sam blinked.

"_Go back_?" he asked, sounding slightly confused. It was almost as if he didn't realized that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. "_What do you mean Bee_?"

Bumblebee gave the robotic equivalent of a soft sigh before answering. "_This place isn't for you Sam. At least not anymore. It's time that you went back to Optimus and the others_."

A shiver raced up Sam's spine at the mech's words and he leaned closer to Bumblebee as if he was seeking the warmth that the mech had always provided. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to go back yet. At least not alone.

"_Are you coming with me_?" Sam asked as he looked up at Bumblebee. Brown eyes were begging for the Autobot to say yes. Bumblebee whined and shook his head.

"_I wish I could but I can't Sam. I don't belong there anymore just like you don't belong here anymore. You know that_." Sam swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump that had just formed in his throat. Tears stung his eyes and threatened to fall. He knew that Bumblebee was gone. That his best friend had been slain in battle and that he had been there. He couldn't remember any of the details however and he felt far to scared to ask.

Some part of his was afraid that Bumblebee would tell him that it had been his fault that he'd died even though he knew that the mech would never blame him no matter what the cause had been. Even if it had been his fault.

"_I want you to come with me_." Sam whispered as he wrapped his fingers around the edge of a brightly colored piece of armor. It was almost as if he was trying to cling to the mech that held him. Maybe he was. "_I don't want to go back by myself. I'll be alone_."

It was the truth in a way because he was almost certain that he'd be alone if he went back. That Optimus and the others wouldn't be there and he'd still be with Megatron and his ilk. And that was the last thing that he wanted to be true.

"_You won't be alone Sam. You haven't been alone in quite some time. Someone is always with you at all times._"Bumblebee shifted slightly and reached out so that he could rest a finger against the scarred skin next to Sam's right eye. "_They're all waiting for you to wake up. They miss you and they want you back_." Sam squirmed ever so slightly. He wanted so badly to believe what Bumblebee was telling him but it seemed like it was to much for him to believe. He'd been alone for a long time and the only visitors he'd received he hadn't wanted. For there to be people that wanted him to wake up waiting for him almost seemed like a dream.

"_Are you sure_?" Sam asked his voice still quiet and on the verge of tears. Bumblebee made a noise that might have been a snort before answering.

"_Have I ever lied to you_?"

"_No_."

"_Then why would I lie to you now Sam_?" Bumblebee waited for Sam to answer him. When no answer was forthcoming he continued. "_You need to go back Sam. You don't belong here anymore and you have people that love you waiting for you to return. Besides you made a promise did you not_?"

Sam blinked. He'd almost forgotten about the promise that he'd made to the Voice. Though when he thought about the conversation he knew that he'd had with it he found that he couldn't really remember what it was that he'd promised.

"_I think I did but I'm not sure what I promised. The more I try and remember the harder it gets_." Sam growled lightly in sudden annoyance. "_I'm getting really annoyed_."

Bumblebee laughed lightly at his charges words. That was more like the Sam he knew and loved. The Sam that was going to fade away for awhile as he tried to heal.

"_You'll figure it out Sam. You always do. I have faith in you_."

Sam smiled at his guardian before sighing. "_I really have to go back don't I_?"

"_Yes, you really have to go back_."

"_You can't come with me_?"

"_No, I no longer have a place in that world. I have to move on. I was only allowed to linger so that I could speak with you." _Sam sniffed and rubbed a hand across his eyes before he moved to sit up. Bumblebee pulled his finger away from Sam's face as the teen pushed himself into a sitting position. The two locked eyes and optic's.

"_I wish you could come with me_." Sam said his voice understandably sad.

"_I wish I could to Sam but I can't_." Sam nodded his head in understanding before closing his eyes. When he opened them again tears were starting to stream down his face.

"_I'm scared Bee_." Sam's voice shook slightly in both sorrow and in fear. Both emotions were understandable given the circumstances. Bumblebee nodded his head in understanding and ran his fingers gently down Sam's back a few times in a gesture of comfort.

"_I know but everything will be okay in time. You're not alone and we'll see each other again when the times comes. I'll be waiting until them_." Sam nodded his head a few times tears falling down his face as large fingers wrapped around him. He was aware of the fact that he was hanging in the air for a moment before he felt his feet touch the ground underneath him. The sound of shifting gears caused him to open his eyes and look at his brother again. Bumblebee was standing tall before him bright blue optics looking down at him with a smile.

"_I love you, Sam_ _and no matter what anyone says, human or mech, it wasn't your fault." _Sam sniffed and whipped at his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"_I love you too, Bee_." Almost as soon as the words had left his mouth everything around him turned a bright shade of white. Bumblebee's form slowly faded away into nothing and for the briefest of moments Sam knew what had happened and what was to come.

His moment of clarity didn't last however as the white around him turned grey and he was certain that he saw the spinning form of the Matrix of Leadership before him for the tiniest of moments. Then everything vanished altogether and there was nothing but a rising sense of pain, confusion, and panic. And a voice speaking softly in his ear.

January 15

It happened quickly. Like a bolt of lightning lighting up the sky. One second Sam was asleep and the next second he wasn't. Optimus had a few confused moments as the bond between them was filled with sudden activity and an overload of emotion from the boy who was at that moment trying to take the oxygen mask off of his face in a moment of panic.

Optimus lunged forward only pausing to hit the call button on the bed next to Sam before he was as close to the panicking youth as possible. Sam had lurched upwards so that he was no longer wearing the oxygen mask that was hanging around his neck. He was going to hurt himself if he continued as he was.

"Sam! It's okay!" Optimus called as he wrapped his arms around the boy's body pinning his arms so that he couldn't pull the IV out of his arms or dislodge any of the other wires that were still attached to his person.

"You're safe, Sam! Calm down!" Optimus was trying his best to keep his voice calm as he spoke. Compared to his attempt at getting anything through the bond to Sam his attempt to keep his voice calm was more than easy. The wall of emotions that were raging around in Sam's head like a storm were making it hard for him to reach out and attempt to sooth his frightened and confused bonded in a way that would work much faster than simply speaking and touching would.

Brown eyes darted around the unfamiliar room that he was in. He had no idea what was going on and the blind panic that seemed stuck in his brain was making it hard to think. The first conscious thought that had entered his brain upon waking had been to get rid of whatever it was that had been covering his mouth and in that endeavor he'd succeeded.

It was getting every other thing that was currently attached to him that was going to be a problem. The arms that had wrapped themselves around his body were preventing him from doing anything more with his arms. He'd been expecting pain when the arms had first wrapped around him but the pain never came. In fact the arms that were wrapped around him were only restraining and not hurting. Taking deep gasps of air Sam blinked and tried to slow his breathing and figure out where he was.

"It's all right Sam. You're safe. I promise."

Sam blinked at the voice that he'd only just started to listen to. It was familiar and some part of him seemed to cling to the deep and rich sounds that were entering his ears. Peace and calm seemed to fill his head after a few moments. He could have sworn that the feelings, one's he was sure weren't his, were from the other person in the room. Sam took another shaky breath before he turned so that he was facing the person that had their arms wrapped around him. Brown eyes met blue and something in Sam seemed to bot heal and break at the same time. Sam sniffed once before he practically threw his arms around the man that was holding him. He buried his face in the man's neck and just barley managed to croak out his name: "Optimus."

Optimus gave a soft sigh as he wrapped his arms more tightly around Sam's body and began to stroke his back in a gesture of comfort. The boy was sobbing into his shoulder and while his emotions were still in turmoil Optimus couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over him. Sam was awake and while he wasn't in the best shape either physically or mentally it didn't matter at the moment. Sam was awake and he was more thankful for that then he'd ever be able to admit.

"It's alright Sam. I've got you and I'm not letting go no matter what happens." Optimus said. His voice was low and tender in tone and he filled the bond between them with as much security and love as he was able. It wasn't perfect but at that moment it was enough.

Ooo

"I'm worried about how he's going to hold up, Optimus. He'd been through more than any of us know and the road to recovery won't be easy for him either physically or mentally." Ratchet said as he looked into Sam's room through the window in the door. Sam's doctor was in the room with him either asking questions or poking and prodding.

"I know it won't be easy Ratchet. I don't expect it to be not after what he's been through." Optimus replied. The dark haired holoform was leaning against the wall beside the door to Sam's room watching Ratchet as the medic watched the doctors in Sam's room.

"Have you asked him about what happened with the Decepticons yet?" Ironhide asked. His question caused both Optimus and Ratchet to wince and turn their eyes to him.

"No, I haven't asked him yet Ironhide. Not that I didn't want to and for now I don't plan on it." Not after the panic attack Sam had had when he'd woken up.

"Don't put it off for too long Prime. We need to know what happened and the longer you let him keep quiet the harder it'll be for him to tell you. Best get it out of the way as soon as possible." Ratchet said matter of factly. Optimus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know Ratchet. I do plan on asking him. I just plan on waiting until a time when he can keep his eyes open for more than five minutes at a time before falling back asleep."

"Best wait till he gets the rest of his voice back as well Optimus. Lennox said that he sounds like he's going through puberty again." Ironhide said as he shot a look at a man who was going past them a little too slowly for the weapons specialists liking. The man made a scared noise in his throat before scurrying off down the hall as fast as he could without breaking into a full out run. Both Optimus and Ratchet shook their heads at Ironhide before returning the attention to each other.

"Despite his way of putting it Ironhide's right about that as well. You're going to have to wait long enough for him to be able to speak normally again. I can only suggest that if he try's to tell you about something that happened while he was gone himself that you not stop him. Other than that no questions at least not for now."

Optimus crossed his arms in slight annoyance. "Believe it or not Ratchet I am capable of being patient for as long as it's needed. I'm not either set of the twins."

Ironhide chuckled lightly before he spoke again. "I remember when you were just as bad as all four of them put together. Thank Primus you grew out of it."

"Shame the same thing can't be said for them." Despite the serous air the three of them shared a light laugh. None of them had realized how much the sound had been missed until then.

Ooo

The smile on Ron and Judy's faces were real instead of the one's that they had been forcing around each other for so long. Things were looking up for all of them now that Sammy had woken up. There were still things that needed to be done of course but they were trivial matters in their minds. Nothing was more important to either of them than the time that they got to spend with Sam. Even if most of it was spent with him asleep.

Though he was getting better at that as well. He was awake a little longer every time he woke and it took less and less time for him to get out of the sleepy state that he'd seemed to stay in before. It filled the two of them with happiness that knew no limits.

"You'd think that by now he'd have slept enough." Ron said as he looked up from the paper that he had been reading. Judy shot the man a flat look before smiling and shaking her head.

"You know as well as I do Ron that he can't help it. The painkillers they have him on make him sleepy and he can't do anything to change that. Besides the doctors said that it's not to uncommon for something like this to happen."

Ron chuckled and shook his head in amusement. It was so easy to get Judy riled up. It was also very amusing and at certain times more than a little dangerous. His wife wielded a mean baseball bat when she was pissed off.

"I'm just teasing Judy. There's no need for you to go all mama bear on me." Ron said as he folded his paper and put it away. There wasn't anymore good articles left for him to read and he was more than willing to strike up a conversation with his wife in order to pass the time until Sam woke up again.

"His doctor said that he might be able to leave in a week or so. He said that Sam's healing up nicely even though he's gonna have some bad scars."

"Did he say anything about Sammy's leg?" Judy asked. She had been there when Sam's doctor had talked to her husband.

"He's not to certain just yet but he thinks that Sam might be able to walk on it some. He told me that he's going to have another doctor look at his x-rays so that he can get a second opinion on the matter. Said that he wasn't a bone doctor."

Judy raised an eyebrow. She didn't even know if there were doctors that specialized in bones but there were doctors that specialized in feet so the thought of one specializing in bones wasn't too strange.

"I'm sure we could ask the robot's medic. He could probably tell us a lot faster than anyone here." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably, but we have to wait for him to come back first."

Ooo

There was a hand holding his. Not that it was anything unusual for him to wake up too. No, every time he'd woken up there'd been some sort of physical contact between him and whoever was in the room with him at the time.

Usually it was his parents or Optimus. It had been Lennox once when he and Epps had been able to sneak away from the base that they were being held hostage at. He'd enjoyed their visit a lot and it didn't hurt that they'd brought him a candy bar.

So, no, the hand wasn't really that big of a surprise and the fact that it was there didn't worry him at all. There was however something wrong and he wasn't quite sure what it was. There was something odd about the hand that was holding his. The skin was smooth and the hand small which meant that it wasn't Optimus because Optimus's hands were bigger and calloused and felt rough when they held hands. It wasn't his mother's hand either.

The fingernails were to long. His mom kept hers short because they were easier to take care of and there was less space for dirt and soil to collect under. Sam took a deep breath and tried to force his eyes open so that he could see who was in the room with him. The hand in his squeezed and another hand covered the top of his so that his hand was sandwiched between the two.

"Sam? Are you awake?" the person holding his hand asked. It took Sam a moment to recognize the voice that had spoken and he was sure that he almost had a heart attack as the shock hit him. Brown eyes snapped open as Sam turned to look at the one person that he hadn't seen in months.

"Mikaela!" Sam rasped his voice filled with utter surprise. It was true for sitting beside his bed was Mikaela Banes in all her super model looks glory. Though at that moment she didn't look to much like a super model. She looked too skinny and dark smudges were beginning to form underneath her eyes. It looked like she was getting over being sick.

Almost automatically Sam reached out for Optimus through their bond because there was no way that he be able to face her without Optimus by his side.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm here to visit you of course. No one seemed to think that it was important to tell me that you were in the Hospital or else I'd have been here a lot sooner." Mikaela's voice held an angry edge to it. Sam wasn't sure if she was mad at him or at the others for not telling her something that wasn't really her business anymore.

"How'd you find out?"

"Miles told me. And as soon as I was able too I got on a plane and came here to see you." Mikaela's voice had taken on a sweet tone. It was almost the same tone that she used when she was pouting over something. "I wanted to see my boyfriend."

Sam coughed. "Boyfriend? Mikaela I haven't heard from you since the end of September and you think we're still going out?"

Mikaela chewed her lip for a moment before turning her blue eyes so that she was looking directly into Sam's brown ones. "Of course we are silly. I just got really busy for awhile and my phone was stolen and when I got a new one it didn't work. I never meant to ignore you or anything like that."

For a moment Sam almost believed her because she really did sound like she was sorry. It was almost enough to make him forgive her for the heartache that she'd put him through months ago. The same heartache that he was feeling now that she'd shown up again. He really needed Optimus right now. A soothing feeling traveled down the bond between them and he knew from that feeling that Optimus was only a few minutes away. All he had to do was wait.

"I'm here now Sam and that's all that matters." Mikaela said as she stroked the back of his hand. Sam cringed and fought against the sudden urge to pull his hand out from between Mikaela's. Sam wasn't to sure what it was but something about Mikaela felt off.

Something about her words seemed wrong. It took him a moment to figure out what it was and when he did he was only half surprised at what it was. Mikaela was lying to him. He didn't know why but she was and it was time to let her know the truth about them. He doubted that she'd like it very much.

"We're not together anymore Mikaela. We haven't been for a long time." Sam said as he gently pulled his hand out from between hers and rested it on the bed next to his side.

"What do you mean were not together anymore?" Mikaela snapped. Her voice wasn't sorry anymore it was enraged.

"I didn't hear a thing from you for months. Not only that but Miles told me about your new boyfriend." Sam said his voice quiet. It was almost like he was afraid to anger her more.

"Miles doesn't know shit," Mikaela snapped, "The guy he saw me with was an old friend that's all! Neither of you know anything!" Mikaela shouted her voice not quite a yell but almost. Sam cringed slightly at the sound.

He'd known that Mikaela wouldn't take the truth about them very well. "Mikaela I called you everyday for weeks and you never answered. Not when I called you cell, you home phone, or the shop where you and your dad work. I'm not stupid I knew what was going on. Especially when you ignore Miles like you did when you were with that guy." Sam kept his voice level when he spoke. He risked loosing it if he shouted and he had no desire to not be able to talk. Not only that but even the sound of his own low voice helped calm his nerves.

"Miles lied." Mikaela hissed as she stood up. The chair she had been sitting in screeched as it was pushed back. Mikaela looked like she was ready to hit somebody.

"Miles had never liked me. He only said that because he wanted us to break up. He lied to you!" Mikaela said as she paced back and forth. She reminded Sam of an angry jungle cat getting ready to pounce.

"Arcee however doesn't lie. Or did you not notice that not long after you found a new boyfriend she left." Optimus said as he walked into the room his voice calm and collected. "You need to lower your voice. I could hear you when I got off the elevator and I'm quite sure that everyone else in the hallway and surrounding room can hear you as well."

Mikaela's eyes widened as she stared at Optimus's holoform in confusion. Then her mouth dropped open as soon as she figured out who it was. She'd never actually seen Optimus's holoform before though she had seen Bumblebee's and even Arcee's. As Mikaela gaped Optimus closed to door to Sam's room so that should the shouting continue the noise wouldn't be as hearable on the rest of the floor.

"It's been a long time Mikaela." Optimus said as a way of greeting the teenage girl in front of him.

"Hi Optimus." Mikaela replied. Her voice had dropped back down to it's normal tone but only because she was still shocked by what she was seeing.

"How have you been?" he asked as he moved towards Sam's bed. Sam gave Optimus a grateful smile as he pulled the chair Mikaela had moved back to it's original place and sat down in it.

"I've been good. How have things with you been?" she asked only because it was polite. Optimus fixed her with a gaze that she couldn't look away from no matter how hard she tried.

"Things are better." Optimus replied.

"How are you feeling?" Sam smiled and reached out for Optimus's hand.

"I'm okay." Optimus nodded at Sam's unspoken "now" as he took the brunette's hand in his own. The skin that touched his was slightly cold and Optimus frowned before turning his attention back to Mikaela. She was looking at them like she wasn't sure what was going on.

That was good. It meant that Optimus would be able to speak to her without her jumping at Sam. For the moment at least.

"Now as I was saying before. While you may say that Miles lied to Sam about the young man you were seeing that and while that may or may not be true Arcee doesn't lie. Not to me at least. Mikaela I get updates from my troops every week or so depending. Arcee told me about your new interest the first time he entered you home and the two of you had relations that were far more than friendly." Optimus said his voice pleasant. It was almost like he were merely talking about the weather. Mikaela on the other hand was going red either from embarrassment or rage. Which one it was neither Optimus or Sam weren't sure.

"You don't know anything Optimus. It was once and it was a…" Mikaela's sentence trailed to a slow end as she looked at the pair in front of her. By the looks on both their faces she could tell that they weren't going to believe her no matter what she told them. "Fine I cheated. So sue me. It isn't like Sam didn't cheat on me with Alice." Mikaela's said meanly. She made it sound like it was her God given right to cheat.

Sam had flinched at the mention of the Pretender that had stuck her tongue down his throat and tried to rape his insides.

"I never had sex with Alice, Mikaela. She forced her tongue down my throat. I'll admit that I could have fought back harder but I didn't plan on having sex with her. Hell, I didn't even want anything to do with her." Sam said. "Just because I screwed up doesn't mean that you get to go out and screw another guy. You know as well as I do that relationships don't work that way."

Mikaela let out an unattractive snort and crossed her arms. "What would you know about relationships? I was the only girlfriend you ever had and I only bothered because I felt sorry for you."

The words left Mikaela's mouth like a whip cracking in the air. With the way that Sam flinched after she said them she might as well have actually hit him with one. It might have hurt less if he had actually been hit by a whip. The pain that ripped through the bond at the Mikaela's harsh words had Optimus up on his feet in a flash.

Sam was trying to take deep breaths. There was no way he was going to cry in front of Mikaela even if she had torn open a wound that he'd though healed.

"Leave." Optimus said. The patience that had been in his voice moments before was gone replaced by a low growl. "You have no business here anymore."

Mikaela simply stared at the pair in front of her. There was something going on between them but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was. All it took for her to figure it out was a single look from Sam. Sam had turned pleading eyes to Optimus in a silent request. It was the same look that he used to give her when he wanted to hold her hand or give her a kiss but wasn't sure if she was willing.

A nasty look twisted the pretty features of her face as she realized what was going on between Sam and Optimus.

"You're a fucking freak." She spat before she turned and stormed out of the room. The door ricocheted off the wall after she threw it open and came to rest a few inches away from the doorframe. And without another word she was gone.

For a split second Optimus was tempted to follow her. He didn't however because he had something better to do than take care of a teenager throwing a temper tantrum. Sam's hitching breath and the flood of sorrow and hurt rolling down the bond was enough to keep him in the room. "Oh, Sam." Optimus sighed as he sat down on the bed next to Sam and wrapped his arm's around him. The tears that followed were more than expected.

"It'll be alright. I promise." Sam only nodded his head from where it was buried in Optimus's shoulder.

"I know," he whispered, "I just didn't think it'd hurt so much."

"Love can hurt youngling. That's a lesson I know very well. The love you have for her will never really die and that love can hurt for a long time but eventually new love comes along and the old love fades away." Optimus said his voice soft and soothing. He understood what Sam was feeling more then Sam was aware. He'd lost his first love to the war and the pain never really faded and the love never went away but it tended to get better over time.

"Then it just waits until your not ready and jumps you again."

Optimus chuckled. "It can at times. I'm sure that we'll see Mikaela again one day. Just know this Sam. No matter what she may say about what the two of you had remember that I love you and that I'll never leave you no matter what happens. You may not have her anymore but you have me." Sam sniffed and a small smile managed to appear on his face.

"I love you, Optimus."

"I love you two little one."

Ooo

The room around them was silent with only the occasional sound of footsteps to break it. Optimus had found that he preferred the hospital at night compared to the hospital during the day. He like the quiet especially when he could listen to Sam's breathing. It made everything peaceful and for a time it seemed like everything was going to be okay.

But while it seemed like everything would be okay Optimus knew that chances were it wouldn't be. They still had a lot to work out. Like what had happened to Sam while he was with Megatron and what damage other than the physical had been done. Then there were of course the physical things to worry about the biggest problem being Sam's broken leg. Ratchet was worried about how well the bones would heal even though he had admitted that even he would have been hard pressed to get them any straighter than the doctors that had reset the bones had.

There was also the fact that the Hospital staff were starting to ask questions about how Sam had come to be in the state he was in. Not only that but the Government was asking as well. He'd have to speak with Keller as soon as he was able. He doubted that it would be hard to get Keller to get the ones asking the questions to be quiet.

Their only problem would be Galloway. He'd deal with that however when he had too and not a moment sooner.

Mikaela was another worry though he doubted that there was much he could do about her. He hadn't said anything to Sam but he caught some sort of chemically scent around Mikaela. He wasn't positive but he was almost certain that she was involved in something that she shouldn't have been involved in. He didn't have any right to meddle in her life anymore but he could at least let a someone know about his suspicions. Some part of him was sure that Sam's parents might be able to help there. They could at least let Mikaela's father or Grandmother know. That was about all he could do for her. She'd left them and while it was still their job to keep her safe from Decepticons (like the rest of mankind) they could no longer interfere in her life. It was troubling in a way but still he had to leave it be for the moment at least.

He had more important things to take care of at the moment anyways and it was laying next to him on a bed that was almost to small for him to be laying on. The small size of Sam's bed didn't really bother him all that much it only meant that he was closer to Sam. Sam was of course fast asleep with his head resting against Optimus's chest. Optimus couldn't help the small smile that didn't seem to want to leave his face.

There were a ton of things that needed to be done and weren't being done. Most of them were things that he needed to be doing but at that moment he had no desire to be anywhere else but where he was. He was more than content where he was.

The End

Oooooo

Excuse me while I go and jump up and down in happiness. I've managed to finish yet another one and this one didn't take me two years. Though it did take me a but longer than planned but that okay. You guys should consider yourselves lucky. I was tempted to just post the first part and leave you hanging until next week (provided we don't get snowed in like last week. I warned you so I don't feel bad.). I didn't however.

Now just a few things before I go. I'm not a doctor so I have no idea how the broken leg stuff works or if there is actually a doctor who specializes in the study of bones (there are doc's for everything else just about so why not bones) so if I messed anything up I apologize. I also know jack squat about people waking up from comas. So I improvised. I tell you to sue me but I'd like to keep what little money I have so I can buy stuff with it because I'm not broke for once. Christmas and my birthday tend to be the only times I'm not broke. Oh and on that note:

Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Happy Yule! Happy Hanukah! And Happy or Merry every other December holiday I can't spell or don't know the name of!

And being the kind person that I am I have a present for you guys. The first 503 (I hit five hundred in the end of a sentence) words of Dog Fight the sequiel to Dog collar that won't be out for quite some time. Seriously at the moment I'm figuring about a month or more because I still need to work on story structure and plot. I plan on using my time for now until them to work on both it and on getting my other stories closer to being finished. So I'm thinking that I'll start posting Dog Fight when I'm on chapter seven, eight, or nine of Hatching Eggs. That's assuming that that story gets that far of course. I have plans for it to run about fifteen chapters maybe but nothings been worked out yet. Yes, I'm aware that I need to work on that too.

Oh and because I can't get rid of the idea. What would you guys think about a House of Night fic for my next crossover after Hatching Eggs?

Good-Bye for now,

Pagen

Lol! I just word counted my entire story and apparently I hit 85000 words on the dot. I'm aware that that bit of info amuses me more than you.

**DOG FIGHT SNEEK PEEK READ!**

He woke up screaming from a dream he could only half remember and for half a moment it felt as if he were completely alone. Cold seemed to run through his veins as if they were filled with liquid nitrogen instead of blood and it seemed as if he would freeze. Freeze solid never to be warm again just as he was sure he would always be alone.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around him and blessed warmth chased away the cold that had creeped into his bones while he slept and he knew that for that moment he wasn't alone.

"Another nightmare?" Optimus Prime's voice was deep and smooth and the sound of it sent a small shiver down Sam's spine. There was also a tone of worry hidden deep within his words.

"Ya." Sam answered even though he didn't need to. He'd been having nightmares ever since he'd gotten strong enough to wander around without both of his crutches, though he still used one for support because his right leg was still terribly weak and didn't seem to want to hold his weight most of the time.

The cast had come off over a week ago and the bones in his leg had been declared healed, or as healed as they'd ever be because there was still going to be pain, by Ratchet. He was doing much better than he had been doing in January. It was the middle of March now.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Optimus repeated the question that he'd been asking every night for the past week. Sam blinked and chewed his bottom lip for a moment.

"I don't remember all of it just pieces. Just some of them." Optimus moved to rest his chin of the top of Sam's head. It was a gesture of comfort that was often repeated and more than welcome.

"That's fine. Just tell me what you remember." Sam seemed to hesitate for a moment before he began talking. Optimus listened to the uncertain words that left the teen's mouth as if he were listening to a sermon in a church.

Every word that Sam said was committed to memory so that they could be repeated to Ratchet later. Out of all of them Optimus was the only one that Sam ever talked to about his nightmares. He was the only one that got to hear them straight from the horses mouth. Optimus did however have permission to tell Ratchet about what Sam told him because

Ratchet needed to know about anything that could cause any sort of complication in Sam's recovery whither it be physical or emotional. While he was doing wonderfully physically, mentally was something else. The dreams had been held at bay (by what they didn't know but they all had their guesses) until Sam was physically able to handle them and when he'd made it to that point the flood gates had opened and both of them had gotten caught in the raging waters.


End file.
